iwant a girlfriend
by BaalRules
Summary: This story is the first part of a three part series. In this story, Freddie gets involved in many a sexy situation. Read it to find out more. Reviews are appreciated. It's Rated M for lots of sex and filthy lingo.
1. Chapter 1Freddie's Problem

**Part 1 — Freddie's Problem**

**Freddie was spending Saturday night as usual; sitting in bed, watching scifi movies on dvd, drinking a funky juice concoction of his own design, and wishing there was a warm and willing body lying next to him. The movie was this crazy alien invasion flick made in the 1950's called "Robot Monster." It's famous for being one of the worst movies ever made, the kind of movie that is fun to watch because it's so bad.**

**"I can't believe they put a guy in an ape suit, stuck on an old diving helmet, and called it a robot", he mumbled to himself. It also struck him funny that the entire invasion consisted of this one pathetic ape/robot. "Cheap ass budget," he thought, as he reached for his pineapple, grape, cherry and mango juice cocktail. As he sipped his drink he took stock of his situation and concluded he had nothing better at the moment. **

**To make matters worse, the robot became attracted to the only hot girl in the movie and attempted to make out with her. This was a problem because the ape/robot had no obvious sex organs and no mouth. Well, he may have had a mouth but his head was covered by that big ass diving helmet. Nevertheless, the failed attempt at seduction caused Freddie's mind to wander and soon he was fantasizing about the girl in the movie. Her long legs and tight sweater made his head hurt and his balls ache. It was hard not to look at her with that cute hour glass figure common to girls before the advent of fast food and supersizing. The 1950's may have had shitty movies but the chicks had great bodies.**

**"I can't watch this right now," he uttered, and grabbed the remote, switching the tv off. The sudden silence was odd to him. He almost always had some electronic gizmo running, an mp3 player, computer, tv or stereo. Silence was weird, however, it made it possible to think without distractions, and that's what he needed to do right now. **

**Freddie was almost 16, and like every guy before him, was ill prepared for the crazy effects of puberty. The physical changes weren't that bad, he was glad to be getting taller and less pudgy. The emotional changes were a different story. He could be happy one minute and, pissed off the next. It didn't take much to change his mood either, the increase in detentions at school for backtalk and defiance was evidence of that.**

**The most noticeable effect, however, was being in a constant state of horniness. All he thought about was girls, or more accurately, parts of girls. Tits, asses, lips, legs, and the best part of all, the poontang. Thoughts of sex dominated his waking hours and often invaded his dreams. The weird part was that in his dreams, no female was off limits, his worst sex nightmare to date involved a highly motivated Ms Briggs. Talk about your psychological trauma.**

**To make this whole situation worse, he had no one to talk things over with. His dad was dead and he had no uncles or adult cousins that lived in Seattle. The rest of the people he knew were really bad candidates for advice: Spencer too stupid, Gibby too strange, his mother too prudish, and his tech friends too gay. **

**The only two real friends he had were Sam and Carly, and lately, they were the main cause of his sexual discomfort. Whenever he was in the same room with them, his head ached, and his cock throbbed. It was a strange transition to go from seeing the two girls as pals to hot, sexy women. They even smelled different from a year ago, and smelling them made him dizzy. The past year had been really good to them. They had both developed an adult female form and had become quite beautiful. Carly even got an ass, which was a long awaited event. When a guy goes through puberty he gets hairy balls and big feet; a girl turns into a super model. Not exactly fair but that's the way it is.**

**As he lay there, thinking about tits, asses and everything else, he came to an important conclusion. His life sucked. The remedy to all his problems wasn't hard to figure out, in fact, it was quite clear. He needed a girlfriend. "Tomorrow" he said out loud, and with a certain amount of determination, "I'm getting down to the business of finding a girlfriend." With that decision firmly in mind, he loudly clapped his hands twice, which shut off the table lamp. He turned to his side, wondering which woman would show up in his dreams. The last thought he had before falling to sleep was of a certain blond haired hotty. Sam Puckett.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission to get a nub**

**Sam was spending another Saturday night at Carly's apartment, which was where she usually spent Saturday night. Their entertainment routine involved food, drink, gossip and a movie. Oh, and sometimes checking out internet porn, just for educational purposes. Even though neither had a boyfriend, they knew that a guy, and his package, would show up one day, and they wanted to at least have a theoretical understanding of how the parts fit together. **

**It was 2:00 A.M. and the girls were wired. Energy drinks, colas, and hot chocolate had over stimulated their nervous systems and sleep was not possible. They didn't want to sleep anyway, having loads of fun watching movies and dirt talking the actors, especially hot female actors. They hated them the most.**

**The credits for "Four Christmases" began to roll and Carly turned her head toward Sam and said, "I believe I changed the DVD last time blondie." Sam rolled her eyes as she threw the covers to the side, and hopped out of bed, making her way to the DVD player just a few feet away. **

"**What do you want to watch now?" Sam asked, eyeing the DVD collection next to the television.**

"**Grease," squeaked Carly, "I want to watch somebody get a boyfriend tonight, even if it is just a movie."**

"**Oh no Carls, not Grease again, that movie sucks shit" **

**Carly didn't hesitate for a second in responding to Sam's overly critical attack on one of her favorite flicks. "My bed, my turn, my movie"**

"**Ok douche bag," Sam thought to herself, "if it's Grease you want, it's Grease you Get. Just don't complain when I throw in, **_**Fist of Fury,**_** after this turd finishes." **

**Sam picked up the Grease DVD, turned to the player and pushed the eject button. Nothing happened. She pushed it again and nothing happened. "Carly, the DVD won't eject," **

**Carly's face tightened. She was capable of going from zero to bitch in close to one second, and the extra caffeine she had tonight didn't help. "Don't screw with me Sam, just put in the damn movie."**

**Carly's tone pissed Sam off and before she gave much thought to her words, she blurted out, "I'm not lying skank, the DVD player is broken,"**

** Carly was pissed. "I'm no skank," she thought, as she flopped out of bed. She quickly moved to the DVD player, pushed the eject button and concluded that the DVD player was acting fucked up.**

** "What now," Sam asked, "internet porn?" The truth was that Sam would rather watch gang bangs than Grease, and was actually happy that the machine was acting up.**

** "No, I really want to see Grease," Carly replied, and then added, "One of us is going to have to go get Freddie and bring him over to get that DVD tray to open."**

** "Well, it's not going to be me," said Sam. "I don't feel like hearing his yap at being awakened at this time of night."**

** "It has to be you Sam. You know how Freddy feels about me, the crazy fool is in love, and I don't want to get him worked up by going over there. I just know he would get the wrong idea, and I don't feel like going through all that crap, especially with my period coming on."**

** Sam shot back. "Bullshit Carly, every time you don't want to do something you begin having your period. Hell, come to think of it, you never stop having a period. You're like one of those stigmata assholes, except with your pussy." **

** Carly ignored Sam's insult. Instead of arguing, she pleaded in her most pitiful tone, "Please Sam, go get Freddie. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll wash your hair; you know how much you like that."**

** Sam looked at Carly for a second, and then said as matter of factly as possible, "what about a bikini trim to boot, I could sure use one?" **

** "I'll even trim your bush Sam; just go get that friggin' Freddie, so I can have some fuckin' vicarious romantic joy."**

**Sam said nothing more. What could she say? If she said no, it would be a major bitch off, and it wasn't worth the battle. Maybe she was having her period for real, which might explain her damn craziness.**

"**Ok Carly, I'll go get the dork, just remember, tomorrow; head and bush."**

** "Thanks Sam, I won't forget. How could I anyway, you'll be here in all your hairiness to remind me." **

** "Holy shit" Sam said, as she left Carly's room, on her mission to get a nub.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam looked down as she was passing by Carly's desk and snatched up a paper clip. "I'll need you" she thought, as a smile began to spread across her mouth. Sam loved the thrill that came with breaking and entering; to her it was the only way to go into a room.**

** "Wait Sam," Carly called out, you might want to put a robe on or something. Your tits are bouncing way too much in that shirt." Sam had her sleeping clothes on, which consisted of guy boxer shorts, and a wife beater tank top, sans the bra. This was a sexy outfit in general and Sam's recently expanded tits, plumped up ass and curvy legs made it a super sexy outfit. Deep down Carly was a little jealous of Sam's figure, and she didn't want Freddie getting any ideas of becoming Sam's stalker, instead of hers. Carly did enjoy his attentions and she wanted to keep it that way. **

** Sam stopped, turned and replied, "ah, robes are for squares. Anyway, I'm not going to be there long enough to require putting on extra clothes. I'm just going to wake that dork, tell him to get his ass over here, and then pop out." With that, Sam resumed walking, leaving Carly with a somewhat worried look on her face. **

**Freddie's Room, Sunday 2:15 A.M**

**Freddie ran his fingers through Sam's hair, cradled her head, and brought her mouth to his. Her tongue rammed into his mouth and he greedily began sucking on it. The sweet taste of her juices was intoxicating and Freddie wanted more. As she gently chewed on his bottom lip, he traced a path from her shoulders to her tits. He took them into both hands and gently squeezed, as his thumbs moved in circular orbits around her tiny nipples. Sam groaned as she traced her tongue along his teeth. She was killing him. His cock throbbed as his desire for Sam reached the danger point. He broke away from her mouth long enough to gasp, "I love you."**

**This was the most common of Freddie's wet dreams. In a few minutes he would awaken with a very sticky crotch and the need to take a shower.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freddie's Apartment: Sunday 2:18 A.M.**

**It took all of two minutes before Sam had the front door to the Bensen's apartment opened. Her lack of application in school and her low average grades were in no way a true representation of her sharp intellelect. Sam was smart, more so than Carly, and in some ways smarter than Freddie. Sam's ability to cope with less than desirable life circumstances, and not be druggie, hooker or thug was her real report card. **

** Getting the door open was the easy part. Sneaking into Freddie's room without waking Mrs. Benson was not so easy. She would freak out if she knew (1) how easy it was to break into her apartment and (2) that I, a scantily dressed and obviously hot girl, was sneaking into Freddie's room. His mother was the most uptight, possessive and anal woman she knew. The idea of Freddie getting it on with any girl would probably drive her to the psychiatrist. Yes, Freddie's mom could be an asshole but she was a good mom. Freddie was fortunate to have a mom you could count on. Sam often wished for a mom like that. **

** Sam sped across the living room as quietly as possible. She noticed that without a bra, her tits easily bounced beneath the wife beater. "I've got some great tits," she proudly thought, "way better than Carly." One thing is true about teenage girls; they love their tits. Well, that is if they have good tits. If the tits are bad, you can guess they are either saving up for a boob job or layering clothes to hide their shitty pillows. Sam was fortunate, she had the tits that guys dream about; perky, firm and not too big or small. Her tits were just right.**

**On the other side of the living room was a short hallway, that's where she needed to be. Freddie's room was the first door on the right. She had been inside his room a lot of times, but never this late, and never with perky, bouncing tits. She stood there a second to collect her thoughts. "I'll go in, quietly wake the nerd from whatever freakish dream he's having, explain the DVD problem, tell him to get his ass over to Carly's to fix it, and then get the hell out of there." Perfect plan. **

**She slowly opened the door and the first thing she noticed was a night light. "Damn," she whispered, "that puss sleeps with a light on." As she sneaked into his room, she decided the light was a good thing. It made it easier to do what she came to do. It was way better than blindly bumping around, or cutting the overhead light on, which might cause Freddie to squawk out when he woke, which would no doubt wake momma Benson. The light was also one of those room air fresheners, which made the place smell like fruit salad. "Shit," she thought, "this room smells good enough to eat."**

**She stood by Freddie's bed. He was lying sprawled out, with nothing on but boxers. His covers were thrown to the side and it looked as if he had been tossing a lot in his sleep. Freddie really was a good guy. No matter how shitty he got treated, he was always there to help anybody that needed help. Carly thought she was too good for Freddie, but the truth is, Freddie was too good for her. "What an idiot," Sam thought. "That big headed bitch ought to be glad to be Freddie's girlfriend".**

**Sam looked down at Freddie. His body was slightly twitching and his face muscles jumped in tiny spasms. She smiled and thought to herself, "I'd like to know what you're dreaming about Freddipoop. I bet it's as nerdy as a dream can get" Sam leaned over and gently took hold of his shoulders. They felt good in her hands. She was kind of impressed that his muscles were hardening up. She shook him slightly and whispered his name. That's when it happened.**

**Freddie's left hand suddenly shot up Sam's side, and he took hold of the back of her neck. He pulled her face to his and their mouths collided. He shot his tongue into her mouth, while at the same time his right hand had found its' way to her tit, squeezing it with gusto. It happened so fast she had no time to react, she was in a state of shock while Freddie continued to go into full power make out mode. **

**Sam's hormone filled body was overwhelmed by Freddie's lips, tongue and hands. Her head began to swim and she could feel her face getting hot. Also, it felt really good to have her tit massaged. The pressure of Freddie's hand produced waves of pleasure that further induced a state of sexual intoxication. For the first time in her life, she was experiencing real sexual arousal. The weirdest feeling, however, was this burning, aching sensation, which she began to feel between her legs. Before she knew it, her tongue was in Freddie's mouth and she was returning his kiss. Her right hand shot down his stomach and beneath his underwear, her fingers encircled his cock. It felt different than she expected, hot, firm and smooth. It also jerked when she squeezed it and as she slowly stroked it, his hips arched to meet her motion. **

**This was all happening too fast. One second she was shaking Freddie, the next his tongue was in her mouth and she was jacking him off. It was almost too much for her to stay conscious. She hadn't been breathing while their mouths had been stuck together, and she had to break away just to keep from passing out. As she pulled away from his mouth, Freddie's hips bucked, something warm and wet shot from his cock, and he groaned, "I love you." Then his eyes opened and Freddie woke up.**

**He opened his eyes to a shocking situation. Sam was sitting on the side of his bed, he was squeezing her tit and she was stroking his cock. As the fog lifted from his mind, he looked at Sam and with a confused and somewhat frightened expression said, "Sam, what are you doing here? She looked at him for a second and then realized the fucker had been asleep. She quickly sat up and extracted her hand from his hard and sticky dong. For the first time in her life, she was dumbfounded. **

**All she could say was, "Freddie, this is not what it looks like."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Freddie's Bedroom Sunday 2:25 A.M.**

* * *

**Sam eased off Freddie's bed and stood, arms folded, and head slightly bent. She stood there, quietly, which was uncommon for Sam. Freddie had no clue as to what was going on but he did know that finding Sam in his room in the middle of the night was a strange occurrence. Being jacked off by her was downright bizarre. Freddie sat up, turned his body sideways, and dropped his feet to the floor. Looking up at Sam's face, he didn't like the strange look she had, and he thought she might run out at any moment if he didn't start talking. "Come on Sam," he said, "sit down and let's talk". She didn't move, so he said it again, softly, "please Sam, sit down." This time she cooperated and sat next to him. She wouldn't look at him though, she just stared forward.**

"**Sam, when was the last time you and I had an actual conversation?"**

** "I don't know, yesterday?" **

** "No, we talked yesterday but that's not what I meant. Usually when we talk, we don't reveal much about what's truly on our minds. Usually it's like this: You call me names, I act all pissed off, I insult you and you threaten to cripple me. We talk a lot but don't say much. When was the last time we actually talked?"**

** Sam thought for a second and then said, "I guess the last time we actually talked was about a year and a half ago, out on the fire escape."**

** "That's right," Freddie replied, "let's do that again. Let's say exactly what's on our minds, without any fears or embarrassment. Let's be straight with each other"**

"**Ok Freddie, but you know the rules that apply to our talk."**

"**I know, whatever we say here stays here. Can I say one thing first, before we start?"**

** "Sure," Sam mumbled, figuring it would be something either embarrassing or potentially nerdy or both. What he said wasn't exactly, poetry but it was pretty nice, well, as nice as a dork can be.**

** "Sam, that was the best wake up in the history of wake ups."**

** "Freddie, can I ask you something now?"**

** "Sure Sam, anything."**

** "Can I have a towel, my hand is a mess?"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly's Bedroom Sunday 2:36 A.M.**

* * *

**Carly was getting aggravated. Sam had been gone a long time, too long in her opinion. It was around 2:15 when Sam had left, she should have been back by now. Her mind started to race and nothing she imagined was good. All she could think about was Sam and Freddie and sex. She had convinced herself they were at best kissing and at worst fucking. Carly had grown accustomed to Freddie being her boy slave, and didn't want to risk losing him to anybody, and that especially included Sam. The longer she sat in bed, the more anxious and paranoid she became. Finally, she had imagined enough and decided to go and see exactly what was going on in Freddie Benson's room.**

**Carly hopped out of bed and headed straight for the front door. As she walked past the couch, she grabbed her hoodie, and pulled it over her head, covering her own slutty T Shirt. "At least I have some class," she thought "unlike that skanky skank I sent over there almost a half hour ago. "Oh why did I send her over there, why do I have to love Grease so much? Damn you John Travolta! Because of you, that friggin' Sam is probably trying out all that shit she saw on internet porn. A boy like Freddie can't handle that stuff; it's liable to kill him." **

**Carly wasn't generally known for speed, but in her pissed off condition, she made it to Freddie's front door in just a few seconds. Sam had left the door unlocked, which was good for Carly, because otherwise she would have had to go back to her room, and wait for Sam to return. Carly slowly pushed the door open and entered. She tip toed across the living room extra quietly, sort of like a bitchy cat burglar. She eased up next to Freddie's door. It was closed but she heard them talking. Suppressing the urge to barge in, Carly put her ear to the door, to spy on her two best friends. That's another female art that develops during the adolescent years; eavesdropping. Carly had no problem with it, and was quite good at it, her motto was, the best information comes from those who don't know they're giving it. The problem with listening in on people is that you have to be prepared for what you hear. As Carly stood there, positioned for maximum hearing, her face suddenly became bone white, and her jaw dropped. What she just heard at Freddie's door changed everything about the way she thought about herself, Sam, and Freddie. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Dark Side**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie's bedroom---Sunday morning around 2:33 A.M. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam felt relieved that she could talk without having to resort to the "Sam Puckett tough girl persona." It was easier to talk to Freddie than anyone else she knew, especially her best female friend. To Carly, Sam would always be a rough and rowdy tomboy, a little less cute, charming, and desirable than she. "Freddie, I want to ask you something and I need an honest answer."**

** Freddie got that ''oh no'' feeling, but he had no choice, he had to say "sure."**

"**Freddie, before you woke up a minute ago, you said, I love you, who were you dreaming about?" **

"**Sam, that's my biggest and most important secret. If I tell you, it will change things between us and it can only turn out one of two ways; really great or really horrible. **

"**Freddie, you just shot cum on my hand. You're not on Craig Ferguson making a public revelation. I need to hear your answer and I need you to not worry that I will kick your balls if I don't like what I hear. This is important to me, so spill it." Sam had a way of simplifying any situation to coincide with her point of view. Freddy did, however, feel less hesitant now that his balls were safe.**

"**Ok Sam, here goes. I was dreaming about…..you. I always dream about you, well, except for when Melanie pops in, and even then she is pretending to be you." Freddie was obviously nervous about this disclosure, and as his anxiety rose, he started giving out more information than he probably should have. "Well, those Melanie dreams always end up with you beating my ass when you find us together, and then screwing me, but any other time it's always you I'm screwing."**

"**Freddie, that would have been really beautiful, had you stopped after saying my name. The old Sam would have popped you one for that shitty speech. To be honest, that's not what I had hoped you would say." She looked over at his face and even in the dim night light, she saw he was really uncomfortable. **

"**Let me try this again. Sam, I love you. I can't help it, you're all I think about, you're all I want. You are the hottest, sexiest girl I've ever known and I want you more than anything"**

**Sam didn't show it, but she was swelling up inside. These were the best words she had ever heard, but she had heard good words before, and needed to press Freddie a little further before she could safely reveal her feelings. Freddie was being awfully sweet at the moment, but he was also a sneaky bastard, and she had to make sure he wasn't hiding anything about a certain dark haired and rather big headed bitch." **

"**How does Carly fit into all of this?" Sam asked point blank.**

**Freddie responded so quickly that it caught Sam off guard. "That crush had on Carly started back when I was a little kid. That's not the same as feeling passion for someone. I was a boy, playing with action figures and pretending to be a Jedi."**

**Sam interrupted, "oh yea, you still pretend you're a Jedi and there are some damn action figures on that desk over there."**

"**Yes, but now I fantasize that I'm saving your blond ass from some monster, and that I get to ravage you as a reward," he shot back, trying to steer the conversation away from action figures.**

"**You silver tongued nub. Any weaker woman would fall to your feet right now. But before that happens, like it ever would, finish with what you were saying about Carly."**

"**Carly is special to me but I'm not in love with her. I've changed during the past couple of years and don't ask me when I stopped liking her and started liking you, because I don't know. That's what it means to become a man; having physical and emotional changes. It's not like I kept a journal of my pubetic experiences, and can refer to the exact day I realized you were the most beautiful woman I ever met." **

**

* * *

  
**

**Outside Freddie's bedroom door around 2:36 A.M.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly couldn't believe her ears. Did Freddie really just say all that bullshit? She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart and kicked in the pussy at the same time. She couldn't stop the tears from leaking down her cheeks nor the knot which was growing in her throat. She wanted to burst into the room and call Sam every name she knew that was fit for a sneaky, man stealing cunt. It didn't occur to her that she had no claim on Freddie and had at countless times made him feel like shit for trying to spark some kind of romance between them. No, this was the evil side of womanhood at work. She wanted Freddie as a perpetual back up guy, somebody to do her flunky work, and if in the distant future if she was still manless, he would always be available as a boyfriend of last resort. Carly couldn't see herself as the self absorbed, crazy bitch that she had become. She only felt as if she had been betrayed, by both Sam and Freddie. This was the genesis of her revenge.**

"**I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry," she thought, as she spun around and ran back to her bedroom. "This isn't over bitch, you think you've won but you haven't seen the dirty side of Carly Shay." Carly was pissed to the point of becoming sick. As she entered her apartment, she could feel the contents of her stomach churning towards her mouth. "Ah, fuck, I'm gonna hurl" she thought as she raced towards the bathroom. She barely made it to the commode before letting fly with the nasty tasting bulk of her stomach. A few minutes later she was finished with puking, and after a teeth brushing, was back to plotting her revenge. Carly sat at her computer and went to her secret file. It was a series of porno movies, each specializing in different sex acts. She was going to study them and learn to be an expert slut from the porno bitches. "These whores really know how to fuck and suck," she thought and "I'm going to learn all their ball busting techniques."**

**Carly had a plan to destroy Sam by taking the thing she wanted most: Freddie. She was going to seduce Freddie, fuck his brains out and make him her slave once more. She could only do this if her pussy was better than Sam's. Since both girls were equal in their sexual ignorance, Carly knew she had to go to the dark side of sex; ass fucking, rim jobbing, deep throating, cum eating, and prostate massage. In order to do this she had to study the masters of funky sex: Traci Lords, Ginger Lynn, Kimberly Carson, Tory Lane, Kimberly Kane and Lela Star. Carly's metamorphosis was complete. She had become a kind of Darth Vader of fucking. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie's bedroom---around 2:45 A.M.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam couldn't contain herself any longer. She had to risk pouring her heart out to Freddie. She had cooled down after the ''sleep rapist'' experience but now Freddie's words of love reignited her hormonal furnace. She moved with the speed of a jaguar, pressing her lips to Freddie's before he knew what was happening. It didn't take him long to respond, accepting her eager tongue into his mouth. This was his first actual waking tongue kiss and he had to admit it was better than doing it in his dreams. Sam broke the kiss, she was breathing fast and hard. "I'm going to have to learn how to breathe and do that at the same time or I'm gong to pass out."**

"**I think plenty of practice is going to be required," Freddie added, grinning from ear to ear. **

"**About that, before we practice, I want to tell you something." Freddie didn't like the sounds of that. Usually when a girl starts a sentence that way, it leads to something shitty.**

** "Don't look so bummed. This isn't something bad. I just need to say it and right now seems to be the best time."**

** Freddie tried to look as interested and sincere as possible and gently whispered into her ear, "Say whatever you want. You can tell me anything."**

** Sam fought the urge to say that Freddie's line sounded like it came from a cheap ass movie. The old Sam would have said it, but the new and improved Sam thought about her smart ass comments, and then held back from time to time. "Freddie, you aren't the only one who has changed. I know I've been sort of mean to you in the past, but that was pre-hormone Sam. I was a little girl and I thought and acted more like a boy. I wasn't interested in a boyfriend, hell; it didn't even matter if I was with a boy. I didn't have sexual responses. That's why I was always giving you wedgies and stealing your food. You were more like an object than a person."**

** "I have to tell you Sam, so far I haven't heard anything which makes me feel unbummed."**

** "Shut up Freddie, I'm trying to be romantic. Now where was I, oh, the changes. Back about a year ago I started to go through changes. My tits started growing, my ass plumped up, and even my pussy started looking different. I started thinking differently about things, especially, towards you. Instead of wedgies, I wanted to give you hickeys. I went from hating you to lusting after you. The bigger my tits got, the more I wanted you to notice me. I guess I'm saying that as I became a woman, and I fell in love with you."**

"**Sam, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. It's almost unreal how tonight has turned out. I went from watching a shitty movie to sitting next to the girl I love. **

"**Don't forget being jacked off," Sam added, "Speaking of which, I believe you owe me something for my efforts."**

"**I sure do," Freddie said as he pulled Sam into his arms, pressing her body to his and kissing her deeply. "I'm going to get some pussy," he thought as he pushed her towards the bed and maneuvered himself above her.**

**Sam also had thoughts as Freddie pushed her onto her back. "Oh God, Freddies going to fuck me! I hope I don't forget to breathe."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Sam gets hers**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie reached down, took hold of Sam's T Shirt, and in one quick pull yanked it free from her body. His next move was to pull off those boxers, which he quickly did. He now had full access to all of Sam's goodies. Not to be out done, Sam urged Freddie to remove his own boxers, which he did at an amazing speed. Freddie began planting kisses along Sam's neck, and then began slowly moving down her shoulders. When his mouth reached her nipple, Sam released a gasp, grabbed his head and pulled him closer. She wanted to tell Freddie how great it felt, but the sensations which were flooding her body made it really hard to talk. With great difficulty, she did manage to utter, "Suck it Freddie, oh god suck it." These words of encouragement further excited an already horny Freddie, bringing new life to his previously spent cock. Now it was Freddie who had problems breathing. Reluctantly he pulled away from her erect nipple in an effort to try and get his breathing back to normal. "God Sam, you're so beautiful, I just want every inch of you".**

** "Oh yea," she replied, reaching down and taking his hard cock into her hand, "maybe I want every inch of you." Freddie, not used to any sexual stimulation, began to shake, slowly at first, and the he became stiff as a board. For the second time that evening Sam felt something wet and warm shoot onto her hand and wrist. "Oh fuck" she thought, knowing that this would probably mean the end of any fucking for a long while. She reached towards the night stand and grabbed the towel she had used earlier to clean up Freddie's juices. Freddie could read the look of annoyance on her face and he wasn't sure what she would say next. "Cum sure stinks," she said, as she wiped away the evidence of Freddie's passion.**

** "I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't do it on purpose."**

** "You may be sorry, but you've shot off twice tonight and here I am horny as hell. You're going have to do something Freddie, I'm burning up and I feel like I'm going crazy." **

**Freddie was willing to please the beautiful Samantha but he had not a clue as to what to do. This wasn't just some girl he was hooking up with, he really did love her; which made his inability to satisfy her even more painful. "Tell me what to do" he said, "I want you to come."**

** "Ok Freddie, don't freak out. I've seen this on movies before; I want you to eat me." **

**Freddie had seen the dirty deed once in a short video and it looked simple enough. If this is what it takes to make her happy, and make her his girlfriend, so be it. Freddie scooted down her body, coming face to face for the first time with a real live pussy.**

** "What the hell is this?" He thought, examining the oddly constructed instrument of pleasure. The first time a guy looks at a pussy up close and personal is a life altering event. Freddie's virgin eyes beheld the mystery of mysteries. It was a puzzle to him; he had no idea where to begin or what to do. "God," he thought, "why didn't I watch more porn!" Lucky for him, he was rescued by Sam's growing impatience at his oral tardiness.**

** "Come on baby, lick and suck me."**

"**Instructions," he thought, "that's good." That was all he needed, a starting point. He started licking along her slit, tasting her for the first time. It was different than what he expected. An aroused pussy smells and tastes different than anything else in the world. For the most part it's an acquired taste, but even at its worst, it's not overly objectionable. Freddie gave it his best shot. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in effort. His tongue and lips went wild. He couldn't believe how wet she was; the juices poured like honey from her hot hole. Then Freddie, without intention, hit the spot. His tongue accidentally raked across her clit.**

**Sam didn't realize the power of the clit until Freddie's tongue located it. Her hips involuntarily arched driving her pussy into Freddie's face. Jolts of pleasure filled her body and then slowly subsided as his tongue moved away from her nerve filled nub. Sam knew that he had hit something good, and that he had to get back to it. "Go back to the top, suck the top," she commanded, as both hands grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face into her burning pussy. Freddie obeyed and moved his tongue upwards until he reached the spot she wanted. He had found the clit again. "There Freddie, that's the spot. Suck it there, god Freddie suck it hard!" Freddie did as he was told and Sam reaped the rewards of his efforts; sexual nirvana. Sam was going to cum. **

** Sam began humping Freddie's face as she neared her first orgasm. It was only moments away and the closer it came, the faster and harder her hips moved. She was face fucking Freddie; grinding her clit into his mouth. She was masturbating herself against his tongue, using it to get herself off. It seemed she was being tongued forever but it felt so good she wished it could last forever. Finally her body reached its' maximum point of stimulation and her orgasm began. She face fucked Freddie with even greater intensity as the best feeling she had ever had pulsed through her body. "Oh Gaaaaaaaaaaaaad," was the only thing she could say as her orgasm flooded Freddie's mouth with an even greater amount of pussy juice. Within a few seconds it was over and she released Freddie from his oral obligation. Freddie would never tell her but he was glad it was over. He had almost suffocated getting her off. **

** Sam's heart was pounding as if she had run a marathon and it was difficult for her to catch her breath. Freddie brought his face to hers and she gently kissed his mouth, without thought to where it had been. Her tongue found its way past his lips and she realized the interesting taste was her own pussy juice. "I've tasted worse," she thought as she broke the kiss and pulled Freddie into a close embrace. This had been her first sexual experience and it was with the guy she loved. Sam looked at Freddie and whispered, "That was the best thing I've ever had. I'm really glad my first orgasm was with you." **

** "I feel the same way," he said, "I just want you to know how special you are to me. I love you and I always will."**

** "I love you too Freddie and you better always love me back."**

** "Sam, does this mean you're my girlfriend?"**

** "Freddie, you are a dufus….but you're my dufus. Yes, I'm your girlfriend."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly's Room Sunday 4:30 A.M.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly sat in her bed fuming. It had been almost two hours since she had sent her former friend, AKA the blond headed cunt, to get Freddie to fix the DVD player. She knew that only one thing could be going on over there; fucking. "That big dumbass speech of his had done the trick," she thought to herself. "That whore would believe any guy's line of crap, no matter how stupid it sounded. Freddie doesn't love her, he loves me. He loves me damn it! She just waltzed over there with her tits bouncing and that flat ass hanging out of her grandpa's shorts. She knew she was going to seduce Freddie! What else could a guy like Freddie do but get turned on by such a rampant slut. It's not his fault. **_**What else could he do, she put the pussy right into his face**_**."**

**Carly's constant thinking about what was happening in Freddie's bedroom worked into a near psychotic frenzy. She had earlier begun formulating her plan for Freddie's seduction and Sam's destruction. She just didn't want to take Freddie from Sam, she wanted her to suffer. She wanted her revenge to be perfect, and for that to happen, she had to play dumb. She had to have Sam think that she was still her best friend. "Yes Sam," she thought, "you will suffer."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Well, that's chapter 7. Freddie had a new experience, Sam got some relief, and Carly is still pissed off and intent on revenge. **

**. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Explanations**

* * *

**Sam and Freddie lay in bed, talking the way lovers talk. In other words, they said really stupid things that they both thought sounded great. An hour passed and it was getting close to daylight. Soon his mother would be up and before that happened, Sam had to sneak out. He didn't want her to go, just thinking about it made his chest hurt. It was getting really late and he had to say something, he couldn't risk his crazy mom catching them naked in bed. **

"**Sam, it's almost daylight, mom will be sticking her head through that door pretty soon, that's her usual morning routine." **

** "Ok Fredweenie," Sam said as she pecked his lips, "I know that's my cue to get out. I do want to see you later today. Got it!" **

** "Fredweenie…….. You're still gonna call me Fredweenie?" He asked with a puzzled look.**

**Sam smiled, reached down and gave his cock a little shake. "This is my Fredweenie. And, just so you know, it belongs to me now. Keep that in mind, and don't worry nubby love, I'll only call you Fredweenie when were alone. "**

**Freddie smiled and thought to himself, "Sam Puckett, that's one order I'll gladly follow."**

**It was getting too close to daylight and Sam forced herself away from Freddie's bed. It didn't take long to put her shorts and T Shirt on, within seconds she was ready to go. She didn't want to leave but she could only imagine the fit his mother would through at finding her in his bedroom. Especially dressed the way she was, that would really freak her out. She gave Freddie one last kiss, grinned, and said, "Call me around noon, unless you want your ass beat." **

** "I love you Sam"**

** "I love you too Fredweenie."**

**Freddie watched through his bedroom doorway as Sam scooted across the living room towards the front door. She looked beautiful sneaking out of a room. She turned, waved and then she was gone; the best night of his life was over. Hopefully there would be many more, since he was already looking forward to their next make out session. He turned and flipped on the overhead light, looking down to survey his beat up and sticky dong. "You Mr. Cock really need a shower, lets get to the bathroom." For the first time since he could remember, he was happy.**

* * *

**Carly's Apartment: 6:00 A.M. Sunday morning January 3, 2010 **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam stood outside the door to Carly's apartment thinking about how she was going to explain being at Freddie's for nearly four hours. She just knew Carly was going to be pissed and she could see things getting out of hand really fast. She remembered their argument over Shane and how it almost ended their friendship. She also remembered how bitchy Carly was during the Shane situation, but that was nothing compared to the super bitch that Carly was capable of transforming into now. Sam knew it would be a mistake to tell her about what happened with Freddie, especially the sex. She would have to prepare Carly for the news, maybe by next weekend she could reveal Freddie as her new boyfriend. For now, she decided to just say that Freddie had a bad headache and that they both fell asleep waiting for him to get better. It was a shitty story, and sounded lame as hell, but it was all she had. "Damn," she thought, "I wished me and Freddie had gotten our story straight before I left." **

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly's Bedroom: 6:07 A.M. Sunday morning January 3, 2010 **

**

* * *

**

**Sam walked with trepidation into Carly's bedroom. She was sleeping, or rather, pretending to sleep. Sam didn't know that she looked a mess. Her hair was horrible, the result of Freddie's mauling. She also had a couple of visible bite marks and a slight hickey. The worst of it was her sex smell. Pussy juice, sweat, cum..….it all added up to a slightly funky odor. Sam was unaware of how shitty she looked and that she had the tell-tale signs of a good fucking. She was thinking too much about her explanation for staying with Freddie.  
**

** "Is that you Sam?" Carly asked in a feigned sleepy voice. **

** "Who else would it be but me," came the casual reply.**

** Carly rolled over, seeing Sam for the first time that morning. **_**"Oh my God she though…… look at the condition of that whore. She's been fucked five ways to Friday! Be calm, don't show anything. Relax."**_

**Carly brought herself back under control. She had to look and act like the usual Carly or her plan would fail. "You scared me Sam, I've been worried. Where have you been?" Carly tried to put her best concerned voice forward but at the same time thinking, "**_**Like I don't know where you've been you slut!"**_

** "I know this is going to sound lame, but when I got to Freddie's, he had this really bad headache and I was putting cold rags onto his head trying to help him feel better. To make a long story short, we both fell asleep and I just woke up a minute ago."**

**Carly forced herself to look as if she cared about Freddie's fake headache, while thinking to herself, **_**"I bet you helped him feel a lot better...…didn't you bitch….... And you are right about one thing….. that story is the fuckin' lamest lie I've ever heard…… I was there bitch….I heard it all!"**_

**Carly sat up, still looking as concerned as possible. **

**"I hope Freddie is better, I know how bad his headaches can be. In a way, it's just as well that you passed out over there, because I fell asleep just a little after you had left. I was really tired; I guess that's why I was talking so mean to you last night." Carly then mustered up her sweetest look, "Can you ever forgive me for being so bitchy?"**

** "There's nothing to forgive," Sam said, relieved that Carly wasn't throwing a real a bitch fit. "You're my best friend and if you can't be bitchy with me, who can you be bitchy with?"**

** Carly smiled her famous alligator smile, "That's right my sweetiest friend, you're the best! Now come here and hug me." Yes Sam, she thought, **_**"You are the best…....at being a back stabbing, lying whore!"**_

** Carly hopped out of bed, extending her arms as Sam walked towards her. The two girls hugged as usual, except instead of happy thoughts, Carly's brain vibrated with hatred and evil.**

** "Sam, I've got a great idea for what we can do today. Let's do makeovers!"**

** "Great Carly, I think I'll begin mine with a shower."**

** "You do that and later this evening we will glamorize each other. I've got to go to the drug store and get some supplies. I think we should do the works; hair, skin, face and nails…..I think we should do it all and that includes highlights!"**

"**That's a really great idea Carly. I can't wait!"**

**Carly's brain churned, **_**"I can't wait either you stinkin' boy stealing skank!"**_

"**Sounds good," Sam said, as she walked to the shower, feeling happy that Carly wasn't acting like an insane bitch. Little did Sam know that Carly had a plan. An incredibly insane plan. **

**

* * *

  
**

**North Side Drug Store: 11:30 A.M. Sunday morning January 3, 2010 **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam passed out after she showered. Her long night of sexual adventure with Freddie had worn her out. Carly took advantage of Sam's fatigue and ran out to the North Side drug Store, which was only a block from the Plaza. Carly took her time at the drug store, selecting the necessary items with which to begin her destruction of Sam. As she moved from aisle to aisle she ran into something that caught her eye. It was a lockable journal. "Oh, I need this," she whispered to herself. "I'm going to keep a record of all the shit I do to Sam. I'll call this, My Journal of Evil Deeds!" Carly felt very pleased with herself and the torture she was about to unleash. "Oh Sam, you will rue the day you ever back stabbed Carly Shay." Realizing that she had just made a little rhyme, Carly smiled, and continued with her evil shopping**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly's Bedroom: 11:58 A.M. Sunday January 3, 2010.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam was sleeping hard when her phone buzzed. She fumbled around the bed until she found it. Her eyes perked up when she saw who was calling. The screen flashed "Fredweird". She quickly answered, "Hey Weenie."**

"**Hey baby, I miss you."**

"**Do you miss all of me or just parts of me?"**

"**I miss every inch of you."**

"**Good answer. Now get your ass over here and be prepared to take me out for breakfast, lunch or brunch. I don't care what you call it. I'm so hungry I could eat a whale. I'm counting and if you're not here before" That was as far as she got before Freddie rushed into Carly's bedroom. **

** "Is that fast enough for you?" he said with a big shit eating grin.**

** "Apparently, you do everything fast….if you know what I mean." He knew exactly what she meant, and he made a sort of snarly face in response to her jab, at his quick shooting orgasms.**

**Sam smiled at Freddie, "Don't worry Weenie; I'll work with you on developing some self control. Pretty soon you'll be up to a minute before you shoot off all over my arms. Now get over here and kiss me and then go out there and watch TV while I get dressed. I don't want anybody to know about our relationship before I'm ready for them to know about it. Got It?" **

**Freddie did as he was told and let Sam get dressed alone. She always knew he was a good guy, but until this past year, she never fully realized just how wonderful he really was. Yes, he was a good nub and he was all hers. **

**Sam looked around for her clothes. She had put them out last night but it seems Carly had moved them from the computer desk to the dresser. She also noticed something stuck to her jeans, a little yellow note:**

"**Makeovers start at 2:00. Don't be late!!!**

**Love, Carly**

**

* * *

**

**Carly has some very evil plans in store for Sam.......Evil indeed.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Double Trouble for Sam**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Waffle King Restaurant 12:20 P.M. January 3, 2010  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie watched as Sam ate the King Combo breakfast. It was hard to believe that a girl petit as Sam, could eat like a fat trucker, but she could, and did, at every opportunity. She seemed oblivious to everything except the humongous plate of food placed in front of her, which she attacked with both hands. Freddie seemed oblivious to everything except Sam; he was thinking of only one thing, getting her back in bed.**

** "What's on your mind nubster?" Sam asked with a mouthful of waffle.**

** "Oh, just thinking about you….and how hot you look with syrup dripping from your lip."**

** "Damn Freddie, you're going to have to work on your sweet talk, you sound like some fucker from one of Carly's 1980's porno movies."**

** "Carly has porn?"**

** "Duh…..who doesn't?"**

** "So", he asked, "are you staying over at Carly's again tonight?"**

** "I don't know…I guess. She has plans for glamorizing both of us, and I guess she'll ask me to stay over. It's hard to say, she doesn't act right in the head these days."**

** "So, you think you might want to meet up with me later tonight? You know, for some fun and games."**

** "That reminds me weenie, buy some rubbers. It's actually good that you "fast popped" your cork last night. I was so horny, that the thought of getting knocked up, didn't even occur to me. I don't need to be knocked up. So, if you want some poontang, you better get some rubbers. Otherwise you're only gonna' be eating momma's honey pie."**

**Freddie had a flashback of getting face fucked by Sam and nearly smothering to death in the process. "I'll get some rubbers as soon as we leave here," he said. **

** "Don't think you're off the hook, you're still gonna' eat some of my sweet stuff. Momma likes what you do with your tongue. And, if you're really good, I'll do the same for you."**

** That sounded real good to Freddie, and the thought of Sam sucking his cock, made the risk of death seem less of a concern. He was starting to realize that a sexual relationship was a lot of work, especially for the guy.**

** "I love you, " Freddie said.  
**

"**I love you too, now be quiet, and let me eat." **

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly's Apartment 12:35 P.M. January 3, 2010  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly walked into her apartment with her bag of special Sam tormenting stuff. "Spencer!" she yelled, "Are you home?" There was no reply. "Good," she thought, running over to the kitchen silverware drawer and grabbing a spoon, "I can work without risk of getting caught." Carly then ran to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. A locked bathroom was always a safe place to do stuff…nobody barged in on someone when they thought they were taking a big shit. **

**Carly dumped the contents of the drug store bag onto the vanity top. She first picked up a jar of mild fruit extract botanical cream. This was stuff for young, delicate skin, just like Sam's. She opened the jar, and using the spoon, emptied out all the cream into the trash can next to the commode. She sat the empty fruit extract jar down, picked up the extra strength glycolic acid, opened the jar, and then proceeded to spoon the glycolic acid into the empty jar. "This will be great!" she thought, "This stuff is for old ladies who have leather for skin and a million wrinkles. Twenty minutes with this on her face and Sam will look like she dunked her head in a pot of boiling water. Let's see if Freddie likes that....I know I will! "**

**Step one was finished, now she moved on to step two. She opened the box of hair color that she picked out for Sam, it was called, **_**Medium Golden Blond. **_**She made sure that the stuff was ammonia free, because she was mixing it with an acid, and anything with ammonia would have neutralized some of the acid**_**.**_

**The picture on the box was of a pretty blond with very nice hair, **_**"this**_** would look really good on Sam," she thought, and then laughed…. "But not after I'm finished with it!" Carly opened the bottle of hair color and poured about one fifth of it down the sink. She put the Clairol bottle down and then picked up a small bottle of concentrated citric acid. "This," she said to herself………"will make your hair really fried………..…you no good back biting saloon whore!" **

**Carly refilled the Clairol bottle with the citric acid and then put the cap back on. She was finished with sabotaging the makeover materials; the first part of Carly's plan was ready for action. If all went as expected, Sam's hair and face would be a wreck after using this stuff. Carly smiled to herself and carefully put everything back into their boxes, and cleaned up any evidence, that could incriminate her if later found. All she had to do now was wait for Sam to return.**

* * *

**The North Side Drug Store 12:45 P.M. January 3, 2010  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam and Freddie went straight to the birth control and sex product section of the drug store. Freddie had never bought condoms before and the huge selection seemed to baffle him. Sam had bought them once, back when she thought the Shane thing would work out. She ended up filling the rubbers with sour milk and throwing them at hobos. Freddie picked up a box of **_**Trojan Magnums**_** and then looked at Sam. "No Freddie", she said, "Those are not the condoms for you. Here, buy these." Sam grabbed a box of **_**thintensity**_** and handed them to Freddie.**** He was slightly confused, not realizing that condoms weren't all the same.**

"**What's the difference?" Freddie asked.**

"**Magnums are for really big dicks, like porno actors have."**

"**I see," Freddie said, sounding a little embarrassed, not quite certain, if his dick had just been ridiculed. **

"**Don't worry weenie, momma loves your little package," Sam said, as she grabbed Freddie's head with her left hand and pulled his lips to hers, while her right hand palmed his groin. She felt Freddie's cock jump and gave it a little squeeze, causing his knees to bend slightly. Sam deepened her kiss, probing his mouth with her tongue. Freddie made a funny sound and grabbed her plump ass. This was their first public make out session, and while the rubber section was empty of other customers, there was always the risk of somebody showing up. Sam liked the thrill of public groping, but figured she had teased Freddie enough, and pulled her lips from his. "OK lover" She said, let's get out of here." **

** Sam didn't realize that her short make out session had been seen. Melanie, her sister, was also in the drug store. Melanie had transferred schools after the fall semester ended, and had just gotten back to Seattle the night before. Sam didn't even know she was back in town. **

**Melanie was in the store for toothpaste and was taking a short cut through the rubber section when she spotted Sam and Freddie kissing. Melanie had taken a special liking to Freddie about a year ago, and after kissing him during their one time date, she decided she would eventually make Freddie her boyfriend. The sight of those two kissing enraged Melanie. "I can't believe that skuzzy Sam is making out with my Freddie," she thought, and …………buying rubbers! Holy fuck! This is bad….really bad. This is going to be some fucked up shit now, some really fucked up shit" **

**To say Melanie was pissed, would be like saying, that Rosie O'donnell was just a little bit ugly. Melanie was super pissed, and a super pissed Puckett, was a dangerous animal indeed. "This relationship won't go anywhere," Melanie thought, "I'll make sure of that. When I get finished with Sam…..nobody will want to date that skunk bag whore. You will rue the day bitch….you will rue the day you ever met Freddie." **

**Melanie stayed back, out of sight, as Freddie and Sam purchased their rubbers and left the drug store. "I can't believe this" she thought, "I transferred schools, **_**just for Freddie, **_**and the first day back I see this**_** bullshit. **_**Well bitch, I don't care if you are my sister, ****nothing is going to get in the way of my plans****; ****I'm taking you out of the picture****. **

**Melanie stood in the back of the condom section, surrounded by a wide variety of massage oils, rubbers and personal vibrators. These things reminded her that Sam and Freddie must be getting it on, why else would they be buying rubbers?...........and making out in the damn aisle. A single tear ran down Melanie's cheek, ****"I swear, I'll have you Freddie, you don't know it yet, but you will be mine!" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Just Another Pleasant Plaza Sunday**

**

* * *

**

**Just a few seconds after leaving the drug store, Sam had a thought. "Shit, I doubt Carly remembered to get me any hair color, I'd better go back and get something while I'm close to the store." She stopped walking and grabbed Freddie's arm, "I need to run back into the drug store for a minute, while I do that, why don't you dive into, **_**The Chocolate Shoppe**_**, and get us a hot chocolate?"**

** "Sure baby," Freddie replied, "anything for you."**

** "Yea, yea, Benson," she said with a smile, "you just want some pussy later." **

**Sam pecked Freddie's lips, did an about face, and walked back to the drug store, while Freddie, walked into The Chocolate Shoppe and ordered a hot chocolate. After he had purchased the drink he sat down at a table in the back. His thoughts were still about the whirlwind events of the past few hours, and how he went from Freddie Benson, "dork" to Freddie Benson, "boyfriend." His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a familiar pair of lips heading for his mouth. All he got out was, "Back so"….before her mouth met his. The kiss was pretty intense for a Cappuccino shop. "Public tongue," he thought to himself, "for the second time today!" The kiss seemed to last forever before the pretty blond broke her lips free from his.**

** "Hello Freddie, how have you been?"**

** "What do you mean…. Wait…. oh no, Melanie?"**

** "Yea Freddie, I thought you knew it was me. I don't think Sam would be kissing you like that, would she?"**

** "Well, you know how Sam is….always unpredictable." Freddie knew he was in a bind, he didn't want to tell Melanie that he and Sam were now "together" remembering that Sam wanted to announce their relationship publicly when she was ready.**

** "Don't freak out Freddie, I know you and Sam have got something going on. I watched you two kissing in the drugstore." **

** "Well, if you saw us, why did you just now kiss me?"**

** "I don't have time to be coy, so I'm going to be straight with you. I've liked you for the past year and I think we'd be good together. I could tell from the way you kissed me back just now that we have chemistry. I think you'd like being my boyfriend…..there would lots of benefits…if you know what I mean?"**

**Freddie was dumbfounded. He was being hit on by the sister of his girlfriend, and he liked it. "I must be a piece of shit," he thought. "I love Sam and I like kissing Melanie. Damn, being a man is confusing….does this mean I'm a **_**player**_**?" **

**Freddie knew he should tell Melanie, "no way," but all he could muster was, "I'll call you later and we'll talk." Even his inexperienced teenage mind comprehended the trouble this would lead to. "It's insane to mess with your girlfriend's sister, this is stupid," he thought …."But…. she's so hot!" **

"**Well Freddie, what time are you going to call?" Melanie's question brought Freddie out of his semi trance like state. **

"**I guess around 3:00 or so."**

"**Good, I'll be waiting. We've got lots to talk about." Freddie knew he had to get rid of Melanie fast, knowing that a scene would breakout if Sam returned to find Melanie there, especially if the kiss was brought up. To his surprise, Melanie said, "listen Freddie, Sam will be back here soon, and I don't want her to see me just yet. Let's keep this kiss between us and don't tell her I was here."**

** Freddie looked relieved, "OK, I'll call you this evening, around 3:00."**

**Melanie leaned over and gave Freddie a quick smack on the mouth and as fast as she appeared she was gone. "This will probably turn out bad," he thought to himself, "I haven't been with Sam for 24 hours and already I'm in a triangle". Freddie cocked his head and smiled, "Not bad for a dork….not bad at all." **

** Freddie's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "what are you smiling about weenie?" He looked up, it was Sam….The real Sam. Her abrupt presence startled Freddie; he was still a little jumpy from the Melanie visit. Freddie thought fast, "I was just thinking about how much I love being with you **_**Princess**_**." "That was close," he thought, "Damn, these Puckett girls can sure sneak up on people." **

** "Well, stop it Freddie, you look goofy sitting by yourself and grinning from ear to ear. I don't want people to think I'm dating a retard." Sam leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on Freddie's forehead, "I do however, like the topic of your thoughts….me!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie's Apartment 1:00 P.M**

**

* * *

  
**

**Do you want to come in and hang out until it's time to meet Carly? Freddie asked. **

** "Sure," she said, "want me to pick the lock?"**

** "No thanks baby, I'll use the key this time." **

**Freddie opened the door, "Hey mom, it's me," he called out. The apartment was empty; his mom had left a note on the kitchen table. Sam walked over, picked it up, and immediately began to smile. Freddie walked over, she handed the note to him, and a smile immediately crossed his face. The note read:**

**The hospital called, I have to work a double shift.**

**I'll be back around midnight or a little later. **

**Sorry, but you're going have to eat what's here. **

**See you tonight,**

**Love Mom **

**Sam grabbed Freddie by his hand and pulled him to his bedroom. "Well, your mom did say to eat what's here, so, that's what you're gonna' do!"**

**Sam unsnapped her jeans and in no time kicked them across the floor. Her top, bra, and underwear met the same fate. Sam jumped on Freddie's bed and spread her legs. "Come here baby," she urged, "momma's got some desert for you, and get naked while you're at it!" **

**Freddie didn't need to be told twice. He quickly stripped off his clothes, and climbed between Sam's eagerly spread legs. "Find my clit real fast and I'll give you a treat," she said, pushing Freddie's face toward her already moist pussy. Freddie's tongue moved in fast, giving her love button firm circular licks. Sam closed her eyes as Freddie's tongue worked magic on her nub. "Spread me baby" she said, "give it to me real good!" **

**Freddie loved it when Sam talked that way and the movement of her pelvis told him she liked what his tongue was doing. "Shit….that's good….that's right, eat that pussy, baby. Eat momma's pussy!" Sam's continued encouragement energized Freddie's tongue, turning him into a pussy licking machine. Her orgasm came without warning, and as he expected, with it, came the face fucking. "I'm cuming Freddie….I'm cuming in your mouth."**

**Sam's pussy flooded his mouth and face with her slippery cum. It didn't seem to be as bad this time, maybe because he knew what to expect. He actually liked the taste of her pussy, and the wild, and horny way she acted, while he was eating her. The pussy eating also had an effect upon his cock, which he believed was as hard as it had ever been. **

**Within a few seconds, Sam's body began to relax as her orgasm faded. **

** She laid there for a minute, until her heart rate and breathing returned to normal. When she was able to look down at Freddie, she was amazed at how much pussy juice he had on his face. "Damn Freddie, you need a shower."**

** "I think I just had one," he said, laughing.**

** "Trade me places," she said, "I'm going give you as good as I got."**

**In the blink of an eye he was side by side with Sam. She was impressed that he could move so fast. Then again, a blow job is a pretty god motivator! "This is going to be fun" she thought, "the weenies first blow job." **

**Sam leaned over Freddie's crotch and took his painfully hard cock into her hand. It pulsed as she touched it. She stroked it a few times before taking the swollen head into her mouth. Freddie made a weird sound and his hands clinched the covers….sort of like a death grip. "I must be killing him," she thought, as she took his cock into her mouth. She sucked gently at first and then with more energy, focusing her attention on the head of his cock, licking in a circular motion. "Oh God Sam…..do that….keep doing that!"**

** "I must be doing a pretty good job," Sam thought, as Freddie began moving his hips, mouth fucking her with his purple pole. "These blow jobs aren't all that bad." Freddie didn't know to warn Sam when he was about to cum and Sam hadn't thought about what to do when he did come. She found out quickly as her hot mouth and tongue pushed Freddie over the edge. The only warning Freddie gave of his impending orgasm was a groan as he began pumping sperm into her mouth. Sam started gagging as his thick load sprayed across her tongue. She pulled off Freddie's tool, gagging and spitting cum. "Damn it Freddie", she yelled, "Get me something to drink!"**

**Freddie rolled out of bed and ran to the fridge. His Cock bounced as he ran, leaving a little trail of cum drops from his room to the kitchen. He came back with a can of cola, she grabbed it, and in one swig half of it was gone. "I'll tell you Freddie, I thought cum smelled bad…..but that shit tastes way worse than it smells." **

"**Sorry Sam," next time I'll give you fair warning when I'm about to shoot."**

"**Well, you better….if you ever expect a third blow job." **

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly's Apartment: 2:00 P.M.**

**

* * *

**

**Sam bounced into Carly's apartment, feeling pretty good after her "nooner" with Freddie. "I love having my pussy licked," she thought, "And I'm going to get fucked tonight! I wonder if that will be as good as being eaten? Oh well, if it's not all that great, I'll make Freddie eat me to make up for it. Either way, I win. I guess I must be turning into a sex maniac, because, I can't stop thinking about sex."  
**

**Sam looked around the living room and didn't see anybody. **"**Carly," she yelled, "Where are you?"**

** "I'm in my bedroom, come on in."**

** Carly was sitting at her computer, checking email, when Sam walked in. "I'll just be a second" she said.**

** "That's ok. I've got to pee anyway." Sam still had the drugstore bag in her hand when she walked into Carly's bathroom. She closed and locked the door, which was something she always done. Sam sat on the toilet to pee, she noticed two bags on the vanity; one with her name and the other with Carly's.**

** After Sam finished peeing, she checked out the bags, each had a jar of facial peel. "Hmmm, I see Carly got the good expensive product for herself, and she got the shit product for me…..well, I'm the one with a boyfriend…..I need the good product." **

**Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out the only thing she ever carried, a Swiss army knife. She took out the little tool, and extended the spoon. She grabbed a Dixie cup from the dispenser, and sat it on the vanity top. "Now", she said, "I'll just open Carly's jar, and dump the stuff into the Dixie cup." She then took her jar and spooned the contents into Carly's jar. The last thing she did was spoon the stuff from the Dixie cup into her jar. "Now," she thought, "I've got the good stuff and Carly has the shitty stuff!" **

** Sam inspected the hair color Carly had picked out for her, the box said, "_Medium Golden Blond_." It was the wrong color. "Well," she thought, "I'm glad I went back to the drug store this morning and got the _Light Blond_ hair color. No problem, I'll just swap bottles and take this _medium blond_ home for Melanie. I think this is closer to her color anyway." It took just a couple of seconds for Sam to exchange the bottles. She was now ready to get started with the Make Over. It was time to glamorize!**

** Sam walked out of the bathroom carrying all three bags. She put the bag for Melanie on the dresser, and the other two bags on Carly's bed. Carly signed off from her email, then turned and said, "I'll do you first!" Now get in there and wet your hair!"**

**Sam did as she was told and returned with her damp hair wrapped in a towel. "Sam, you're going to really look hot after tonight," Carly said, thinking to herself…"_Yea bitch, really hot!_" **

**Carly was good at applying hair color, and within a couple of minutes, she had Sam's hair all coated with dye and her head covered with a plastic cap. This has to stay on 20 minutes Sam, even if your head itches or burns, it has to stay on 20 minutes."**

** "Geeze Carly, I know. I've done this a bunch of times."**

** "Yes," Carly thought, _but you haven't done it while acid fucked your scalp and hair_." "I know sweetie, I just wanted to remind you in case this stuff started having a bad reaction or something."**

**Carly picked up the jar of facial peel for Sam. "This stuff stays on 20 minutes. It's very gentle but it just might sting a little bit. If it does, try and put up with it. Believe me, it will be worth it!" Carly opened the jar, and with fast, agile fingers, she applied the chemical to Sam's face. Carly looked especially happy, "_I'd love to tell you what I'm doing," _she thought._ "I can't wait to see your skin after this stuff fucks it up….you'll be lucky to give head to a hobo after tonight!"_**

** Carly wiped her hands and said, "I'm finished with you, so I guess I'll put on my facial peel." She picked up her jar and went over to the mirror. "This is some really good stuff," she thought……very easy on the skin" Carly applied an extra large amount of the white goop to her face and neck. It felt good going on; cool and slick. She looked at the desk clock, it said 2:20. "Well Sam, at 2:40 we can get this shit off our faces and you can rinse your hair." **

** Carly lay on her bed, waiting for 20 minutes to pass. She noticed her face had begun to tingle. "Sam, how does your face feel?"**

** "Not bad," Sam said, "How about yours?"**

** "I'm tingling a bit, but the instructions on the jar said that might happen."**

**Carly's face felt worse with each passing minute. The tingle had turned into a full burning sensation "Damn Sam, I don't know how much longer I can stand this, my face is on fire."**

** "Don't be such a pussy. You know this shit is supposed to burn a little. That's how you know it's working"**

** "So, you're saying your face hurts too?"**

** "Yea, my face burns a little, but not enough to stop before the time is up."**

**Carly couldn't believe how much her face hurt. If her skin felt this bad, Sam's had to be near torment levels. Finally the 20 minutes had passed and Carly leaped from her bed and ran to the bathroom, flushing the malevolent cream from her face with cold water.**

"**Mother fucker!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.**

** Sam jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom, "What's wrong?" she asked. Carly was standing in front of the mirror, crying into a towel. She stood there for a second, slowly lowered it, and turned towards Sam. "Just look at my face Sam…..just look at my face!" **

** "Holy shit!" Sam screamed......... "You look horrible!" **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sam Goes To Port Townsend**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam was mesmerized by Carly's inflamed and swollen face. It looked like she had rolled her head in Poison Ivy. "What am I to do?" Carly asked, in an even whinier, than usual, voice. **

** Sam thought about her own face, wondering if the same thing was going to happen to her. "Go and lie down for a minute, I'm going to get this shit off my face and hair and then I'll take care of you."**

** "OK, but hurry. My face still burns and now it's starting to itch."**

**Sam jumped into the shower and in just a few seconds she had all washed away the stuff from her head and face. She gave her puss a good cleaning too, because she had plans for it later, involving Freddie and his mouth….oh yea, and his little pecker. As she dried her hair, she noticed how good her skin looked. "It's funny," she thought, "I look great and Carly looks like a monster from one of Freddie's fucked up movies. I wonder what went wrong with her facial. Oh well, if it had to happen to one of us, I'm glad it was her instead of me."**

**Carly looked at Sam as she came out of the bathroom and started to cry. "You look beautiful and I look like a fuckin' monster!"**

**Sam silently agreed but tried to offer a few soothing words, "No Carly, you're just a little red and you'll be back to your usual gorgeous self in no time. We just need to figure out what to put on your skin to help it be less…….red." Neither Sam nor Carly knew much about first aid but they knew someone who did. Freddie. "I'll call Freddie," Sam said, "I bet his mother has an entire drug store full of medicine over there."**

"**Yes, call Freddie. I want my Freddie."**

"_**Your**_** Freddie?" Sam thought, scoffing at Carly's arrogance. "When was the last time he ate **_**your**_** fishy pussy? Ugh…never!" **

"**Call him now Sam, he'll know what to do." **

**

* * *

**

**Freddie was stretched out on the sofa, watching Space Ghost. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, especially now that he was finally getting pussy, but he liked to pretend to be Space Ghost. His fantasizing was interrupted by beeps from his cell. It was Sam. "Hey baby, what's up?"**

"**Freddie get over here, I need your medical advice." He didn't have time to answer; Sam had cut the call short. "Oh shit," he thought, leaping from the sofa and racing to Carly's, "Sam's hurt." It didn't occur to him that it might be Carly that needed help. **

"**What's wrong baby?" Freddie asked, running into Carly's room, looking especially worried.**

"**Baby?" Carly thought, "That fuckers talking to Sam, he thought **_**she**_** was hurt? Oh God I hate that fuckin' bitch."**

"**It's Carly who is in trouble, Sam explained. She put on some facial peel, and it turned her face to hamburger. Do you know of anything that might help her?"**

"**Hamburger? Why you blond cunt," she thought, "I still look better than you…even in this fucked up condition." **

** Freddie went to Carly's computer and within a few minutes he had an idea of what to do. "Mom's got everything we need, I'll be right back." Freddie zoomed to his apartment and returned with some vitamin E lotion, aloe, anti-inflammatory pills, a pain pill, and a tube of anti itch ointment, with some kind of skin numbing shit in it that nobody in the room could pronounce.**

** Carly looked at Freddie and said, "I told Sam you'd know what to do. **_**My**_** Freddie always knows what to do."**

**. "Oh shit," Sam thought, "I'm going to puke if this asshole, keeps calling him, **_**her Freddie**_**." Just then Sam's cell beeped…it was a text message….from….Melanie.**

_**Sam, get home quickly. **_

_**Emergency.**_

_**Mom will explain when you get here.**_

"**Freddie, I've got to go home. Melanie texted me about an emergency, I'll call you when I find out something." Freddie's mind started to panic. He started thinking about what it could be, "Maybe Melanie had turned against me," he thought, "And was going to tell Sam about our kiss, or worse, about me agreeing to talk to her today." It was hard to predict what a Puckett would do, you always had to prepare for the worst.**

"**I can walk you home," Freddie said.**

"**No, stay here and take care of Carly. Here face needs all the attention it can get." **

**Sam's comment enraged Carly, but she held her tongue. "I'm gong to fuck you up so bad Puckett," she thought…." You'll look like a friggin' turd pile after I get done with you. And then I'm going to break you and Freddie up, and later dump his lame ass. I'll fix both of you!"**

**Freddie followed Sam to the door. "Call me as soon as you know something," he said, pulling her close and kissing her soft red lips.**

"**I will. Now take care of Carly and I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you Fredweenie."**

"**I love you Princess, bye" Freddie had a worried look as Sam turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator. "I hope this isn't about me," he said, closing the door.**

**

* * *

**

"**OK Carly," Freddie said, walking back into her bedroom. "Let's get you fixed up." Within a few minutes, Freddie had applied the differentlotions and ointments to her face, and had given her a couple of pills. It didn't take long for her to start to feel better and her face even began to look slightly better. "Come and lie next to me Freddie," Carly said, "I need soothing." Freddie climbed into bed as she had requested.**

** "Get behind me," Carly said, I want to put my head between your legs."**

** "This is weird," he thought, but he did it anyway. He wasn't worried about Sam at the moment, she was on her way home, however, he didn't want that crazy Spencer to walk in and see them like this.**

** "Where's Spencer?" He asked.**

"**Camping trip with Socko," Carly replied. That was good news, now he could relax without having to worry about explaining their weird sitting arrangement.**

** "This doesn't feel too bad," he thought. Carly's head was resting right on his cock and her arms were on both his legs. She was slightly tracing random paths with her fingers, along his ankles, and it felt pretty good.**

** "Well, Freddie," Carly thought, "I have you in bed and I'm in a pretty good position to turn you on. Let's see how long it takes." To her surprise, it didn't take long.**

**The pressure of her head on his dick, and the movement of her fingers on his ankles, began to stir Freddie's hormones. He could feel his cock beginning to grow and once a cock starts to grow, only an axe murderer, or mouth to mouth, with Ellen DeGeneres, can stop it. In other words, Freddie was having an erection.**

** "Good," Carly thought. "I feel your cock starting to grow. That means I'm turning you on, and it won't be long, until you're fucking me. My plan screwed up today but I'll still win…I always win." **

**Freddie began to really get aroused by Carly's slight efforts at seduction. His hands had been resting on her shoulders, slightly rubbing them, which also was making him horny. Before long, his hands were sliding down her arms toward her small but firm tits. Carly was wearing a T Shirt and no bra, so when Freddie's hands found her tits, he got mostly tit. He cupped both tits and ran his thumb in circles around her nipples. Carly let out a groan of encouragement. "I really am a piece of shit," he thought. I was sucking face with Melanie this morning and now I'm groping Carly's tits. Score one for the dork!"**

** "Damn, this feels good." Carly thought, "I think I might revise my plan of dumping Freddie. I believe I'll keep him for a while, he'll be fun!" Freddie's cell phone buzzed, interrupting his tit squeezing. It was Sam. **

"**Hi," he said.**

** "Freddie, I've got to go to Port Townsend. My Aunt, the biologist, was attacked by a flock of ducks and was severely "ducked up."**

** "Ducked up?" Freddie said, "What's that mean?"**

** "Well, those ducks beat her up pretty good, gave her a concussion, and well, ducked her up. You know, fucked her up, duck style."**

** "I don't understand, why do you, have to go, to Port Townsend?"**

** "She has a four year old girl. I'm going to take care of both of them, until her husband gets in from Iraq, which will be next Sunday."**

** "So you'll be there until next Sunday?"**

** "I don't want to go but I guess I have no choice. You will miss me, right?"**

** "You know it. I'll call every day….a bunch of times."**

** "You better, momma don't like her man neglecting her…and that includes phone calls. Well, I guess I'll get my things together and go. Explain things to "old hamburger puss" and I'll call you when I get there. I love you." **

"**I love you too, bye"**

** "I wonder what that was." Curly thought, "And what's this love bullshit about….let's see if he still loves her after I suck his cock and fuck his balls off." **

** Freddie began to rub Cary's head, as he relayed the content of Sam's phone call.**

"**Sam had to go to Port Townsend to take care of her aunt," he said. "She won't be back until next Sunday. **

**That was the best news Carly could have asked for. A week without Sam was all she needed. "I'll be banging Freddie by tomorrow night," she thought "And by next Sunday, Sam will be just a bleached blond memory, and Freddie will be mine. Hell, I might even suck his dick in a little while, well, that is if my face starts to feel better."**

** "That's too bad," Carly said, pushing her head into Freddie's cock. **

"**It sure is," Freddie replied, as his hands returned to massaging her tits." Don't worry, I'll have you as good as new by the time she gets back."**

"**Well, Freddie, I expect you to take real good care of me for the rest of the week. You can start by putting your hands **_**under**_** my T Shirt."**

"**Some people might think I'm a piece of shit," Freddie thought, as he squeezed Carly's nipples, "But, the truth is, I love Sam, and I'm only rubbing Carly's tits ……..for medical purposes." **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Freddie's Situation**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie had reached a startling conclusion; you can only rub titties for so long before it gets boring. It was also uncomfortable sitting behind Carly, and he wanted to change positions, so he could make a better move on her. She seemed quite content with the status quo, in fact, too content. "Carly," he said, "this is great but I could do a lot more if I were next to you." **

**There was no response other than a kind of low snoring sound. He slightly nudged her, "Carly, are you asleep?" Still no reply came.**

** Freddie didn't know it, but one of the pills he had given Carly, was a sleeping pill, not a Tylenol. So, there he was, sitting with both hands full of sleeping tits. This position had become very uncomfortable, and since the tit rubbing had become dull, he decided to let her sleep. He pushed her forward, and slid out from behind her as easily as he could, and then gently laid her flat. **

** He stood next to the bed, looking down at a barely dressed and fully knocked out Carly. What he did next was what most guys would do; he checked her out. He lifted her shirt and gave both nipples a quick suck. He then slid his hand underneath her shorts for a quick feel. Her pussy felt a little different than Sam's. It was slick. She had a shaved cat down there. "This isn't too bad," he thought, and then pulled her shorts down enough to get a quick look. "Not bad at all, I wish she were awake, I wouldn't even mind licking this thing."**

** Satisfied with his quick inspection, he pulled her shorts back up, and then covered her with a blanket. He gave her a little kiss and went back to his apartment. "Just my luck, I finally get Carly in bed and she passes out." **

**

* * *

  
**

**He entered his bedroom and noticed the time. It was 4:00 pm. He had forgotten to call Melanie. "Oh shit," he said aloud, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He quickly pushed the buttons and a moment later Melanie answered.**

** "A little late aren't we Fredward," she said, sounding pissed.**

** "I've been taking care of Carly; she had some kind of skin reaction."**

** "Well, I don't really care if her skin explodes but I do care about me. I was beginning to think you were not going to call."**

**Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours was finally catching up with Freddie. The result being a state of confusion combined with exhaustion. He decided to just be straight with Melanie.**

** "Let me explain things as best I can. I fell asleep last night watching a shitty movie and I woke up to find Sam beating my meat. We talked and admitted that we both love each other. I ran into you this morning and we kissed before I figured out it was you and not Sam and then I realized I liked kissing you. Later today I ended up alone with Carly, and before I knew it, I was rubbing her tits….only for medical purposes…..just to make her feel better….but I was still rubbing her tits…..and I liked doing that. So that's basically it. I have deep feelings for Sam but I like messing with other girls at the same time. Am I screwed up or not?"**

** "You're not screwed up Freddie, you're just a guy. Guys are demented like this by their biology. I have to admit that I don't like hearing about this Sam and Carly shit but it was bound to happen. I mean, you've gotten pretty hot since puberty kicked in, and you three are constantly together. I would have been surprised if nothing had happened."**

**Freddie liked what she said. It made sense to him. It made him feel less like a slime ball and more like a normal guy. "So, what are **_**we**_** supposed to do?" He asked.**

** "I told you this morning that I wanted you and I still do. But, I won't share you with my sister or that ho Carly. **

**If you end up my boyfriend, there will be no more tit rubbing of other girls….even for medical purposes. The choice of who you want is yours to make, and after you decide, I'll accept your choice and cause you no trouble. That is, as long as it's me."**

** "Sam is already my girlfriend….she agreed this morning."**

** "Well, here is what were going to do. I'm going to visit you tonight and give you the time of your life. If after wards, you still want that frumpy Sam, then go for it. I'm guessing after you get my stuff, you won't want to give it up. Just be showered and have a few rubbers ready later tonight. By the way, what's your mom's work schedule?"**

** "Third shift, midnight to six." He replied, "She leaves here around 11:30." **

**"Perfect, you can expect me at midnight. I really want you Freddie, and I'll show you just how much when I get there. So be ready for the time of your life!"**

** "Are you sure about this?"**

** "Just leave the door unlocked and I'll see you later. Bye for now."**

** "Bye." Freddie said, as he stretched out on his bed, thinking about how his life suddenly became complicated. "Well," he said to himself, "This may all blow up and end horribly but at least I'm finally going to screw somebody. Anyway, screwing Melanie is practically the same as screwing Sam. I mean, they both have the same DNA, which means they are both the same person. If I screw one, I might as well screw both." Freddie's brainless logic made less and less sense, mostly due to his fatigue. His desire for sleep got the best of him, and he decided to take a short nap, and sort out his feelings later. He closed his eyes and within a few minutes was out. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Port Townsend**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam's mom stopped in front of her sister's house. "Well Sam," she said, "I'm going to the hospital to pick up your Aunt Jessie, I'll be back as soon as possible. Just go on in and introduce yourself. Her friend from work has been watching the kids and will probably go home."**

"**Great," Sam said, as she pulled her suit case from the back seat. She closed the car door and her mom drove away. Any other time, a week out of school would be great, but now that she and Freddie were together, it seemed like the shittiest thing to happen. Sam walked up the path to the front door and knocked. A short attractive woman with dark hair answered. "You must be Sam, come on in, I'm Carla."**

**Sam looked at the cute older woman, thinking about how she reminded her of her best friend. "Wow, I have a friend named Carly," she said. **

"**Small world," she replied. I hate to run off but I've got to get home to my kids. Your little cousins are in front of the TV and there is food on the table."**

"**It was good to meet you Carla; maybe I'll see you again before I go home."**

"**I'm sure of it, I'll be by a few times this week. Bye for now."**

"**Bye". Sam said and walked into the kitchen. Her eyes brightened when she saw two boxes of fried chicken. "Well," she thought, "before I eat you, I'm going to let Freddie know I'm here, safe and sound." She took out her phone, typed a quick note and hit send.**

**Freddie's nap was interrupted by a sharp beep. He received a text, it was from Sam.**

** Just arrived here.**

** Will call later.**

** I Luv U. **

**

* * *

  
**

**He read the text and started to feel guilty about what he planned to do later. He almost decided to back out of tonight's rendezvous with Melanie but was afraid to cancel. Melanie was a Puckett and pissing one of them off was not a good idea. **

**He replied to Sam's text.**

** I'll be waiting.**

** Luv U 2.**

**Freddie noticed it was 9:00 PM. Three hours until Melanie and her pussy would show up. There were only two things for him to do; shower and wait. He did both.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Freddie's Big Night**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly's Bedroom 11:30 PM**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly's eyes opened. She was in bed and alone. The last thing she remembered was Freddie straddling her from behind and massaging her tits. She was slightly agitated that he was gone. She rolled herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to pee. "I'll text him," she thought, "I'll make my move when he gets back here." She picked up her toothbrush and applied a wad of crest. "Good sex begins with good breath," she thought, "and that's what I'm going to give Freddie."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie's Bedroom**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie emerged from his bathroom, clean from a quick shower. He dressed in as few clothes as possible; lounge shorts, minus the underwear. His phone beeped again, it was another text, this time from Carly.**

** Come over Freddie**

** I need you **

** Hurry**

**Freddie didn't speculate as to why Carly wanted him there. He just ran to her room as fast as he could. "What's wrong?" he asked, huffing and trying to catch his breath.**

** "Come over here Freddie and sit next to me." Freddie did as he was instructed. Her face looked about 75% better than it did earlier. She was beginning to look pretty again.**

** "I remember you being with me this afternoon but when I woke up a minute ago you were gone." **

** "You fell asleep, so I tucked you into bed, and went back home."**

**She took both his hands and guided them to her tits "I do remember you giving the twins a workout, and I think they want another massage," she said, in her most sexy sounding voice.**

**Her boldness temporarily struck Freddie dumb. He sat there with a blank look on his face, which was suddenly broken by her mouth joining his. This was no friendly kiss; it was a full, tongue on tongue assault. His hands went to work on her tits, as she reached between his legs, and grasped his quickly growing tool. **

** "I want you Freddie. I want to fuck you, I want your cock inside me and I want it now."**

**Freddie's brain blazed with lust from the combination of Carly's dick rubbing and sexy language. She pulled off what little clothes she had on, and then told him to lie back, while she yanked his shorts off. **

**She smiled as she took hold of Freddie's cock, "this is what I want," she said, sucking the purple knob between her lips. Freddie closed his eyes as her mouth worked like a cock sucking machine. She was an amazing cock jockey; much better than Sam's earlier work.**

** "I'm going to come if you keep doing that!" he warned.**

**Carly stopped her sucking. "I don't want that…just yet," she said, leaning back and spreading her legs. Come here and taste my pussy."**

**Freddie positioned his head between her legs. Her pussy was bald except for a thin strip of hair above her clit. He sucked her pussy lips into his mouth and teased her hole before sticking his tongue into her as far as possible. She squirmed in response, humping his face while he tongue fucked her slick hole. **

** "That's right, eat me baby," she said. "Suck my clit."**

"**Damn," Freddie thought, "she sounds like she knows what she wants. Well, I guess I'll just give it to her."**

**Freddie locked in on her clit, which to his surprise was much larger than Sam's. He liked the bigger clit; finding it easier to suck and lick, even though it reminded him of a little cock. Carly's Latin blood began to boil, as his tongue worked over her tiny pole. As she neared orgasm, the face fucking began. "This must be an occupational hazard," he thought, as his face was smeared with Carly's slick cum.**

"**That was great," she said. "My first orgasm…well, the first that I didn't do myself."**

**Freddie was kind of shocked to learn that Carly masturbated. "You play with yourself?" he asked.**

** "Oh Freddie," she said smiling, "you've got so much to learn?" She reached down and gently rubbed his head. "Get up here," she ordered.**

**Freddie moved up and was face to face with her. She leaned forward and their mouths met. Freddie felt her take hold of his very swollen cock and then guide it into her hot pussy. It was his first pussy and as she clamped down on his cock he began to tremble. "God Carly," he said, "this feels great!"**

** His hips started to move and the pace increased. "Take it easy Freddie, don't come inside me. Pull out when you're ready."**

**It took only a couple of thrusts before his legs began to shake and his "orgasm face" appeared. Carly guessed that he was close to exploding, so she pushed him onto his back, and quickly moved between his legs. She grabbed his cock, and started stroking the shaft, while at the same time sucking the head. She had learned this move from watching porno. What she didn't learn, was what to do when you got a mouth full of cum.**

**Freddie's cock popped its wad into her mouth. "Oh God, she thought…."this shit is awful!" He had hold of her head and was thrusting his cock into her mouth, spraying what seemed like a gallon of cum. In reality, it was just a little bit, but it seemed like a bucket full. When he released her head, she sprang from the bed, and headed straight to the bathroom. He heard assorted coughing and spitting sounds, followed by gargling. She returned a few minutes later, her breath smelling of scope.**

"**So baby, was that good?" She asked.**

** "It was great Carly, better than I ever imagined."**

"**Well," she said, getting back in bed next to him. "I've got more planned for you, in a little while, after you recharge."**

"**More?" Freddie thought. Just then his cell beeped. He got out of Carly's bed, and looked for his shorts, they were on the other side of the room. He picked his phone up to read the text. It was from Melanie.**

**Where R U?**

"**Oh shit," he thought. It was 12:10 and he completely forgot about her. He had to come up with a story for Carly. "It's my mom, she wants to see me right now."**

"**Don't be gone long….I've got something planned you will like."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie threw on his shirt and shorts and returned to his apartment. Melanie was in his bed and naked. "It's about time. Where were you?"**

** "I was taking care of Carly….she needed some help with her….head."**

**Melanie grinned, "get over here and help me with my head…or should I say..... Your head!" She opened the covers, inviting Freddie to join her. She had the same beautiful body as Sam. The same milky smooth skin, the same moles and freckles and the same beautiful face. **

"**Oh shit," he thought, "if she tries to suck me, she will know I've been with Carly. Not only does my dick smell like pussy….it's as dead as an ice cube." He looked down at the naked girl and said, "First, I've got to go to the bathroom, too many colas!"**

**Freddie hurried to the bathroom, closed the door, and as fast as possible washed his dick. It wasn't all that easy to do it at the sink but he managed. He dried himself and returned to Melanie. As he was climbing into bed with her, he remembered that his face, and breath, also smelled like pussy. **

**He headed straight for her pussy. "If I eat Melanie," he thought, "she won't detect Carly's pussy on me."**

"**Damn Freddie, you sure are eager to taste my pie."**

"**I've thought about nothing else," he said, as he spread her legs. Her pussy was completely bald, no hair. It was the sexiest thing he ever saw, and he wasted no time in tasting it. He licked every part of her twat; discovering the one difference between Melanie and Sam. Melanie had the bigger clit. **

**After a few minutes of intense pussy licking, Melanie urged Freddie to bring his face to hers. She kissed him with passion, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him less aggressively than Sam; not better, just different. She reached between his legs to find….a limp dick. Freddie had a lot of orgasms in the past 24 hours and he was spent. His dick was temporarily out of order.**

** "What's wrong Freddie, don't I turn you on?"**

** "No, no…I'm just nervous….I guess that's what's wrong."**

**Melanie smiled and popped out of bed. "Don't worry. I have just what you need." She went to her purse and returned with a blue pill. "Swallow this," she said.**

**Freddie looked at it and then popped it into his mouth. It was bitter and he forced himself to swallow. **

** "Give me that can of old soda on my night table," he said. "I think this is stuck in my throat. Melanie obliged and as Freddie drank the flat soda, she got back into bed with him. She grinned, certain that his dick would be up and running in less than a half hour.**

**Melanie had brought "erection insurance." She had sneaked into her mom's bathroom and swiped a couple of the Viagra she kept for her boyfriends. She didn't know how Freddie would perform tonight, but she wanted to make sure a limp cock was not an issue. She was glad she brought the pills.**

** "What was that?" Freddie asked.**

** "Oh, just a special vitamin…it will help with your limp weenie."**

**

* * *

  
**

**They lay in bed, side by side, kissing and touching for about 20 minutes and then it happened. Freddie's cock suddenly inflated like a hot air balloon. Melanie felt it against her leg and she pushed him onto his back.**

** "Its fun time now" she said, kissing her way towards his cock. The Viagra induced erection was the most powerful Freddie ever had. It throbbed to the point of hurting, and as Melanie took him into her mouth, his cock became even stiffer.**

**She sucked his cock like a pro; better than Sam or Carly. His heart pounded and his breathing grew as labored as if he had run a mile while carrying Gibby piggy back. Melanie's high quality cock sucking would have easily made him come earlier, but now it seemed nothing could get him off. He was horny, and felt like he wanted to come, but was unable to do it.**

**Sam stopped her sucking and straddled his groin. "Hand me a rubber," she said. Freddie took one from the night stand and gave it to her. Within a few seconds she had it on his cock. The reward was the tightest pussy, of the three he had so far experienced. She started moving her hips, she was fucking him. This was torture. His balls were like tight little marbles, and they ached, but at the same time Melanie's pussy felt so good. **

** "Where did you learn how to fuck?….this is….great," he said.**

** "I've screwed a few older guys back at private school. I needed to learn about sex so I could make you happy. Being a virgin just means you don't know shit about sex, and two virgins together, make for a shitty fuck."**

**It made sense to Freddie, he really didn't care how many guys she previously fucked. He was just enjoying the rewards of her sex education. She pulled her legs in close together and bounced her pussy on his cock; each thrust driving Freddie into further, "orgasmless agony". She had been fucking him for about 10 minutes and under normal circumstances, he would have shot off approximately ten times. The Viagra had given him a super hard erection but the orgasm was still under the brain's control. Freddie could fuck but he couldn't come!**

**Freddie's futile thrusting was interrupted by a beep from his cell phone. He opened his phone and read the text. It was from Carly.**

** I need you**

** Get over here!**

** "It's not polite to read texts while I'm riding your meat," she said, somewhat irritated.**

** "It's Carly, she needs me for a second. I won't be gone long but I've got to go and see what she wants. If I don't go, she'll come here."**

** "Well, I guess so….but you better hurry. I don't want to have to come and get you!"**

** Melanie wasn't happy but she rolled off of Freddie, allowing him to get out of bed. He stripped off the rubber and threw it into the trash. He stepped into his shorts and pulled them up. He didn't bother with a shirt.**

** "I'm thirsty," Melanie said, pouting.**

** "Well, go to the kitchen and help yourself. I'll be back before you can drink a can of cola."**

** "You are a sucky host," Freddie Benson!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly's Bedroom**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Here I am" Freddie said, "walking into Carly's bedroom. **

"**Well get over here," She said, "I've missed you." Freddie climbed into bed as she quickly moved her mouth to his. She kissed him deeply and then pushed him onto his back. "Let me get those shorts off" she said, "You make me so hot Freddie….I just want to fuck you to death."**

** "That just might happen," he thought. **

**His cock was rock hard from the Viagra, but Carly thought she had motivated his erection. "I can see you want me too," she said, feeling complimented by his enormous hard on.**

** "You do turn me on," he said.**

**`Freddie's words inspired Carly to take his cock into her mouth. She wanted to show him her skills and she let go with everything she knew. She massaged his balls while her head bobbed upon his red meat. She took all of him into her mouth, which in reality wasn't too difficult. His cock was average sized, and her head, slightly larger than average.**

**Freddie was beginning to enjoy Carly's talented mouth when he felt something strange. She was sticking her finger up his ass!**

** "Whoo," Freddie said, quite alarmed. I don't know about that…let's save that kind of stuff for later……a lot later."**

"**Whatever," Carly thought, "Your loss, I've heard it's great." She removed her finger from his ass and focused on giving him head. **

** "What the fuck," Freddie thought, "where did she learn about that shit?"**

**After sucking him for a few minutes, she straddled him as Melanie had done earlier. She sat on his cock and began moving her hips in a circular motion; she had learned this from watching Traci Lords. "This feels great," she said, fucking Freddie even faster. Her pussy was moving so fast that it looked like she might tear his cock from his body. Freddie's head throbbed, his balls ached, and he desperately wanted to come….instead Carly had an orgasm.**

**Carly's first vaginal orgasm took her by surprise. It was much stronger than the one she had earlier. Her pussy was on fire and Freddie's hose was just the tool she needed. "Fuck me Freddie, fuck my hot cunt, make my pussy come! Oh Goddddd!!!" **

**Carly rode Freddie's cock like an experienced street whore. She was oblivious to the world; only her orgasm mattered. When it was over, she collapsed on top of Freddie. They were both wet with perspiration and Carly's pussy juice. Carly had never been this sweaty or satisfied before. She had forgotten about her plans for revenge against Sam. Instead, she had fallen in love with Fredward.**

"**That was something Carly. I can feel your heartbeat and it's really racing. I didn't know if you were coming or having a heart attack."**

"**I've never felt anything so good," she said, still trembling from her gigantic orgasm. "You were great Freddie."**

** "I'm glad you came," he said. "I just wish I could. I don't know what's wrong with my cock. I can't make it come!" Carly looked at Freddie; he looked a mess. His eyes were blood shot and his cock looked frightening. The veins were engorged and his dick was part maroon and part purple. He had the dreaded, "cock lock." This was a condition where you get a big raging erection but are unable to come. **

**Carly propped her head up on one elbow. "Don't worry baby, I'll help get you off." She got out of bed, went to her dresser, and retrieved a small bottle, and then walked back to the prostrate Freddie. "Do you know what this is?" She asked.**

**Freddie shook his head, "no" what is it?"**

** "Ass lube," she replied. "Now get ready for the experience of your life."**

**Carly opened the bottle and poured a large amount on Freddie's cock. The stuff was really slick. "Do what I say Freddie and you should have one hell of an orgasm. I'm going to get on my knees and you get behind me. Put your dick into my ass and fuck me. Be easy and slow at first and then pump me like you would my pussy. Just be careful and stop if I ask you to"**

**The idea of ass fucking Carly excited Freddie and he positioned himself behind her. It wasn't real easy to put a slick cock into a tight ass hole. It would have been comical had Freddie not been so frustrated with his inability to come. The first few attempts failed, his dick sliding away from the brown bull's eye. But success finally came. He got the head of his cock into her tight ass hole.**

** "Slow down!" Carly yelled, "It hurts." She quickly discovered that a first time ass fuck, wasn't as great, as the porno girls made it out to be. However, after a minute or so, her ass relaxed enough for him to start pumping. Her ass was really tight and Freddie's brain was burning with lust. He moved slowly at first, but was soon pumping his cock all the way into her ass. **

**Carly was getting into it too; her G spot was really stimulated by his brutal pounding. She even started meeting his thrusts, fucking Freddie with her hot ass. The sight of her beautiful ass taking his cock was finally enough. He felt a faint tingle in his groin. It was the beginning of an orgasm. He pumped her ass like a mad man and the payoff was a long overdue wad of cum. Carly's orgasm came a few seconds before Freddie's…to her surprise. She wasn't expecting this to get **_**her**_** off.**

**It was the hardest work Freddie had ever done, and they both collapsed in a slippery pile of sexually satisfied flesh. Freddie was exhausted by the ass fucking and Carly had discovered that an anal orgasm was damn good. They lay together for a few minutes, while their heart rates, and breathing, returned to normal. Then the fatal words were said.**

** "I love you." **

** "I love you too," replied Freddie….before realizing what he was saying.**

** "Oh Freddie, I knew it…I knew you loved me. We're going to be the best boyfriend and girlfriend ever!"**

"**Oh no," he thought. "I've fucked up super big time. Could this get any worse?"**

**Just then his phone beeped…he knew who it was. "That's mom, nobody else would be texting me at this time. I've got to run over and see what she wants."**

** "Well, get back as soon as you can, you don't want to keep your new girlfriend waiting."**

** "I'll be back…soon."**

**Freddie pulled on his shorts and started toward Carly's front door, reading the text as he walked. It was from Melanie and she didn't sound happy.**

** Get your ass back over here**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Melanie Gets Pissed.**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie dragged himself back to his room. He was near drop dead tired; ass fucking Carly had nearly killed him. His cock and balls were sore and it made walking very uncomfortable. He wasn't up for an argument and he dreaded the confrontation with Melanie.**

**She was sitting in his bed, waiting for him to drag his ass back to her. She was more mysterious than Sam; nobody really knew much about her. She seemed overly nice when they first met, but little by little, her true nature crept out. She was every bit as sneaky and mean as Sam, if not worse. When Freddie saw her face, he knew the shit had hit the fan; her face said it all. "Hi," Freddie said, hoping she wasn't as mad as she looked.**

**"Why were you over there so long?" she asked. "I've been sitting here like a dumbass for over 30 minutes." Freddie didn't have a story prepared ahead of time; he was just too tired, from the serious amount of hard fucking that both girls had put on him. The best he could do was an impromptu big ass lie.**

**"Carly was feeling lonely," he said, "she is over there by herself. Spencer is on a trip with Socko and you know Sam is out of town, and well, she just felt abandoned. She wanted me to sit with her until she fell asleep. It just took a little longer than I expected."**

**"Oh, well, in that case I understand why you would leave me over here, half fucked, and totally frustrated. I guess your best friend Carly takes precedence over the girl you're banging." Freddie didn't know what to say. He was too tired to recognize sarcasm; he even believed that Melanie had bought his story, and she was angry because he had left her in his room, to go and take care of poor Carly. "Hmmm," he thought, "I guess my story wasn't all that unbelievable, in fact, it sounded pretty good. Melanie is as dumb as any other bitch."**

**Freddie's silent gloating was cut short. She looked him in the eye and said, "Freddie…that was a stupid ass story and a pathetic attempt at deception. I know exactly what you and that bitch were doing over there…… because….. I went over to see for myself, why you were gone for so long."**

**A sick feeling washed over Freddie. He didn't know if she was truthful or lying to get him to make a confession. He decided to play dumb. "What, ugh… are you talking about Sam…I mean Melanie?" The name mix up pushed Melanie's "pissed off" level to new heights. She closed her eyes for a second and regained some control of her emotions. Then she showed Freddie why she was the more dangerous of the Puckett girls.**

**"Take a look at my phone Freddie, specifically, my new wall paper. It's very interesting."**

**"This can't be good," Freddie thought, as he reached towards the night stand and lifted her phone. He flipped it open and sure enough, the wall paper was quite interesting. It was a picture of him ass fucking Carly. He didn't even bother with asking how or when she took it; the real question was, what did she intend to do with this rather incriminating piece of imagery.**

**Freddie didn't know how to deal with Melanie. She wasn't physically aggressive like Sam and she didn't whine and pout like Carly. She was more like a Nazi from an old war movie; deceptively calm and massively evil. All he could do was stand in front of her and look like a fuckin' idiot.**

**She played the role of an angry lover with great talent. She stared at him for a few seconds, and then her evil eye, and tightly drawn lips, gave way to a smile. "Sit down Freddie," she said, patting his mattress. "I think we need to talk."**

**Freddie did as he was asked, not certain of her intentions. This was part two of tonight's screw ups. The first big flub was telling Carly that he loved her; the second was being photographed wildly banging Carly's white ass. As he sat there, waiting for Melanie to begin talking her shit, things got worse. Sam was calling his phone.**

* * *

**Port Townsend **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam finally had a minute to herself and was able to call Freddie. This had been a really shitty day and even though she was tired, her loneliness for Freddie won out, and she had to talk to him before she went to sleep. Freddie's cell rang several times before he answered. "I didn't wake you did I nub?"**

**"No, I was, ugh, in the bathroom when the phone started ringing."**

**"Well, Fredward, I miss your geeky ass a lot. I can't believe my fucked up luck. Just when things get started with us, I have come up here and play nurse for a week. This is the kind of shit that seems to happen a lot to me. I don't want to sound too girly, or pathetic, but I miss you so much it hurts."**

**This was a really tense situation. Melanie was sitting there, listening to every word and sending death glares while Freddie tried to remain calm. "I miss you too and a week isn't all that long. Before you know it, you'll be back here abusing me in ways I can't yet guess."**

**A week ago, Sam would have laughed at Freddie's boyfriend talk but tonight it was just what she wanted to hear. "Listen weenie," she said, "I don't have much experience with this relationship stuff, and to be honest, it wasn't easy opening up to you and letting the real me out. Since I've known you, I've hidden the part of me that wants to be loved and cared for. Maybe that's why everything happened the way it did. I've been in love with you for over a year and was just waiting for an opportunity to let go. I guess I should be happy that you have perverted dreams and are prone to molesting people while asleep."**

**"Hey, you're that one that was jacking me off. If anyone was molested, it was me."**

**"Don't try and rewrite the facts. I'm just glad everything happened the way it did. You've always been important to me, I'm sorry I was never able to say so."**

**"Sam, you're really great and I'm glad that things happened the way they did. I'm not used to female attention and sometimes I make bad decisions because of inexperience….but you are really important to me and no matter what happens, I'll always love you."**

**Sam didn't like what he just said. It was the sort of thing that usually comes before bad news. "You sound weird Freddie, is everything ok?"**

**Freddie felt like a truck load of horse shit. He had cheated on Sam and he was doubtful either Carly or Melanie would keep quiet about it for long. It wasn't the ass beating that he would get that bothered him; it was the loss of Sam that made his chest ache. It was too hard to try and talk to Sam, with Melanie sending her optical poison his way. He decided to cut the call short. "I'm just sleepy and you know how dorky I get when I'm tired."**

**"I sure do nubbie. Well, just go to sleep and I'll call you tomorrow when you get in from school. Oh yea, Melanie said she might come by and see Carly. If she does, you stay away from her. I think she has the hots for you, and I don't want to come back, and find you've been substituting brand X for the "real thing."**

**Melanie's eyes burned holes in Freddie's skin. He could only imagine what she was thinking. "Sure thing" he said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow after school. Get some rest, I know you need it. Good night Sam, I love you."**

**"I love you too Freddie-O. Talk to you tomorrow."**

* * *

**Freddie closed his phone and placed it on his night table. He was exhausted and sick to his stomach. His body also hurt, especially his chest and neck, although he didn't know why. With a little more experience, he would recognize his soreness as "fuck pains." This knowledge would come with time and experience, but for now, his soreness would remain a mystery.**

**The calm was broken by Melanie's slightly high pitched voice. "Listen Freddie and listen well."**

**"Shit" he thought, "no good conversation ever started with those words."**

**She continued, "The first thing you're going to do, is end this thing between you and Carly. I mean it!…it stops now."**

**Freddie was too tired to think about his words. "Melanie, I admit that I've made a big mistake by getting involved with Carly but getting involved with you was just as big of a mistake."**

**Melanie looked sweet but she was a predator. She went after whatever she wanted, without concern for any other human. She certainly didn't care for Sam's feelings, and didn't give a shit about what Freddie wanted. She didn't care if Freddie was in love with Sam. She wanted him, and didn't care if he was happy or not…she figured it would come later. If not, too bad…for him.**

**Melanie stood and calmly put on the remainder of her clothes. When she was finished, she turned and calmly said, "I'm going home Freddie. I'm tired and I'm super pissed that you've had your dick up Carly's ass. I may never be able to suck it again.....but that's your loss. I'll be back tomorrow and when I do....I want to hear how you got rid of that robot headed bitch next door………and………I want to hear how you are going to break it off with Sam.**

**Melanie slipped on her shoes and walked towards the door. She stopped for a second, and gave Freddie a final ultimatum: We are together Freddie, understand! If you don't end it with Sam, she gets this photo of you, with your dick in Carly's ass!"**

**Freddie sat there, double dumbfounded, watching the cutest bitch he had ever met walk out of his bedroom. He flopped back and closed his eyes, wishing this day never happened. "If I ever get out of this," he thought, "I'll never fuck three girls that know each other again."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15: Freddie Does It Again**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly lay in bed, resting from her recent introduction into the world of kinky sex. Just a few hours ago she had been a virgin and now she was a veteran of both holes, well, three holes, if you include her mouth. She was feeling somewhat pissed at being abandoned by Freddie, so soon after her de-virginization. She didn't like the way he had left her to run to his mommy. You would think that after giving him the fuck of his life that he would show a little more loyalty to her, but he ran as soon as she called…just as he had in the past. **

**She didn't know that he left her at the command of the second girl he had been banging intermittently that night…the sister of her arch rival for Freddie's affection, (and pecker) Melanie. This information would have probably pushed her over the edge, perhaps to the point of bitch slapping Melanie. It would have been interesting to see how a cat fight between those two would turn out; Carly always showed potential for great violence, even though she never progressed past whining and bitching others into submission. Melanie, on the other hand, would have probably beaten Carly's ass without mercy. **

**Carly lay in bed, thinking about how much energy fucking required, and that it amounted to quite a physical workout. She was both hungry and sleepy at the same time. If Freddie had been there, she would have sent him to get her something to eat. That was another reason for her to be pissed at his crazy mother, she was interfering with one of the benefits of having Freddie around; he made quite a good flunky.**

"**At least I get to sleep in tomorrow" she thought. She had decided not to go to school the next day; her face still too red and swollen for a public appearance. Even though her skin was recovering faster than she expected, she still looked too fucked up to stroll into Ridgeway tomorrow morning. "Anyway" she said to herself, "it's not everyday you get ass fucked for the first time. I think I'll make tomorrow a sort of private holiday; I'll call it Poop Shoot Day. Every January 4****th**** I'll celebrate it with a day off from school and a vigorous butt pounding. Now that's a Holiday!"**

**Her physical exhaustion was one thing, but the sex had left her feeling sticky and in need of a shower. She really wanted to just go to sleep but the combination of sweat, pussy juice, ass lube, and Freddie's fluids made her feel just too icky; she had to shower before sleeping.**

**Carly rolled to the edge of her bed, and sat up, as best she could. She was quick to realize that ass fucking carried with it another price; her asshole was on fire and throbbing with pain. She stood, but a flash of pain almost made her sit back down. "Holy shit!" she said, "This hurts like hell!"**

**Carly had only experienced ass pain one time before; about four years ago when she and Sam were playing, and Sam kicked her on the ass hole with a pointy shoe. Even though it landed on her brown eye, it hurt nothing like tonight. It wasn't just the ache but the burning sensation; her ass felt like it was on fire. **

** As she slowly limped towards the bathroom, the second major after effect of ass fucking hit her: she had to shit…..really bad. "Oh God!" she said over and over, "I'm not gonna' make it………I'm not gonna' make it."**

**She didn't make it to the toilet. She crossed the bathroom door at the same time as her ass violently released a combination of shit, ass lube and a small quantity of Freddie's cum. The later would have been undetectable to the eye, but it was still there amongst the shitty goo. "Motherfucker" she said, standing there, with shit dripping from her asshole. It was a shitty lesson to learn, but it was all part of the Poop Shoot experience.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie was tired and sore and only five hours away from his wake up time to go to school. He felt nasty…not morally nasty but….nasty from all the pussy juice and other fluids that came from tag team fucking two girls. He had to take a shower, if not because of the dried beaver juice on his face, then because his poor cock was suffering from a bad odor. He decided a shower was his only choice and he forced himself from bed to do a quick clean up. As he walked to the bathroom, he thought about his mother and what she would think about his sexual escapades. He thought she would have probably passed out at first, but when she came to, he was certain there would have been much spraying and rubbing of disinfectant…and Listerine….plenty of Listerine. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Monday Morning: 6:05 AM**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie Benson was known at Ridgeway for basically three things: (1) for being a pussy, (2) for his technical "know how" of computer shit, and (3) his love of music. Freddie especially liked music from the 1970's and he picked ring tones for his friends, based on their personalities. For Sam, he picked, **_**Cold as Ice**_** by Foreigner; Melanie got _Hot Blooded_, also by Foreigner; and Carly was given, **_**She's a Lady**_**, by Tom Jones.**

** These ring tones were picked a while back, and were in need of readjustment, especially in light of the events of the past forty eight hours. So, when he was awakened by Hot Blooded, he knew exactly who was on the other end. Freddie was hesitant about answering, worried about why she might possibly be calling this early. **

"**Melanie…it's barely six in the morning…what's up?"**

** "Listen Freddie, I've got a big problem and I need you over here….and I mean now!"**

** "What….can't it wait? I'm still worn out from last night."**

**Melanie was in a state of distress, and wanted to blast Freddie for being such an asshole, but she held her tongue and explained her situation calmly. **"**Ok Freddie, here it is. I got up early to get my hair ready for my first day at Ridgeway. I used the hair color that Sam left for me, and it fucked my hair up big time. I need you to get some conditioner, and come over right away. Maybe I can undo the damage that shit did to me."**

** "Can't you get your mom to help you?"**

** Melanie was becoming more and more frustrated, especially since Freddie didn't seem all that concerned about her problem. "Listen dumbass, mom stayed with Sam at my aunt's house last night and isn't here. There is nothing here I can use….so I need you to go into your mom's bathroom, and get the best conditioner she has, and bring it to me." **

** "All right," he said reluctantly, "I guess I can find something. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."**

"**Thanks Freddie, you're a life saver….and I take back what I said about sucking your dick…that is, as long as I get to scrub Carly's ass stains off of it."**

** "Do you want me to come over or not?" Freddie said, becoming annoyed at Melanie's early morning bitchery.**

** "I'm sorry Freddie. I just can't stand the thought of you with anyone else. Come on over….I promise to be nice."**

** "OK, leave the front door open; I'll be there in about 20 minutes."**

** "Bye baby," Melanie said, trying to sound as sweet as possible.**

** Freddie didn't return Melanie's goo goo talk, he just said, "By Mel," And cut his phone off. **

**Freddie thought he would just grab the conditioner, run over to her house and then get back in time to get ready for school. He couldn't turn Melanie down, at least not right now. She held all the cards, and if things went sour with Sam and Carly, he would at least have Melanie to fall back on, or fall into to, depending on how you wanted to look at it. **

** It took Freddie just a few minutes to locate something which looked like it might help with Melanie's hair. It was called, 5 Minute Miracle, and it claimed to be able to rescue even the shittiest hair. Regardless of whether it would work, it was what Melanie was going to get.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melanie's (and Sam's) House 6:35 AM**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melanie had left the door unlocked and Freddie walked in as he had promised. "Hey Melanie," he yelled, walking towards Sam's room. He figured she was in there. He wasn't ready for the shock of just how bad her hair actually looked. "Holy Shit!" was all he could come up with. Melanie looked like, Little Orphan Annie, with piss colored hair. It was horrible and it almost defied description. **

** "Thanks Freddie for coming over, as you can see I'm in real trouble."**

** "I doubt this shit….or anything else can help you," he thought, handing the bottle of conditioner to her. "Try this," he said, "it claims to work miracles."**

** Melanie took the bottle and stood tippy toed to give Freddie a little kiss. "Thanks, I won't forget it." She spun around and zipped into the bathroom. Freddie heard the shower come on; she was soaking her hair in preparation for the hair treatment. He was about ready to go home when he saw something which caught his attention. On the bed was Melanie's phone. **

** Freddie moved like a geeky Spiderman and within seconds he had deleted from Melanie's phone the evidence of ever ass pounding Carly; he also deleted the wall paper, replacing it with a pic of Sam eating fried chicken. Melanie had some weird ass pics on her phone. He tossed the phone back onto her bed, feeling pretty good about himself.**

**Satisfied that Melanie's hold over him was now gone, he walked over to the bathroom door, to let her know he was leaving. "I think I'll go back home now, I need to shower and get ready for school." **

** Melanie had a different idea. "Why don't you just come in here and shower with me? I want to give that dick of yours a good scrubbing….and a good sucking!"**

** Freddie thought for a second and then quickly discarded his clothes. **

**Stepping into the shower with Melanie, he smiled and said "You know…It might be fun to fuck Little Orphan Annie." **

** "Drop the Orphan Annie shit," Melanie said, as her mouth closed in on his.**

** She reached between his legs and wrapped her slender fingers around his rapidly growing cock. She stroked it slowly at first but then increased speed until it was rock hard. Her kiss became more passionate and then she did something unexpected. She hooked one leg behind Freddie's ass and at the same time guided his cock into her hungry hole; she took all of Freddie in one quick motion. Freddie's mind fogged over with lust and he began pumping her like a horny epileptic.**

**Fucking upright wasn't as easy as it looked in the movies, especially if you had to stand on your toes, but Melanie managed as best she could. In this position, his cock hit parts of her she didn't even know she had, and her lust level quickly matched that of Freddie's. **

**Melanie suffered from the same problem as Sam; an inability to fuck and breathe normally. Feeling close to blacking out, she pulled her mouth from Freddie's in an attempt to resume normal breathing. It was easier said than done, especially when getting plowed while standing up. She wrapped her arms around his back for support and put her head against his shoulder. **

**Freddie's cock was lasting longer than normal, probably due to his limited jizz supply, which wasn't yet, replenished from the previous nights orgasms. **

**Then out of no where, she said the three lethal words: I love you.**

** Freddie's lust controlled mind was beyond rational thought, and he said what any guy would say, while fucking almost any girl; "I love you too!" **

** His mind cleared for a second as he realized what he had just said. "Motherfucker," he thought, "I've done it again!" **

**However, his words didn't matter to him at this point, he was too busy drilling Melanie's hot hole. It wouldn't be until later in the day before he was able to consider the error of his words. He had jumped (or fucked his way into) a hole that was easier to get into than out of. His man whoring, however, was about to catch up with him. Sam was unexpectedly coming back. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Freddie Rues the Day!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie, satisfied with his first go at vertical sex, left Melanie to finish working on her messed up hair. He dried himself quickly, dressed, and then plopped on Sam's bed; he needed a quick rest from his early morning sexcapades. He closed his eyes and as his brain transitioned from horny to normal, his old "fun time" enemy reemerged….his less than adequate conscience.**

** To be fair to Freddie, he was at best a relationship retard. Prior to a few days ago, the closest he had ever came to a girlfriend was with that horrid beast (Valerie) who only pretended to like him to get his cooperation in breaking up the iCarly gang for her own web show ambitions. He basically went from having zero female attention to having three girls at once. He experienced pussy overdose. **

** Freddie was like a hungry Ethiopian turned loose in a Golden Corral. He had no self control; if it was on the bar, he took it. In other words, when pussy was offered, he couldn't turn it down. The truth be known, even the most experienced pussy plunker would have faired no better than Freddie; free pussy is a temptation that no man, with at least one functioning testicle, can turn down. Freddie had no choice but to follow the path laid out before him, even if it meant losing Sam in the process. He was powerless in the presence of pussy.**

**Freddie really did love Sam, and even more importantly, he liked her, way more than either Melanie or Carly. He had come to learn that she was a decent person, camouflaged by a gritty and sometimes crude persona. He had for a short time glimpsed the real Sam, and the more he thought about her, the worse he felt about the past few days. Compared to the two other girls in this crazy triangle, Sam was the best pick of the litter.**

**He suddenly felt a critical need to get away from Melanie, and her distracting tits…and…. ass…and….pussy…and well, everything. In his moment of distress, a flash of insight penetrated his dim-witted consciousness; as long as he was with either Melanie or Carly he would be unable to resist them sexually. He had to avoid them altogether. This fact was made even more difficult by both girls thinking that he loved them. Screwing them was one thing, but saying the big "ILY" made this arrangement destined for destruction.**

**He had only one choice available in ending this three way train wreck; he would have to lie his ass off. He realized, however, that getting away from Melanie and Carly was going to be difficult, and the probability of getting out of this mess, and keeping Sam was slim at best. Hell, he wasn't even sure he could get away with both his balls still hanging, but he had to stop things before Sam's return at the end of the week. **

**What a really fucked up reunion that would be! Imagine all four in the same room; each girl thinking she was his girlfriend. He didn't consider the possibility that after the beans were spilled that the girls would turn on him and beat his sorry ass to a pulp. He didn't realize it, but this was the most likely outcome, if all four were together, when the shit hit the fan. **

"**Melanie," he called out, "I think I'll head back home."**

"**Why do that? It's almost time to leave for school."**

**He couldn't tell her the real reason he wanted to leave; that he needed to get away so he could come up with a plan to dump her and Carly. However, what she said did make sense. He decided to yield to her argument, "Yea, I guess you're right." He pushed himself off her bed and started nervously walking around the room. There were a lot of pictures of Sam, Carly and himself, all over the room. Then it occurred to him; Sam only had two really important people in her life; he and Carly. This made keeping the secret of his sexual infidelities even more important. He couldn't stand the thought of breaking Sam's heart.**

**Freddie heard the sound of Melanie crying in the bathroom. He turned and walked over to check on her. There she was, staring into the mirror. Her hair frizzed out, no better looking than before the 5 Minute Miracle. "I guess that shit was no good after all," he thought.**

**Melanie's eyes were red and she looked pitiful. "I can't go to school Freddie….I look awful!"**

**It was true, she looked awful. The vile concoction Carly had intended for Sam had turned her once beautiful hair into a piss yellow Afro. She would need professional help in fixing this problem; she would need the best gay hair dresser in Seattle: her friend Bruce.**

**She ran to Freddie's arms for comfort. Even with her fucked up hair she was still quite beautiful. The fact she was naked also provided a major distraction from her whacked out Afro.**

"**Come on Melanie, let's sit down for a minute," Freddie said, guiding her to the bed. He intended to be unaffected by her girl parts, but comforting a naked girl is not as easy as it sounds. Her soft warm body was inducing him to hold and squeeze her, and the crying only made him want to help her more. **

"**I don't know what I'd do without you" she said, pulling his mouth to hers. The moment her tongue touched his, was the beginning of the end, of his resolve to keeping things nonphysical. Her kiss was like a drug that hijacked his brain. Any idea of resisting her advances quickly dissolved as his hands found her tits. Freddie was about to experience pussy overdose for the second time that morning.**

**Melanie pushed him backwards on the bed and rolled on top. "You got yours a few minutes ago in the shower; I think you owe me at least one orgasm." She returned to kissing him; her tongue inspecting every part of his mouth. The attraction between them was intense. Freddie may say he loved only Sam, but if he told the truth, he was very close to loving Melanie. She pulled her mouth from his just long enough to say," let me on the bottom." **

**In one quick rotation Freddie was now on top, quite aware of where things would end. Melanie was gently pushing is head towards her wet spot and he obliged. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach towards her shaved kitten. He liked her pussy best of all, even though Sam's pussy would probably be identical once shaved.**

**He finally made it to her eager pussy. She was already swelling and when he licked her slit she was quite wet with anticipation. "Eat me like you did earlier Freddie; don't waste time on stuff that won't make me come!"**

**Freddie was no pussy eating expert but he had learned enough in the past few days to head straight for the clit and give it as much licking and sucking as possible. He also knew that you didn't have to be a pussy genius to make a girl come; when the time was near, she would use your mouth as a masturbation pad and face fuck you until orgasm. All you had to do was keep your tongue out and let her do the work. **

**It didn't take long for Melanie to work herself up to near orgasm excitement. This was a young girl characteristic, and while she didn't know it now, in just a few years, she would look back on these days of hyper excitability with longing. But that was a future concern, and all she had to think about now was fucking Freddie's tongue until her girl cum covered his mouth; the evidence of her orgasm.**

**Freddie was also getting better at pussy eating. He had learned how to breathe while alternating between sucking and licking. Pussy eating was also a big turn on and his revitalized cock was a testimony to that fact. Melanie's orgasm was intense, he could tell because she face fucked him quite fiercely.**

**Freddie was surprised that he had a hard on so soon after his earlier orgasm. The pussy eating had put him in the mood for another fuck. **

"**I've got something really hard down here," he said, and "it wants inside of you."**

"**Well Freddie," Melanie answered, pretending to be shocked by his offer, "I don't know what you're talking about."**

"**I guess I'll have to show you," he said, propping himself up on his knees and shoving his pants away, freeing his throbbing rod.**

"**Oh, no!" Melanie said, feigning alarm and sounding like a Southern Belle. "You're not going to put that into me are you?"**

"**You know it baby," he said, resuming his horizontal position. Freddie's porno talk sounded lame, but when you're horny, everything sounds good. He attempted to send his cock into her hole, without the use of hands, but it wasn't working out. Melanie finally reached down and guided it between her slippery folds.**

"**I really wish you would carry rubbers," she said. You can never tell when were going to end up fucking."**

"**Well, you can always let me have the ass," he said, half joking but also half serious. Carly's ass had been great and he wanted another trip down (or up) the Hershey Highway.**

"**I don't think so….and if you want to ruin this fuck….just make me remember what I saw you and that street whore Carly doing!"**

**Freddie had forgotten all about how the ass fucking situation with Carly had infuriated Melanie. He started thinking about the repercussions that would come when she discovered that he had removed the evidence of it from her phone. Thinking, however, was becoming more difficult, as Melanie began expertly moving her hips. "God" he said, your pussy drives me crazy!"**

"**That's what I want! I want you to be crazy. ….My pussy is the best that you'll ever have, and the sooner you realize it, the better for the both of us. You're my boyfriend now Freddie, and that means, no more fucking anybody else. Understand!" **

**Freddie heard everything she said but his comprehension was zero. His cock had full control of his brain and a cock only knows the language of fucking. "I think I'm going to come" he said, pulling out of her hot hole, just in time to spray a tiny wad of cum on her belly. Melanie took hold of his cock and stroked it several times, working the remainder of his orgasm away. He collapsed beside her in a sweating and heaving pile. "That was great," he said…."your pussy is awesome."**

"**That's right and don't you forget it. Now, guess what? You're not going to school either. Were going to get my hair fixed and then you're taking me out for our first couples lunch."**

"**Oh shit," he thought. "I was supposed to end this sexual relationship with Melanie and explain that I only want to be with Sam. Now she thinks were together….which wouldn't be so bad…if Sam were not a part of things. Every time I plan to fix things, I end up fucking! And now, I'm going with Melanie, to see the gay hair stylist. What a fucking mess!" **

**Even for someone as stupid as Freddie, it was quite obvious that this was not the time to have such a discussion. It was best if he did as she asked, and put off the big breakup conversation until later. Melanie hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. She wiped Freddie's spunk from her stomach and then took one more look at her hair. She feared most of it would have to be cut and this pissed her off…"What the fuck have you done to me Sam!" She thought, surveying the remains of her once envied mane. She turned from the mirror and walked into the closet. It wasn't going to be easy to find clothes that go with a piss colored Afro.  
**

**Freddie had managed to pull himself back together, and was once again checking out the odds and ends of Sam's room. He sat at her computer and turned it on. The password screen popped up and he took a wild guess and entered "Sam and Freddie." It was a long shot but it worked. "Holy shit," he thought, guilt once again returning to his sexed out brain. "How can I get out of this predicament without Sam ever finding anything out?**

**He thought for a moment. "I can always say I have a mental disorder. I'm addicted to pussy…that's it, but will she buy it?" Freddie thought for a second as to how Sam might respond to claims of such a psychological condition. He concluded it would never work. She would beat his ass and throw him to the curb. Any chance for them would be destroyed. His only chance would be to go to her first, and claim that Melanie and Curly both made a move on him, and when he professed his love for her, they became enraged and vowed the destruction of their relationship. It wasn't actually far from the truth, both girls had made a move on him and both wanted him exclusively. He would just leave out and deny the fucking part. He had to lie and say it never happened. **

**His plotting was disturbed by Melanie planting a kiss on his neck. "What do you want to do until nine o'clock, you know, until the Salon opens for business?"**

"**Well, I guess we could go and eat something. Mom will be asleep, so let's go back to my place and I'll fix us some breakfast. "**

"**Sounds good sweetie," Melanie said, "I can also check on Carly."**

**Freddie had a funny feeling run through him when she mentioned checking on Carly." Let's do that later," he suggested, "she probably needs her sleep more than being checked on."**

"**I guess you're right" she replied, "I'll just send Sam a text about this fucked up hair product she left for me." Melanie picked up her cell and immediately noticed the wallpaper was changed. "What the fuck did you do to my phone Freddie?" Melanie demanded.**

**Freddie walked casually towards the door, attempting to appear innocent. "I didn't do anything to your phone," he said. "What seems to be the problem?" Freddie wasn't very experienced at deception and didn't know that a shitty lie was worse than the truth. He would have been better off to say that he deleted the pic because he didn't want Sam to see it. At least he would appear manly by telling the truth.**

**Melanie's hot Puckett blood went to an immediate boil; she was in no mood for Freddie's pretense of innocence. "You erased my wallpaper you asshole!" she yelled, and without thought, she sent her Razr V3 flying through the air towards Freddie's head. Three years pitching for girl's baseball paid off as she watched the Razr bounce off of Freddie's noggin. It felt good….it always felt good to pay back somebody…even boyfriends had to learn their limitations. That is, until Freddie dropped to the floor. Melanie's mouth fell open as she realized she went too far. "Oh fuck! I've killed Freddie!"**

* * *

**Sam was sleeping on the sofa. She had been watching TV the night before and had conked out sometime during Aqua Teen Hunger Force. She didn't wake when the door opened; it was her uncle Jack. He had managed to leave Iraq earlier than expected and wanted to surprise everyone with an unannounced homecoming.**

**He dropped his bags to the floor and walked over to a sleeping Sam. He shook her gently and finally her eyes opened. "Uncle Jack?" Sam asked, "Is that you?"**

"**Yea Sammy, it's me. What's going on? He began to look slightly alarmed. Shouldn't you be in school? Is your mom ok?" **

**Sam sat up and tried to answer him without causing too much distress. "Well, mom's ok but Aunt Jessie had a sort of accident the other day. She's not hurt badly but I've come up to help her with the kids for a few days."**

"**Accident?" Jack said, "What happened?"**

"**A bunch of ducks jumped on to her and beat her up. She has a slight concussion and a bunch of bruises. They also tried to eat her hair, so she is missing a few chunks here and there."**

"**Damn ducks!" Jack said. "Nothing but trouble, I hate em' all."**

"**Even Donald," Sam said, grinning.**

"**Don't be funny Sam; it's too early in the morning for funny."**

"**Whooo," Sam thought, "Uncle Jack has spent way too much time in the desert. It's baked what little brain he had to begin with." **

"**I'm sure glad to see you," Sam said, switching the topic from the ducks to him. "How long will you be home?"**

"**Six months "he said. "By the way, is your mom here too?"**

"**Yea, she's sleeping upstairs."**

"**Well I'm glad you came up to help out, but you really need to be in school. I'm here now and everything is OK. I'll talk to you later; I think I'd better go up and check on Jessie."**

"**Ok Uncle Jack, later."**

**Sam was glad to hear that she didn't have to stay all week. It wasn't school that she was interested in getting back to; it was Freddie. Her heart started thumping as she thought about seeing her new boyfriend. She just had to send him a text with the news of her early return.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melanie dropped down on her knees next to Freddie. He was unconscious but still breathing. "Thank God, "she said. "I love you Freddie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you out." She gently massaged the back of his head, noticing the huge lump where the Razr had bounced off his skull.**

**Freddie's pocket buzzed. It was his cell phone. Melanie snaked her hand inside and removed the phone. "I wonder who is texting my boyfriend," she thought. She flipped the cell open, "Ugggh…It's Sam!"**

**Good news boyfriend!**

**I'll be home this evening.**

**Can't wait to see and feel you!!!**

**Love Sam.**

**Hope you're ready 4 me!**

**Melanie's Puckett blood was returned to boiling. She stood and glared at the message, as if, she could change the words with her stare. "That Freddie!" she thought, he's a sneaky little bastard. I wonder what else this phone can tell me. She started reading through his messages. He had about ten from the past two days. All were from Sam and Carly. Each message she read pissed her off even more.**

**C. Shay: I love your cock Freddie…I need more!**

**S. Puckett: I want to suck your dick…again and again!**

**C. Shay: My ass loves your cock!**

**S. Puckett: My pussy and your tongue have a date!**

**C. Shay: I love you Freddie. I'm so happy you love me too!**

**S. Puckett: I love you boyfriend!**

**The text messages made Melanie sick to her stomach. She had not eaten in hours and the stomach acid poured with each text that she read. Finally she could take no more and had to stop reading. "You motherfucker" she thought, "You've been playing all three of us at the same time, and pretending to be the one and only for each of us!"**

**Freddie started coming to. He noticed a horrible throbbing in the back of his head as his mind transitioned to consciousness. "What happened?" he groaned, lifting himself up on both knees.**

"**I'll tell you what happened," Melanie blasted, "you have pissed me off!" That was the last thing Freddie heard. Melanie raised her arm above her head and with all her might sent his cell phone straight into his head. It shattered as it impacted his skull. His eyes rolled backwards and he flopped face first onto the floor. He had been knocked out for the second time. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Three Wise Men.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie opened his eyes, half expecting to be thumped once again by an angry Melanie. He quickly realized something was wrong. He was in a dark and foggy place. He couldn't tell where he was at, but he knew for sure that he wasn't still at Sam's house. He stood and turned in a complete circle. This place was like being inside a cloud; you couldn't tell anything about it for the fog.**

"**Melanie, are you here?" He yelled as loudly as possible but no answer came. His mind started hypothesizing; only two things were possible. He was either in a coma or dead. Neither was especially comforting.**

**The silence was broken by a somewhat familiar voice from his past. "Don't be frightened Freddie, I'm here to help you." Freddie turned and looked at a face he had not seen since he was five. It was his father. **

"**Dad," he said, "how can this be? You've been dead for years." **

"**Yes Freddie, I'm dead but I'm here now for you."**

**Freddie's mind was filled with horror, "Holy shit," he exclaimed, "I am dead. I knew it. That crazy bitch killed me. That crazy Puckett bitch killed me!" **

**Freddie's dad placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort Freddie. "Listen son, you're not dead. That crazy Puckett bitch has only knocked you out. You are, however, in trouble and that's the reason I'm here."**

** "Trouble? What kind of trouble are you talking about?"**

** "It's your sex life son. You stand to lose everything…and I mean everything. If something isn't done quickly you will never get pussy again."**

** Freddie looked worried. He was just beginning his life as a player and was looking forward to years of fucking. The news that his future was destined to be confined to solo masturbation filled him with grief. "Tell me dad, how can I be helped? How can I avoid this pussy-less future you speak of?"**

** "You are to be visited by three ghosts; they will help you to understand the error of your ways and when their visitations are over, you will be offered a choice."**

** Freddie was confused again. "Choice…what kind of choice?"**

** "I am not free to say….my son. Only that the path you choose will either lead to pussy or hand jobs….the hand jobs are from your own hand, no help."**

** Freddie became more puzzled by his dad's cryptic dialogue. "Well, can you tell me something about these ghosts?" he asked.**

** "Yes. The first ghost will be the Ghost of Pussy Past; the second is the Ghost of Pussy Present; the final specter is the awesome Ghost of Pussy Future."**

** "Holy shit, dad. I don't want to hang out with those guys. How about if I skip them and just get back to the world of the living?"**

** Freddie's dad inflated like a hot air balloon and in his most eerie ghost voice bellowed, "You have no choice….you will do what you will do!"**

** Even in this spooky ass situation, hearing your dead dad say, "You will do what you will do!" sounded whacky. However, considering the freakish way he swelled up, he thought it better to not question him further.**

** "I have to go now son….just remember, when the final ghost is finished, you will be forced to make a decision about your future. Choose wisely."**

** "I will dad and thanks….for….. whatever all this shit is supposed to do for me." **

** The ghost of Freddie's dad began to dissolve and within a few seconds was gone. Freddie was alone again. This was a really creepy place, and to make things worse, there was no furniture. No place to sit, only fog. "This ghost world sucks!" He said to himself.**

**

* * *

  
**

** "Well son, it may seem to suck to you, but that's only because you're not a ghost yet. To us, this fog can be made into anything we desire." Freddie was startled by the voice coming from behind him. He turned to look at the Ghost of Pussy Past; It was………..…. George Washington.**

** "You?" Freddie asked, "Are the Ghost of Pussy Past?"**

** "Don't be too surprised young player, I was the first President of the United States, and that job was one hell of a pussy magnet. I've probably popped more pussies than I've killed Red Coats and Injuns' combined!" **

** "Wow!" said Freddie, impressed by the first President's bang record, "I never thought I'd get such a famous whore hound to help me with my fucked up sex life." **

** George began speaking in a serious tone. "I am here for a reason Freddie. You are in danger of never getting pussy again! I shall teach you things….as will my companion ghosts. It is up to you to profit from what you learn."**

** "Yes, Mr. Washington…I'll pay attention….real good."**

** "Now Freddie, take hold of my coat sleeve and we shall visit the shadows of what has already been."**

**

* * *

  
**

** Freddie touched his sleeve and within seconds they were standing in Carly's bedroom. She was sitting up in bed, writing intensely in a journal. She must have been thinking about someone she hated, because every so often, the words "bitch" and "cunt" slipped from her mouth. She finally finished writing and tossed the journal onto her bed as she took herself to the bathroom.**

** "What is this all about?" Freddie asked.**

** "Read the book," Came the reply.**

** Freddie picked up the journal and flipped to the first page. It was dated Sunday, January 3, 2010; yesterday afternoon. What he read made his stomach knot.**

"**That stupid Sam is the biggest cunt I've ever known. She thinks she's so hot just because her tits are bigger than mine and that she has a nicer ass. Well, I can wait for my tits and ass to fill in, which THEY will, and then we'll see who looks the hottest. I have to admit that I hate her and want to ruin her life. Today she did the nastiest deed of all; she fucked around with Freddie.**

**It's not that I'm in love with Freddie or that I want him….it's the principle of the matter. He has always been my slave and nobody is going to take him from me. I love being worshiped and that nub has always been mine and will always be mine. That is, until I want to get rid of him!"**

**The Plan**

**Fuck up Sam's face and hair by sabotaging stuff for her makeover.**

**Fuck Freddie and turn him against Sam.**

**Humiliate Sam in person by making Freddie swear his love for me.**

**Humiliate Freddie after I destroy Sam by dropping him for whoever is better. Spread rumors about his tiny dick.**

**Get Sam kicked out of school by planting drugs in her locker.**

**Burn down Sam's house.**

**Kill Sam's cat.**

**Freddie dropped Carly's journal and looked at George. His eyes were swollen and it looked as if he might cry…but not tears of sadness…tears of anger. "That devious big headed whore! I had no idea George….no idea!"**

** George began Freddie's education on the ways of the bitch. "You see, Freddie, girls often have a reason for doing things, that you will never know about, until it's too late. Think about it, ever since you knew Carly, she has treated you like shit. All you ever wanted to do was love her, and all she did was reject you. Hell, she even made an effort to brag in front of you about all the guys she liked. No decent friend does that. Now you know, Carly is a worthless sneaky bitch. Now, touch my sleeve again."**

**

* * *

  
**

** Within a flash Freddie and George were transported to a bedroom in some frat house. There was a big time threesome going on, with Melanie being the center of attention. She was riding one guy, sucking the other, and jacking off the third horny bastard. Freddie looked in astonishment as the guy getting sucked pulled out from her mouth and unloaded on her beautiful face. The guy who was getting jacked then moved up and she started sucking him.**

** George began explaining the situation to Freddie. "Melanie is what we call a whore…she craves cock and lots of it. She tried in the past to stick to one guy but she just can't do it. She has to have sexual variety. Any guy who hooks up with Melanie will have to accept her whoorish ways or choose to not be with her at all."**

** "I knew she really loved sex," Freddie said, but "I didn't know she was so experienced."**

** "She is also evil…she too planned to ruin Sam's life. You were to be a major part of that plan."**

** "I don't know if it's because she looks like Sam, or what, but I have this attraction to her, even after seeing all this."**

** "I know. Her pussy has you under its' power. You have to learn to resist it or be sexually destroyed; destined for frustration and dinner alone at the Waffle House. Now take my sleeve, I have one more thing to show you."**

**

* * *

  
**

** This time they jumped a little over a year into the past. It was the night Freddie and Sam had kissed on the fire escape. Sam was in her room, writing on her computer. It felt strange being next to her and being invisible. He leaned over her shoulder, and read what she had typed.**

** "Tonight I kissed Freddie. I've been wanting to for a long time, and when he brought up us kissing, I just had to say yes! I wanted to really kiss him; to show him and then tell him what he means to me. I can't help it; I'm in love with the boy.**

**I feel like such a loser. People think I'm so brave but I'm really a coward. I let a great opportunity slip through my fingers. I don't know if I can find the courage to tell him how I really feel. I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way and I couldn't take his rejection. I love him but I'm afraid to tell him. It's better he think that I hate him, than for me, to find out that he doesn't love me. " **

** Freddie leaned over and gave Sam a kiss on her cheek. He wasn't sure if his ghostly kiss would even work on a shadow Sam but he did it anyway. After he kissed her, she reached up and touched the spot where his lips had been. He wanted to think that she sensed his kiss and his love for her. **

** George took Freddie by the shoulders. "Freddie, this girl is a keeper. She isn't an evil bitch like Carly or a shameless whore like her sister. She has a kind heart and a hot pussy….a grand combination to be treasured." **

** Before Freddie could agree, George looked him in the eye and said," My time is up, the next ghost will show you the present world. Profit from what I have shown you…and the next time we meet….you really will be dead. Freddie's eyes bulged when he said that. **

**George laughed, "Don't be too concerned, I'll have us some hot ghost pussy lined up. How about Dolly Madison's niece? I hear she likes it in the ass."**

** "Great, I guess," Freddie replied, worried about the news of his future passing. "I'll see you in a few years?"**

** "More than a few Freddie…..More than a few. Just be ready for the Madison girl."**

**

* * *

  
**

** When George vanished, Freddie was transported back to the cloudy spot; the place where he first arrived in the ghost world. The only good thing about the ghost world was that you didn't get hot or cold or have to piss or shit. In fact, you didn't even breathe there. No bodily functions at all. **

** As Freddie waited for the second ghost, his mind became occupied with thoughts of Sam; he missed her a lot. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice. "Ok Freddie," the stranger said, "let's get rocking." **

**Freddie didn't recognize the voice but the face was unmistakable: It was Elvis Presley. **

** "Wow, so you're the Ghost of Pussy Present?"**

** "Who else Fredward? They didn't call me "Elvis the Pelvis" just because of the way I moved while singing. I've boned more chicks than Michael Moore has had Big Mac's; and that's saying something. Take hold of my belt Freddie, we've got places to go and ho's to know."**

** Freddie and Elvis flashed to Carly's bedroom. She was on the phone with Missy, her obnoxious bitch of a friend. The conversation seemed to include him and Sam.**

**

* * *

  
**

** "I don't know what happened Missy, I fixed Sam's face cream to ruin her skin, and the hair product to make her hair fall out…or at least frizz it to hell. When it was over, she looked beautiful and my face was ruined. Anyway, I managed to seduce Freddie and give him a real fucking. I even let him have my ass…which it turns out I like a lot…except for the aftermath. Take my advice, always run to the bathroom after getting ass fucked and wait for the biggest shit of your life! Otherwise things get pretty foul." **

** "Carly, you're such a dirty girl! What do you plan to do with Freddie?"**

** "Well, I'm gonna fuck him for a while, that is, until he promises to be my sex slave. Then, I'm going to make him embarrass Sam in public, and proclaim his love for me. After that, I'll probably drop his ass and move on to the next guy.**

** "Good plan carly, Freddie will never be able to hook up with Sam after such a humiliation."**

** "That's the plan."**

** "Say Carly, any chance of a threesome with you, me and Freddie?"**

** "Hell yea, we'll make him lick our assholes!"**

** Freddie turned to Elvis. "Hey, a threesome…not too bad, huh…huh?"**

** "Don't be a fool. Your mindless cock has gotten you into enough trouble already and if you don't learn your lesson about women, your entire adult life will be spent sitting alone in your room jacking off, while your mother complains about you not showering enough."**

** "You're right Elvis; I just lost my head for a second."**

** "You must see these bitches for what they are; opportunistic, evil cunts who can rob you of your manhood, and trade you in on a moments notice. Don't think you are ever in charge…the pussy is always running the show. Once you understand that, you have a slight chance at survival."**

** "You are wise Elvis. Do you have any more things to show me?" **

** "Just this, now grab my belt and we'll be off."**

**

* * *

  
**

** Freddie and Elvis transported to Sam's aunt's house. Sam was sitting in a chair crying. Her cell phone lay on the floor. Freddie had only seen Sam cry once but this was different. This time, she was "girl crying." She couldn't control her sobbing or tears; she had never been this hurt before. **

** Freddie leaned over and looked at the small screen. It was the pic of him ass fucking Carly. Melanie had sent the damn pic before he got to her house that morning.**

** "Freddie," Elvis said, "Melanie had sent Sam this pic last night, when she left your apartment. **

** "Then why did she go ape shit and hit me with her phone this morning?"**

** "You're not learning anything, are you retarded?"**

** "I'm confused, please explain."**

** "She hit you with her phone because she is a mean bitch. She didn't like the fact that you messed with her phone. It didn't matter that she sneaked and got the pic to use against you. A bitch will always throw a fit and will never be in the wrong. A bitch doesn't operate by logic; they operate by their own set of rules. If you cannot learn that, you will greatly suffer."**

** "I think I now understand."**

** Freddie's heart ached at the sight of Sam crying her eyes out. This was not the punching and fighting Sam he knew from the past. It was the vulnerable Sam who had been hurt beyond repair. "Is there anything I can do here Elvis?"**

** "Take my belt young fool, you can do nothing here. I must return you to the cloudy place."**

**

* * *

  
**

** In the flash of an eye Freddie was back with the fog and Elvis was gone. He now had to wait for his third and final ghost. The wait was short. A loud voice called out, "Freddie….turn and face me."**

** Freddie was taken aback by the command of the Ghost of Pussy Future. He slowly turned to look upon a face he did not recognize. "I don't know who you are," Freddie said.**

** "I am the greatest porn actor in the history of porn. I'm 1970's star John Holmes."**

** "I'm sorry Mr. Holmes, your name means nothing to me."**

** "Well, then Freddie, behold the cock!"**

**Freddie stood in awe as John Holmes freed all 14 inches of his cock from the crotch of his leisure suit. Freddie's eyes widened and he looked away. "I fear your cock more than any cock I have ever laid eyes on," he said, "has it been inside many women?"**

** "Oh yes, young dumbass. It has been in over a thousand women and it has made me famous in the porn industry." **

** "So," Freddie said, trying to steer the conversation from John's cock, "you're going to show me the future?"**

** "Shadows of the future…things that might be…that is..... if you make the wrong choice."**

** "OK Mr. Holmes, I'm ready."**

** "Very well Freddie, but call me Johnny Wad, that was my porn name. Now, take hold of my cock."**

** "Don't you have anything else I can grab?"**

** "My cock, boy! Take it!"**

**

* * *

  
**

** Freddie wasn't too happy about gripping Johnny Wad's man snake, but he did. It was bigger than a grocery store cucumber, so he had plenty to grab. In a flash they were transported to a beach house at an unknown location. An attractive blonde was sitting on the patio, watching a little kid ride an electric car. She looked about twenty five or so. She was quite beautiful; it was Sam. A big guy in uniform was walking towards her from the other side of the yard. It looked like an air force uniform but he couldn't really tell. **

** "Sam dropped you like a wet turd after Melanie sent her that ass fucking pic. She went for over a year without talking to another guy. Then this dude transferred to Ridgeway and he was persistent. They ended up going to college together and now their married and have one kid with several more in their future.**

** Freddie became sick to his stomach. "Don't torment me ghost, take me from here."**

** "As you wish." **

**

* * *

  
**

**The next place they went to was a whore house in Nevada. Two girls were fucking the same guy. He recognized the head of the brunette; it was Carly, and she was taking it in the ass.**

** "Behold Freddie," said the Ghost of Future Pussy, "Melanie and Carly both are high class whores, which is kind of a contradiction, but anyway, they're whores. After breaking up you and Sam, Melanie and Carly became close friends. Sam had dropped both of them and in this time line has not spoken to either since then. She split from all three of you." **

** Freddie shook his head. "I've seen enough ghost, I can't take anymore."**

** "Well, that's too bad, now take my cock." Freddie did as he was told. Within a split second the two were in a dingy bedroom. An overweight balding guy was sitting at a computer. He was looking at porno clips and masturbating.**

** "Who is this loser and why are you showing him to me?"**

** Johnny did not respond, he just pointed to the wall. On it was a high school diploma. The name read: Fredward Benson**

** "Oh no, that's me…that loser is me!" Freddie dropped to his knees and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not controlling my lust and thinking I could fuck three girls at the same time without it blowing up and ruining my life. If I can have one chance to make things right, I'll never hurt Sam as long as I live!"**

** "Stand Freddie," said Johnny, "the time I have here is over. You must now make a choice."**

** The dingy room of future Freddie passed away; replaced by a gloomy cave, with two dark holes at one end. Freddie was confused by these new surroundings and he looked once again to Johnny for information.**

** "You must pick one of these holes Freddie. The hole on the left will return you to early Sunday morning, right before Sam first came over to get you to fix the DVD player. You know, when she ended up jacking you off."**

** Freddie looked confused, "what's the second hole about? Where does it lead?"**

** "The hole on the right takes you back to Melanie, where your body is still unconscious. If you go back there, you have a slight chance of making amends with Sam and secretly conducting affairs with both Carly and Melanie. If you do things just right, you can continue to fuck all three girls."**

** "That's quite a choice Mr. Holmes. If I take the hole on the left I get true love; the hole on the right leads to great sex with three girls. Yes, that's quite a choice."**

** "Just remember, you will almost for certain become that fat loser if you take the right hand hole. Search your heart and decide. The time is now!" **

** Freddie thought about which hole to take and quickly realized there was only one choice which made sense. He turned, and said his thanks to Johnny Wad, and ran to the hole which held his future. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Freddie Comes Back**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie ran as fast as he could towards the left side portal. This was his one chance to fix everything without being responsible for anything….or so he thought. The hole he was running towards was dark and he had no idea about what would happen when he entered, however, this was ghost world, and the hole was his only way out. As he ran into the hole, the darkness gave way to a weird tunnel of swirling light, sort of like when Doctor Who is moving through space in his TARDIS.**

** "I see you have learned from the ghosts," my son.**

** "Dad," Freddie said, "where are you?"**

** "My body can't form in the rift between worlds, but I can still speak with you telepathically. I can now tell you the purpose of this visit, which is not exactly what the ghosts made it out to be."**

** Freddie didn't feel very good about this bit of information. "OK dad, give it to me."**

** "You choose the left portal because you decided Sam was more important to you than hot sex with two horny sluts. That was the purpose of your coming here; to allow you the opportunity to look inside your heart, so you could make the right decision."**

** "Dad, I knew this before I ran into the hole."**

** "Well son, the ghosts weren't exactly honest. You're not going to time travel back to the night when you and Sam first screwed around. You're going back to your body at Sam's house, and you will have one fucking big headache when you wake up." **

** "What do you mean by no time travel?"**

** "This isn't Star Trek…time travel just isn't possible."**

**That's bullshit dad, why did they lie to me? Now I have to go back and face two mean bitches and a broken hearted Sam."**

"**The lie forced you to choose that which is most important to you. Now you know that it is Sam that you want. Remember, you got yourself into this mess, and it's up to you to fix things…as long as your cock doesn't do the thinking. Listen to my final words…Don't let pussy control you..…you control the pussy!" **

**

* * *

  
**

**That was the last thing he heard his father say. The swirling lights started to fade and Freddie drifted into unconsciousness. When he opened his eyes, his head throbbed and he felt like shit. He was disoriented and it was hard to think. He couldn't tell exactly where he was at, but after a few moments, his brain began to function normally and he began to remember…everything.**

**His first rational thought was that he was lucky to be alive; it wasn't often you enraged a Puckett to violence and then was able to walk away to tell about it. It was hard to imagine how someone so pretty (minus the current fucked up hair) could cause so much harm to another human.**

**Freddie looked around and quickly figured out that he was no longer on the floor. He was on Sam's bed, his head resting on Melanie's lap. He didn't think about how he got there, but Melanie was stronger than she looked, and it wasn't that tough to roll him a few times, and then hoist him up on the bed. **

**She was running her fingers gently through his hair. Even after all he had been through, the touch of her fingers felt like sexual electricity to his skin. He attempted to squash his feelings of attraction for her, remembering that she had just a little while ago knocked the fuck out of him….twice.**

**Melanie perked up when she saw that Freddie was no longer knocked out. "Oh God Freddie," she said, "I'm so sorry I hit you. I thought at first you were dead and then I was worried you might be in a coma or that I caused you brain damage."**

"**I must have already had brain damage; otherwise, I wouldn't be in such a mess. How long have I been out?"**

"**About 30 minutes. I was so worried I almost called an ambulance."**

**Freddie tried to sit up but the blast of pain which shot through his skull made him decide to stay put. He would never know for sure if the experience he had was real or just an illusion, but it wouldn't hurt to ask about the picture. "Why did you do it…why did you send Sam that picture?"**

"**What are you talking about? I never sent Sam anything."**

"**Don't lie to me Melanie, I know you sent Sam that picture of me and Carly."**

"**No I didn't, I swear that I didn't. Listen Freddie, the truth is I never would have sent that picture. I really do love you….. And I love Sam too. She's my sister! I couldn't hurt either of you….… at least, not that way……..it's just too cruel. I may be a bitch but I'm not a mother fucking bitch."**

**Freddie felt immediate relief. "So," he thought, "the scene of Sam crying was not real. I don't know…it could have been more ghost bull shit to freak me out, or it was just an illusion brought on by having my head cracked. Either way, that's one problem avoided." **

**His pounding skull reminded him why he was thinking about ghosts in the first place. He shot an angry glance towards Melanie, "Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with busting my head."**

"**I'm sorry about that Freddie, but you know how we Puckett girls are. We have this mental problem when it comes to anger control. I regretted popping that phone off your head almost as soon as I did it." **

"**Almost," Freddie shot back.**

"**Well, you did enrage me Freddie, just be glad I wasn't holding an axe or a brick or something more lethal than a cell phone."**

**Freddie lifted himself up and looked around to see if anything nearby could be used as a weapon. Satisfied that no deadly instruments were close by, he said, "Melanie, we have to talk." **

**

* * *

  
**

**He told her about his ghost world experience. He left out holding John Holmes cock, but he told her everything else that happened there. When he finished she looked at him and said something that he wasn't expecting.**

"**I can accept you being with Sam. Deep down I knew that something was developing between you two back last year. I was just hoping that it hadn't gone anywhere."**

"**So, you're just going to drop out of the picture?"**

"**No…you fucking dummy, I'm going be your mistress or fuck buddy...whatever you want to call it. It's the only solution. You get two hot pieces of ass and I get you. Nobody will ever know, it will be our secret. This may even work out better for me; all I have to do is fuck you a few times a week and Sam gets stuck with all the girlfriend stuff."**

"**All the girlfriend stuff?"**

"**Yea, the presents, love letters, anniversaries…all the bullshit that I hate. Yes, this is the best arrangement we can have. At least for now."**

**Freddie wasn't expecting this reaction and he had to admit that it sounded like a good deal. His ghost father had warned him to not think with his cock, but it was too late. He already decided this was too good of a thing to turn down.**

"**Do you really promise to keep things secret and are you sure you just want me for sex?"**

"**I promise Freddie, and who knows, someday you might decide it's me you really want as your girlfriend, and if at that time, we both agree…I'll have to adapt to being a girlfriend……but for now……this is what I want." **

"**I accept your offer!" he said, feeling satisfied that a major problem in his life had been diverted.**

"**Then lets seal the deal with a kiss," Melanie said, as she leaned towards his mouth. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie was enjoying Melanie's tongue play when he suddenly had a horrific thought. He pulled his mouth from hers, spit flying in all directions. "What about Carly?" he asked.**

"**What about the whore" Melanie replied.**

"**She thinks I'm her boyfriend, and when I tell her that it was all a mistake, she might just run and blab everything to Sam."**

"**Don't worry, I can handle Carly. Later today, you and I will go to see her and hopefully she'll agree to not make a fuss. If she doesn't, I'll beat her sorry ass like an old rug. I'll make sure she knows that it's in her best interest to keep her mouth shut!"**

"**That's great Melanie. I really do think this arrangement will work out just fine." **

"**Shut up and kiss me again, and then, we're going to see Bruce. I have to do something with this hair."**

**Freddie was about to agree on the hair situation, but he didn't have a chance to say anything; Melanie's tongue was way too fast. Her kiss took control of his body and mind. She was his drug; his sexual addiction. His rational mind faded as the sex centers of his brain were stimulated. Yes, she was his addiction, and he greedily took every drop of Melanie juice that her kisses provided.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Johnny, Elvis, and George stood before the ghost world equivalent of a wide screen TV and watched as Freddie and Melanie sucked each others mouth with serious intent. "That boy has no fucking sense," George said, "He didn't learn a damn thing."**

**Johnny shook his head. "Tell the truth George, is he any different than any other man that came through here? I mean, we fuck with them, tell them half truths, and then send them back expecting one thing but getting another." **

"**No…I guess not. Nobody ever changes, not from what we do to them. It leaves them with too much uncertainty. One thing is for certain, pussy really does make a man insane."**

"**That it does," laughed Elvis, "That it does."**

"**Hey," said Johnny, "remember the time we tried to help Bill Clinton? Talk about a waste of time!"**

"**Yea, he even picked the portal to go back to his whores. He wanted no part of that mud ugly bitch Hillary."**

**George laughed and shook his head, "yep, he sure wanted no part of her, but then, can** **you blame him?" **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Freddie Gets a Surprise**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bruce was reading a People magazine when Melanie and Freddie walked up to the reception desk. Freddie looked rather uncomfortable in this unfamiliar domain of mostly older women and ass pirates. It was, however, Melanie's only hope of reversing the damage done to her once beautiful hair.**

"**Hi, Bruce," she said in a low voice, "I'm here for my miracle."**

**Bruce looked up from his magazine and was temporarily made mute by Melanie's piss colored Afro. **

"**OMG Melanie…your hair is really fucked!"**

"**I know, I know…but can you help me?"**

**Bruce shook his head like he had tasted a sour dick, "This is much worse than I expected but I can at least make it less fucked up."**

** Melanie looked about to cry, which prompted Freddie to go into compassion mode. He put his arm around her and whispered, "don't worry, you'll look great…I just know it." Melanie turned and gave Freddie a little peck.**

"**Thanks Freddie, you really are too sweet."**

** Bruce turned his attention away from Melanie's mop to Freddie…looking him over like a starving man would eye a two pound steak. "Well, Melanie," he said, in his most gayish tone…"who is this delicious Popsicle?" **

**Melanie grinned as Bruce's ogling made Freddie uncomfortable. "This is my fuck buddy, Freddie. He may end up my boyfriend, but until he comes to his senses, we're just fuck buddies."**

** Bruce leaned forward and looked Freddie in the eye. "You know, a guy can never have too many…. buddies. Give me a call if you ever get lonely."**

**Freddie's face turned whiter than usual and the thought of what Bruce implied left him speechless. **

**"Don't freak him out Bruce, he's one hundred percent hetero…..and… the sweetest guy I've ever met. Now, can we do something about this disaster I loosely call hair?"**

** "Sure sweetie…let's head down to station 3, that's where I do the trauma cases. Freddie can hang out in my office if he doesn't want to sit out here. There's food, a TV, and a computer in there. He is free to entertain himself." **

** Freddie was relieved to have a place of solitude in an otherwise discomforting setting. "Thanks," he said, and swiftly headed toward the room marked "office".**

"**Before we start," Bruce said, "I have to be honest with you. Most of your hair will probably have to be cut and you may end up as a brunette. It will be easier to turn this piss color to light brown than to restore it to your former summer blonde."**

** "Do it," she said, anything is better than this. Just don't show me anything until you're done." **

**

* * *

  
**

** Two hours later Bruce turned Melanie towards the mirror to reveal the results of his gay hair magic. Her first feeling was one of relief…..she at least looked normal. Her new hair was short and brown but it suited her. **

"**You've saved my life Bruce, I really owe you one."**

** "It's my calling in life…to rescue young girls from drug store disaster. Now promise me that nobody will touch your hair but me."**

** "That's a deal. I hope Freddie likes it."**

** "Well, you look good enough to almost make a straight guy out of me…so I'm sure he will love it."**

** Melanie jumped from the swivel chair, hugged Bruce, and walked over to his office. "Freddie….what do you think?"**

** Freddie turned away from the TV. His mouth dropped open, "You look beautiful!"**

**Melanie ran over to the sofa and plopped onto his lap. "Do you really mean it or are you just saying that so you can have some pussy later?"**

** "It's great and you look hot as a brunette!"**

"**That's a good answer and your reward tonight will be anything you want. Now, let's get out of here. We need to pay a visit to Carly."**

**

* * *

  
**

** Melanie and Freddie were standing in front of Carly's apartment door and Freddie was about to knock. Just then, the door opened and Spencer shot out, almost running them over. "Hey guys," he said, "Sam, is that you?"**

** "No Spencer," Freddie responded, "it's Melanie."**

** "Wow, you look different….and hot….super hot!"**

** "Thanks Spencer, is Carly in?"**

** "Yea, she's in her room. I'm heading to Socko's; we've got a double date with twin sisters. We're taking my boat out for a little ride on the ocean, if you know what I mean."**

** Melanie knew what he meant but Freddie looked sort of confused. "Well, have a good time Spencer; is it ok for us to see Carly?"**

** "Sure, go on in. Later, Mel, later Freddo!"**

** Melanie and Freddie walked in to the apartment and closed the door. Melanie turned to Freddie, "You stay here, I want to talk to Carly alone."**

** "Don't beat her up or anything right now…her face is probably still sore."**

** "I won't beat her up here, I have to terrorize her and the fear of being assaulted is almost always worse than the attack…except from a Puckett. Then the attack is worse."**

** Freddie rubbed the back of his head, "I can testify to that."**

**

* * *

  
**

** Carly was sitting in bed reading when Melanie knocked. "Come in." she said.**

** "Oh My God…Sam you look amazing!"**

** "It's not Sam."**

** Carly quickly made the mental correction. It was easy to confuse the two girls, especially since Melanie wasn't a usual visitor. "Melanie…wow, you look terrific. I'm glad your here, I need some company."**

** Melanie's voice took on a serious tone. "Listen Carly, I have something to say and I'm going to be very blunt."**

**Carly dropped her book, a feeling of dread spread through her body "Sure, I'm listening."**

** "I know that you and Freddie have been screwing. I saw it myself last night; I even took a picture of his dick in your ass."**

** Carly felt a lump in her throat. She didn't even think about how it was possible for her to photograph their screwing. Then again, the ass fucking had excited her so much that a Rhino could have walked by unnoticed.  
**

** "Freddie and Sam are together and that means you are out of the picture. Now, here is the part where I want you to listen closely. You will keep your mouth shut about you and Freddie. Sam will never know and if she does find out bad things will happen.**

** Carly's eyes started to swell and she couldn't keep the tears from flowing. "Oh God, things just keep going from bad to worse."**

** Melanie always liked Carly, well, before she saw Freddie's dick in her ass…and she didn't like having to play the heavy. She walked to the side of Carly's bed, sat down and gently rubbed her head. "I don't like saying these things Carly, I just have to protect Sam."**

** "I won't say anything to Sam but I want to tell you something. I'm not very proud of it but here it is. I was jealous that Freddie and Sam were messing around and I decided to steal Freddie away from her. I was going to do it to just break them up and rub it in Sam's face."**

** "That's a shitty thing to do to your so called best friend."**

** "I know, but Sam has become so beautiful and I keep looking the same. I've become an awful bitch and I hate myself for it."**

** "You're still beautiful Carly," Melanie said, pulling Carly's head towards her chest. Sam's growing up and that shouldn't cause you to feel insecure."**

** "It's even worse, I really love sex.... I mean I really love it! I'm so horny I can't stand myself, all I think about is screwing. Freddie was the perfect guy to screw because he would never tell anybody. I can't have sex with anybody else because word will get out and my perfect reputation will be ruined. To make matters worse…I love Freddie. I fell in love with him and now I'll never have him again. My life is a mess."**

** Melanie felt really sorry for the sobbing girl in her arms. She knew how she was feeling, especially about Freddie. "I'm sorry Carly, about everything…but you will have to keep quiet. Sam can't find out….it will kill her."**

** Carly looked up into Melanie's eyes. "I know." She said. **

** Holding Carly had a weird effect on Melanie. She was only wearing a tee shirt and she could feel her tits pressing against her arms and the smell of her hair was unusually intoxicating. Melanie was becoming aroused. She had never been turned on by a girl before and these sudden feelings for Carly caught her off guard.**

**Carly looked so vulnerable and sexy. She didn't have time to process the impulse to kiss Carly; instead their lips met without warning. **

** "What the fuck," Carly thought as Melanie's lips joined hers. The sudden shock of Melanie's kiss quickly turned from protest to acceptance. This was the kinkiest thing she had ever done and it quickly sent her heart racing; her mouth opened, begging Melanie's tongue to enter. **

**The pace of their kissing increased as their hands found each others tits. The feel of another girl's body excited both horny teens; creating steamy sex hungry demons between their legs. "I want you" Melanie said, "I've never done this before but I want you."**

**Carly's breathing became labored and her mind was fogged by passion. "I've never had sex with another girl but I want to do things with you that I've only seen in movies. I'm so horny it's killing me."**

"**I have an idea; it's the best thing for both of us." **

** "What's that?" Carly asked, pulling Melanie's shirt up, exposing her plump tits and pink nipples. **

** "We're going to become fuck buddies and were also going to share Freddie… but remember……. Sam can never know. So, what do you think? Is this something you want to do?"**

** "I think we've just doubled our sex partners," Carly said as she sucked Melanie's nipple. Melanie let out a low groan, "God I want to cum!" she said.**

** Carly ran her hand between Melanie's legs and stroked the outline of her pussy. "Take these clothes off….I think I can help you cum."**

"**Get naked, I've got a surprise for you." Melanie said, as she unzipped her pants. "Freddie!" she yelled, "Get in here!" **

** Carly looked at Melanie with wide open eyes and an even wider grin. "I didn't know he was here."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie stood in the doorway. What do you want?" he asked.**

** "It's your lucky day; we're both going to fuck you! Now, strip and get your ass over here!"**

** Freddie couldn't believe what Melanie just said but the words brought joy and hardness to his cock. He was dropping clothes like a hobo at a free whorehouse and was nude by the time he crossed the ten or twelve feet from the doorway to Carly's bed. **

** Freddie jumped between the two naked girls. Four tits and two pussies; it just didn't get any better. Melanie brought her mouth to Freddie's and gently bit his bottom lip. "Somebody is going to eat a lot of pussy," she said….."Guess who." **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Freddie the Slave**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie could hardly believe he was in bed with two naked girls but it was true. He had reached the pinnacle of teenage sexual ambition: he was in a threesome. He took a moment to mentally scoff at all those who predicted he was either a homosexual or destined for a life of lonely internet inspired masturbation. He was Freddie Benson, former fat boy and newly christened player.**

**Melanie and Carly sat up and turned towards one another, their fingers from opposite hands tracing little random paths along Freddie's stomach and chest. Every so often they would venture towards his cock but stopped just short of touching it. Either the stimulation from their fingers, or the anticipation of a double hand job, triggered in Freddie a sort of sexual seizure, evidenced by numerous random jerks and jumps. Little did Freddie know that a plan of sexual torture was simultaneously brewing in both girls minds.**

**Melanie turned and gave Freddie her sexiest look, which he ignored; instead his interest was focused on her ample tit. "Trade places with Carly," she said, "I have an idea."**

**Freddie was confused by Melanie's request, but he did as she asked, and rolled over Carly as she scooted to the center of the bed.**

"**So why do you need me in the center?" Carly asked, although she had an idea of what Melanie planned to do.**

** "I want to have some fun with you before we do anything with Freddie," Melanie replied, as she moved her mouth towards Carly's firm little tit. Melanie's mouth brought a sigh of pleasure from Carly as her tongue worked like a tiny tornado around her painfully erect nipple.**

** "Oh God Melanie," Carly gasped, "that's good….suck it hard."**

**Melanie worked one tit with her mouth while her hand found the other. The combination of sucking and squeezing turned Carly's tits into two hot sex bombs. Explosions of pleasure moved through her body, causing her to involuntarily thrust her hips as if fucking a ghost. **

"**I feel it in my pussy," Carly said, "I need something down there."**

**This was almost too much for Freddie to bear. He should be sucking tit, eating pussy, or sticking his dick into something. There was enough to go around, why should he get left out of the fun?**

"**These bitches are pissing me off" he thought. "I hate the far side of the bed and I hate being a spectator. I might as well be looking at internet porn for all the good this is doing me." Freddie wanted to look away from the shit Melanie and Carly were doing but he couldn't and the more he watched the hornier he became. Then Freddie's threesome experience took an even more drastic down turn.**

** Melanie stopped sucking Carly's tits; she had an idea, one which would drive Freddie to new levels of sexual frustration. She looked towards Carly, the sly expression on her face revealed a wicked intent.**

"**Let's see just what Freddie will do to get some pussy," said Melanie.**

** "What do you have in mind?" asked Carly.**

** "I want to make him so horny that he does anything we tell him to do. They say if a boy gets too horny he can go insane…lets see if we can make Freddie go crazy for pussy!"**

** Carly appeared excited by Melanie's plan, "It sounds cruel…and fun….let's do it!"**

** "Check out his face," Melanie said, "he knows we plan to torture him. Just look at that worried look on his puss. Here is what were going to do; he is going to be our slave. He has to do whatever we say, otherwise he gets no pussy. Think about it, what can he do? We have the pussy and he wants some." **

**Melanie's evil grin revealed her cruel intentions. "If he wants pussy he'll just have to be our little bitch for a while." Carly's face lit up with interest.**

"**What do we do first?" she asked. **

"**For starters, let's ignore him and work on each other. But, he has to watch everything we do."**

"**You are wicked," Carly said, as she leaned towards Melanie, giving her lips a quick peck.**

"**This is bullshit," Freddie thought, "I've never seen a threesome work this way in any porno. These evil sluts want me to beg and cry like a little pussy….well, it won't happen. I can take anything they can dish out. Shit, I would have even jacked off Lewbert to get a threesome, and nothing they can do to me, would be worse than that! **

**The combination of sexual frustration and neglect emboldened Freddie and before he realized what he was saying, he blurted out, "Do your worst bitches….I'll fuck you both before I leave this room!" **

**Freddie's moment of manliness only made the two sexy bitches laugh.**

"**Is that a fact Freddie?" Melanie said, "Well, before you get both of us sucking your cock and balls at the same time….you'll have to do everything we say, otherwise Carly and I will just suck the orgasm out of each others pussy and call it a day……which will leave you between a rock and a hard place. And if you can't figure that out, the hard place is between your legs."**

** "Damn Melanie," Carly said, "you're like a sexy version of Sam. Instead of threatening to beat someone senseless, you're using pussy as a torture device……nice!"**

** "Carly, one thing you have to learn is that your pussy has power…. and used the right way..............it can get any guy to do anything you want him to do."**

**Freddie knew Melanie was telling the truth. He was trapped by these two sexy demons and he had to play the game or lose out on the most incredible experience of his life. His bluff had failed; he was at their mercy. The ghosts were right after all….women are evil cunts.**

"**Ah………. Freddie knows we love him, and that all this is just to make him so horny that his balls swell up like oranges," Melanie said, trying to reassure Freddie that all this torture was for his own good. "Don't worry Freddie, you'll thank us when your cock is spraying the ceiling."**

** "I'm already horny," Freddie said, hoping she would reconsider this barbaric plan of sexual torture, "and my balls feel like they're in a vice. I don't need to be turned on anymore….I'm ready now."**

** "No, no Freddie……just lie there and watch…….and do everything you're told to do. The first time you hesitate, or say no to anything, is when this threesome becomes a twosome….and I mean it. No cooperation means …..no pussy…. for you that is. There's plenty of pussy for me and Carly……..but if you don't do as we say, there will be none for you. Now, do you comprehend these terms?**

** "Yes," was the defeated reply.**

** "Good, now you just watch us for now……and remember to do everything we tell you to do." **

** "This has turned into one shitty day," he thought. **

**

* * *

  
**

** Carly turned to Melanie with an excited expression. "I saw something in a movie I want to try, it's called 69." Melanie didn't answer; she just quickly assumed the position. Neither girl had eaten pussy before but they both had experienced Freddie's mouth…….so they had an idea of what to do. Each started slowly licking the other; tasting and inspecting every part of the others slick womanhood. **

** Melanie was the first to stick her tongue into Carly's hole. It must have felt good, because Carly immediately thrust her pussy into Melanie's face." Now I know how Freddie feels," she thought as she moved towards Carly's clit.**

** Carly was no slacker in this oral two way; she was busy working her tongue on Melanie's tiny pussy lips, preparing for her own taste test of Melanie's hot hole. Carly was shocked at how turned on she was. "I feel so slutty," she thought…..God….I'm eating pussy…….I'm slutty…….and I like it…….. I'm a slut……I'm a pussy eating , ass fucking whore!"**

** Freddie was experiencing sexual shock and awe. The sight of his two lovers licking the shit out each others pussy was causing extreme internal damage to his body. His head pounded and his balls were a disaster area. He was almost past the point of rational thought; he had devolved into a fuck machine, interested only in releasing his seed. **

**The sexy scene before him was almost too much for him to handle. Melanie's beautiful ass and Carly's well groomed pussy was bad enough….but the pussy eating….that was driving him crazy!**

"**I've had enough…I'm tortured, I give up….you win!" he said, hoping this concession would lead to an invitation to join their play.**

**Melanie pulled her mouth away from Carly's clit long enough to refuse his plea, "Sorry Freddie, she's not ready for you yet and neither am I." This wasn't what he had wanted to hear; he could only watch in disappointment as Melanie resumed work on Carly's nub. **

** Carly's big Latin clit felt like a tiny dick between Melanie's lips. She must have been doing something right because Carly's pussy was soaking wet and burning hot. On the other end, Carly was busy thrusting her long and pointy tongue into Melanie's slick hole. The two girls may have been new to pussy eating but they had learned enough to lick a clit to orgasm. **

** Between the two girls, Melanie was easier to bring to orgasm; Carly was about to find this out. She had both hands on Melanie's ass and was fiercely licking her clit in long rough strokes. She couldn't hear the funny sounds Melanie made as her orgasm approached and she had no idea of how much pussy juice she would soon swallow.**

**Carly continued sucking Melanie's clit. Since Melanie was on top, her hole was centered over Carly's mouth. This meant that Carly would have to drink whatever fluids gushed from Melanie's overactive teen pussy. **

**Without warning Melanie started to cum. She was a squirter; her pussy produced way more than average amounts of lubricant. Carly quickly discovered this fact as her mouth filled with Melanie's musky juice.**

**Melanie's pussy was pumping out so much juice that Carly thought at first she was pissing into her mouth, but she knew what piss tasted like, (yea, who hasn't tasted piss) and this definitely wasn't piss. Carly couldn't just quit in the middle of Melanie's orgasm; she had no choice but to swallow and continue sucking until she was finished. **

**Freddie gawked as Carly sucked pussy like a pro. His cock was in danger of exploding; it had swollen to a dangerous level. He was hoping that this was the extent of the torture that Melanie had planned for him, and that soon, he would be plunging his rock hard cock into Carly's hot ass. "This has to end soon," he thought, "this just has to end soon."**

**Carly was glad when Melanie's orgasm subsided. She had discovered that she couldn't eat pussy and cum at the same time. Some girls could, Melanie proved that, but she wasn't one of them.**

**Carly wanted to cum………….. very badly; to do this she needed Melanie between her legs. "Baby," Carly said, "turn around, I need to spread my legs to get off."**

**Melanie spun around to a more efficient pussy eating position. Carly's swollen clit throbbed as Melanie resumed working it over with her magic tongue. **

"**That's really good," Carly said…I" think I can cum if you keep doing that."**

**Melanie locked on to Carly's clit while inserting her middle finger into her tight hole. She had seen this in movies and figured it was worth a try. It seemed to work; Carly's hips started thrusting like a jackhammer as both hands wrapped around her head, pulling her face deeper into Carly's cunt. Carly was face-fucking Melanie without mercy.**

**Freddie appeared close to passing out. His face was blood red and his over inflated cock pointed towards high noon. He was however glad to see somebody else getting face- fucked for a change. "Let's see how you like it," he said, "It's not so great when it's your face that's getting the abuse."**

**Carly threw her head back as she continued pumping her pussy into Melanie's mouth.. "I'm cummmming," she gasped, as her pussy exploded, squirting cum for the first time. She had leaked juice before, but never like this. Her pussy was like an exploding volcano; the juices literally gushing from her boiling hole. It was Melanie's turn to get a mouth full of pussy juice and with her head locked between Carly's legs, she had no choice but to swallow. **

** Melanie stuck to it until Carly's pussy quit flowing and she released the grip on her head. It was over; both girls had sucked each other to orgasm. They were bona fide rug munchers.**

"**Freddie was right," she said, crawling up beside Carly, "You can smother to death eating pussy."**

"**That was the best I've ever had!" exclaimed a grateful Carly, as she leaned towards Melanie to give her a kiss of appreciation.**

"**Huummmph," Freddie said in annoyance.**

** "Sorry Freddie, I didn't mean it that way…..…….you make me cum good too."**

**Freddie was becoming hyper frustrated. His brain was boiling with lust and he finally could stand no more. "This is the worst threesome in the history of threesomes!" he said, "This is just a twosome with an audience. I demand some pussy and I want it now!"**

**Carly and Melanie looked at each other and started laughing. "You demand some pussy!"**

**I've got a better idea. Carly get up on your knees and do like I do."**

"**Ok "she replied, not sure of what Melanie had in mind.**

**Melanie and Carly got on all fours, their asses side by side. **

"**OK Freddie," Melanie said, "do you really want to fuck us?"**

"**Hell yea!" Freddie replied.**

"**Well, you have to do something for us first. We want you to lick our assholes. We want rimmed Freddie…stick that tongue in as far as it will go. Don't hold out or we hold out."**

**Carly grinned and looked at Melanie, "You want him to lick our assholes?"**

"**Yea baby, I hear it's hot."**

**Freddie's brain was burning with lust beyond the limits of human endurance. He was so horny that no demand seemed too outrageous and no sex act was off limits. In fact, sucking their assholes seemed like a great idea. In a split second he was behind Melanie's brown eye, preparing to give it one hell of a tonguing.**

**He was quick to get busy. "Oh shit, that tickles" Melanie said as Freddie's slippery tongue traced circles around her anus.**

"**Lick me now Freddie!" Carly said, anxious for her turn. He quickly moved from one balloon knot to the other. **

"**Oh shit, it does tickle!" She said in agreement with Melanie. **

"**Tell him to stick it in," Melanie said.**

"**Did you hear that Freddie……stick your tongue in my ass!"**

**Freddie grabbed both butt cheeks and forced his tongue into Carly's hot asshole. **

"**Fuck me with your tongue baby…faster…I want to feel your tongue in my ass."**

"**I hope you don't fart, " Melanie said as she broke into laughter.**

"**Farting is the least of it…I hope I don't shit!" Carly replied, as she too started laughing.**

"**Come on Freddie, it's my turn. I want to see what Carly likes so much about this anal tongue fuck."**

**Freddie did as he was told and switched asses again. He grabbed Melanie's rump and spread it as wide as it would go, he furiously licked her asshole and then he shoved his tongue into her anus as far as he could get it to go.**

"**Damn Carly, this ain't too bad. I think I could get used to this."**

"**Oh fuck," Freddie thought, "why did my one skill have to be ass sucking! Now I'm stuck with giving rim jobs."**

"**OK Freddie. You can stop tongue fucking my ass," Melanie said. Freddie pulled his face away as she and Carly dropped onto their backs in the middle of the bed. Carly reached over and started massaging Melanie's tit and said, "I think the poor boy has suffered enough. Maybe we can give him a little relief." **

** "I guess you're right. It's about time for Freddie to have some fun. Ok Freddie, you've been a good slave, it's time for your reward. You get to fuck us now. But first, go and brush your teeth…..and gargle…….and do it good…………. that is, if you want some pussy."**

**

* * *

  
**

**One thing was for certain, when it came to getting pussy, Freddie followed orders. He turned away from the two sexy bitches, that had resumed making out, and headed towards Carly's bathroom. He was only seconds away from plowing some serious pussy and he searched frantically for an extra tooth brush. He soon found an extra tooth brush and wasted no time in scrubbing the ass from his mouth.**

**Freddie's threesome plans quickly disappeared; his lust replaced by terror. From the bathroom sink he heard a familiar voice in Carly's bedroom. His initial thought was, "Oh God, I'm fucked; the gig is up!" **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam stood in front of Carly's bed. She was shocked beyond belief. The two girls making out were oblivious to her presence. Carly's hand was between Melanie's legs, fingering her pussy. Melanie's mouth was glued to Carly's; her fingers pinching a rock hard nipple. **

** Sam wanted to say a lot of things but all that came out was,"What……… the fuck………….. is going on!" **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Freddie Escapes**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam was in shock. Her sister and best friend were in bed together and having sex. It was the last thing she ever expected to see. This was no health class examination of body parts; this was a full blown make out session. The funky odor of pussy filled the air; a smelly testimony to what must have been some heavy duty orgasms.**

**Carly and Melanie were themselves shocked by Sam's untimely appearance. Both girls jumped and sat up in unison when she exclaimed, "What...... the fuck......is going on!" Carly's shock was quickly replaced by anger and a significant amount of shame……...which always makes anger more intense. **

** Carly went on the offensive. "Damn it Sam….don't you know how to knock!" **

"**Well hell Carly!"………….."I didn't expect to see you wrist deep in my sister's pussy…………...next time I'll call before dropping by!"**

** "Don't get bitchy Sam………it's really none of your business what me and Melanie do."**

** Sam looked at Melanie. Her face had turned a new shade of red and for the first time ever she was temporarily unable to speak.**

** "I can't believe it…my best friend and my sister………what are you two now….muff monkeys…..clamaholics………tuna bandits?"**

"**Listen Sam," Melanie said in a surprisingly calm voice, "I'll explain everything but I think Carly and I need a few minutes to get dressed and to recover from being caught in what amounts to a very private situation. Just go upstairs to the studio and we'll be up in about 10 minutes." **

"**Don't try and act like I'm the one doing something wrong here Melanie…..I wasn't the one just caught tuning Carly's radio knobs….that was all you!"**

**Melanie's voice remained low and calm, "just go upstairs and wait. I think all three of us need a few minutes to calm down."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie was hiding behind the shower curtain. This was like a scene out of an old horror movie, but instead of a monster, there was something far worse to worry about: a pissed off Puckett. This was a shitty hiding place but at least he could hear everything being said in the bedroom. Sam sounded really upset…….maybe even too upset. She should be shocked but she sounded more ……..angry. This wasn't the time to psychoanalyze his psycho girlfriend; this was the time to keep quiet and hide. He just hoped the girls kept quiet about him.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam silently agreed with Melanie and knew she was right. All three of them were at the moment overly aroused….Melanie and Carly even more so….but that's what happens when you get caught with your hands in the cookie jar….or in Carly's case….the "pussy jar."**

**Sam shook her head and turned to leave the room. She really did need a few minutes to collect her thoughts and to process what she had just seen. She walked towards the door but suddenly stopped before leaving. "Where's Freddie?" she asked, "I've been trying to call him all day but his phone just goes straight to voice mail."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie's eyes bulged and his asshole slammed shut. "I'm going to get caught," he thought, "and she is going kick my ass!" This was an impossible situation to explain. Carly and Melanie, in bed together and making out was bad enough, but finding him naked in the bathroom would be too much for Sam to handle. He could only imagine the ass whooping that would ensue. **

**Freddie was frozen with fear. "Oh fuck," he thought, "those bitches better not rat me out. Just say I'm not here and you haven't seen me…..do it you pussy eating bitches…..just lie….just fucking lie!"**

**

* * *

  
**

** "We don't know where Freddie is," Carly said in her most matter of fact tone. "I've been ….busy with Melanie for most of the day…..I have no idea where Freddie is."**

** "Yea I guess you two have been busy all day," said Sam as sarcastically as possible. I just really need to see him….now more than ever."**

** "Well," Melanie thought to herself, "**_**if you had showed up about 10 minutes ago you would have had a great view of Freddie's tongue up my ass**_**."**

**At the same time Carly was thinking nearly the same thing. "**_**Well Sam, if Freddie's kisses taste like ass…..you can thank me….and your sweet slutty sister. We supplied the ass**_**!" **

** Sam looked at Melanie, "why the smirk?" she asked, "and what happened to your hair?"  
**

** "I was just thinking about what must be going through your mind right now and the hair, well, I'll explain that later too."**

** "You have no fucking idea what's going through my mind," Sam said, her tone laced with disgust. "Shit….…I've got to get away for a few minutes……….I'm going upstairs……..so don't be too long; after I talk to you two….ladies….I have to find my "Boyfriend"……Freddie. "**

** "We'll be right up after we get dressed," Carly said.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam turned and left the bedroom. She walked over to the elevator and rode it upstairs to the studio. When the door opened she realized her world had changed. Her innocence was gone and her conception of the world was wrecked forever. "My sister and best friend," she said aloud………"fucking dykes!..............well at least there's one thing I can always count on…………..and that's Freddie. He will always be my sweet and innocent nerd. I've got to see him..…Freddie where the fuck are you?" **

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly leaped from her bed and ran to the bathroom. **

"**Quick Freddie…your... "girlfriend"... is upstairs……..get out while you can!"**

**Freddie popped his head from behind the curtain. "Are you sure it's OK to go?"**

** "Yea Sherlock….I heard the elevator."**

** "Thanks Carly I owe you one."**

**Freddie rushed from the shower, as he passed Carly, he stopped for a moment for a kiss and a quick titty feel. After this final molestation of the day, he ran around the bedroom collecting his clothes. He was like a nerdy Flash………..dressing in under sixty seconds. Carly and Melanie watched in amazement as their cowardly lover avoided catastrophe one more time.**

** Freddie ran over to Melanie and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. "We're not finished here, you owe me some pussy" he said….."I'll call you later….when I get a new phone that is." **

** She smiled, "I'll talk to you later……when I get a new phone too."**

** "Bye horny sluts," Freddie said, as he left Carly's bedroom of iniquity.**

** "Bye two timing motherfucker," Carly called out.**

"**See you later ass licker," chimed in Melanie.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie moved at near warp speed through Carly's apartment. "Phase one completed," he said, pulling her front door closed behind him, " now commencing phase two," which was taking the door key from his pocket and opening his front door. In two seconds he was in; home free. The relief he felt from slamming the door behind him was almost orgasmic. "I've done it!" he said………"I've done it!"**

"**Done what?" said Sam, as she walked out of his bedroom.**

**Freddie froze in terror; his comeuppance had finally come-upped.**

"**Oh fuck," he thought……."now what am I going to do?" **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Tearful Goodbye**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie rushed towards Sam with open arms. "I'm so glad to see you!" he said.**

**Sam didn't have a chance to reply, Freddie's mouth latched onto hers like a hungry leach on a fat guys ass. Freddie's surprise and happiness at seeing Sam was genuine; even though he was a two timing piece of shit, his feelings for Sam were real. He was happy to see her.**

"**Why back so soon?" he asked, "It's not like I'm not glad you're here but you did say you were going to be gone all week."**

"**My aunt's husband came back sooner than expected and they didn't need me hanging around. I'm really glad I didn't have to stay away from you any longer than I did. I missed you so much Freddie. I hated being away from you; I was so sad and lonely. I've never been in love before and I've never had to deal with heartache; it sucks!"**

"**I love you too Sam and I had a pretty miserable time since you've been gone. But now you're back and everything is fine again!"**

**Sam's face turned serious. "I've got something to talk to you about…..and you're probably not going to like it. It concerns Melanie and Carly."**

**A multitude of possibilities ran through Freddie's mind; all bad. Freddie didn't know for certain where this was going to go but whenever uncertain…it's always best to feign ignorance. **

"**Oh"…Said Freddie, attempting to look concerned. "What's going on with those two? I hope it's not something serious." **

**A look of disgust and disapproval spread across Sam's face. "It's complicated and I don't know all the details but I'm going over to talk to them in a second. After I figure things out, I'll come back and explain everything to you. In case you're wondering, I was upstairs waiting for them to come up when I had this overwhelming urge to see you. So I came over, broke in as usual, and found your apartment empty. I did write you a little love note, I left it on your bed. By the way, your phone has been going straight to voice mail all day. Momma don't like that...it makes me worried!"**

**"I'm sorry," Freddie said, "But I dropped my phone and it's all to shit. I have to get a new one."**

**"Well, I'm glad it's the phone that was fucked up, instead of it being turned off, while you were doing something I wouldn't approve of; like screwing around." Sam was smiling but her tone indicated seriousness.  
**

**"Sam...you know you're the only girl for me. I wouldn't even think about messing with anybody else."**

**"Don't forget it either loverboy....I'd hate to yank those balls of yours off! Now, give me a kiss so I can go and talk to those two whackos."  
**

**Freddie knew Sam was serious about yanking off his balls and he really wished he could sneak up and listen in on their pow wow. He wondered how this meeting would play out. He didn't understand the recent radical change in behavior in both Carly and Melanie; however, he did enjoy their newly developed sexuality. Still, discovering why they suddenly became sex crazed perverts was a mystery that needed to be solved. He just hoped that Sam concentrated on their lesbo play and didn't ask any questions about him. But then, he thought, "why would she mention him?"**

**He kissed Sam and gave her ass a squeeze. "****Don't be gone too long…..I need some time with my one and only."**

"**So, all you want me for is my pussy," Sam said as she pressed both hands against Freddie's crotch and leaned up for another kiss.**

"**You know... I don't just love you for pussy" Freddie replied….."Your blow jobs are pretty good too."**

"**Watch it Benson…..I'm an old fashioned girl and I don't appreciate such language. Now go and shower while I'm next door…..you smell like a hobo."**

**It was true. The stress of watching two girls have sex combined with the fear from almost getting caught had left Freddie very sweaty and really smelly. He gave his pit a quick sniff. "Aggh"….you're right, I smell like Gibby.**

**Sam kissed Freddie goodbye and then turned and walked towards the front door. "Just get cleaned up…..and find out where you're mother is and when she's coming back. I wouldn't want to be caught doing anything which would give her a heart attack."**

**Freddie laughed but knew she was serious. "I love you," he said. **

"**I Love you too." **

**Sam was about to open the door when she stopped and said, "You never did tell me what you meant by saying to yourself "I've done it" when you came into the apartment.**

**Freddie's mind strained for an answer and then it came to him. "Well Sam, all day I've been trying to come up with an idea for a Valentines Day date…….and as I was walking up the steps……… out of the blue…it came to me….an idea for the perfect date. You were just witness to my excitement at finally coming up with perfect plan."**

"**You're so sweet Freddie….you're the perfect boyfriend! I'll be back soon….now take that shower."**

**Freddie stared at the door after Sam left. "Yea," he thought, "I'm just the perfect boyfriend." **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam walked into the studio. Carly was sitting in the car chair but Melanie was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Melanie?" Sam asked.**

"**We decided to talk to you alone, it seems easier this way."**

**Sam's short visit with Freddie had done her some good. She wasn't in excessive shock anymore and wasn't feeling angry either; she did feel….sad. She looked Carly in the face. "Be straight with me…….what's going on with you?"**

**Carly's face suddenly looked old and tired. "You're my best friend Sam and I could lie to you about being confused or seduced or whatever………but I'm going to be totally honest….for the first time in my life." **

**Sam sat down next to her and placed her hand on Carly's back. "Don't worry, just tell me….everything. I know I freaked out before….but….that was a shocker. I'm calm now and I want to understand what's going on."**

**Carly took a deep breath and started talking.**

"**First let me say that I don't think I'm gay. I did have a good time with Melanie but I don't want to shack up with another woman or start listening to Melissa Etheridge CD's. But Sam, I do have a problem. All of my life I've had to be someone I'm not. I've had to pretend to be perfect. No one can be that kind of person; the truth is I'm just like everyone else. I'm selfish, hateful, and greedy, my shit stinks…. and I'm spiteful….boy am I spiteful."**

**Sam just sat and listened. **

"**I get horny, I like dirty movies and I like orgasms. I'm just like everyone else but I have to pretend that I don't like or do any of those things. I'm just always bottled up; I can't even curse around anyone but you and Freddie. Do you know how hard it is to go to school and not be able to tell people to fuck off?" Well, it's pretty damn hard!"**

**Sam shook her head. "But how does any of this lead to you and Melanie bumping muffs?"**

"**I was really lonely today….the sad kind of lonely. Melanie dropped by to see me and we talked and she saw I was hurting and well….comforting soon turned into screwing."**

"**My pussy is like a furnace Sam. I stay horny and any physical contact turns me into a sex fiend. Melanie was just a means for me to feel good and I think it was about the same for her. We're not in love; we just crave sex.**

"**You need a boyfriend Carly, someone who can take care of this whacked out sex drive." **

"**No, I can't have a boyfriend. I have to be the eternal virgin. If I have sex with anyone at school, it will get out, and my reputation will go to shit."**

"**Why Carly?" Sam asked, "Why is this reputation of yours so important? You know that every girl in school who can get fucked has been fucked. Nobody gives a shit anymore."**

"**I don't have a mother Sam and my dad isn't much of a dad. Think about it, how many times in the past three years have you seen the fucker? Not one time. And Spencer, that goof is about useless. So you see...I have to be perfect for myself…to prove that I can be raised alone and not turn into a delinquent or slut or worse."**

"**Hey…I'm offended by that delinquent crack!" Sam said, trying to inject some humor into what was a real downer of a discussion.**

"**You know you're a sweet delinquent…..and that's what makes what I'm about to say really hard. This may end our friendship…..but I have to tell you anyway."**

"**Damn Carls….. What could be so bad?"**

**Carly took a deep breath and her eyes teared up as she began to speak. "I'm an evil and jealous bitch….. And I'm....horribly mean. I tried to ruin you Sam….. And…. I wanted to take Freddie from you. I was so jealous when I saw the bite marks on your neck the other night….you had them after you had spent hours with Freddie. I snapped and I plotted some evil shit…….. But.. for your sake…..it backfired."**

**Sam wasn't prepared to hear this kind of shit and her feelings were hurt worse than any other time in her life. Carly was like a sister to her; to suddenly discover that she plotted to take the only guy she ever loved away was too much to bear. **

"**The makeovers were meant to fuck you up….but something went wrong and it was my face that got burnt." **

**Sam was shocked more by this revelation than she had been by the previous sex scene. "How could you?….I love you….and you plot to destroy me! This isn't a movie Carly...…these things change people forever. What were you thinking?"**

**I wasn't thinking Sam, I was reacting. I felt betrayed by you and Freddie….I was hurt…and I wanted to hurt both of you."**

**Sam's heart was breaking. How could her best friend be such a stranger? This wasn't the Carly she had known since being a kid; this was evil Carly. **

"**So," Sam said, trying to keep the tears from flowing. "You're saying the sex stuff with Melanie was just a make do thing, because you were horny and sex with a guy isn't possible, because you can't risk anyone blabbing about popping your cork." **

"**That's about it."**

**Carly's eyes radiated distress. "****I'm so sorry Sam. You mean the world to me and I regret everything I've done. I want you to know that….your my best friend and I want to fix this entire mess."**

"**How do you fix betrayal Carly?" Sam asked. "How do you make a broken heart whole again? I've lost everything in my life….except for Freddie. He's the one person that has never changed. He was a good friend even when I treated him shitty….and he's the only one I've got left. I love him and you wanted to ruin that."**

**Now it was Carly's turn to hurt. She knew Sam was right; she had become a pathetic piece of man stealing shit. At this moment all her sins became clear as did the true nature of Freddie. She felt remorse for the horrible things she done or tried to do and committed herself to protecting Sam from discovering the truth about Freddie or her sister. Sam could never learn about the real Freddie; the liar and cheater. The fun and sex with Freddie was over. Had Sam been some random girl; it would be no big deal. But Sam was her best friend and even though she didn't want to let Freddie go, she knew their secret sex life had to end. She had to redeem herself...... for herself.  
**

**Carly's throat tightened and it was a struggle to keep the tears from flowing. She was scared her relationship with Sam was over. It was a hard question to ask but it had to be asked.**

"**Do you still love me Sam?"**

**Sam hesitated for a second and then replied, "I love you Carly…….but I don't like you anymore."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie sat in his room…..his mind in a state of distress. He had just a short time to come up with an idea for the perfect date with Sam. It was their first Valentine's Day together and it had to be special. His brain struggled to come up with an idea. "If I was Sam" he thought…….what would be the best evening I could think of?" **

**He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, sometimes his best ideas were inspired by the boob tube. As he flipped from channel to channel his face suddenly brightened: it came to him….an idea for the perfect Sam date!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melanie walked into the studio; her perky personality somewhat deflated. That's what happens when your most private shit becomes public. "Sam, are you and Carly finished?"**

**Sam looked at Carly. "Yea.....I think so." **

**Carly stood and silently walked away, wondering if Sam's words held a double meaning.**

"**Look Melanie…I'm sorry for some of the things I said....…but you really gave me a shocker today."**

**Melanie sat next to her sister and took hold of both her hands. "Listen Sam…I'm not a pervert or lesbo….well, maybe I am a pervert……but what happened downstairs was just straight out sexual release and nothing more. I'm not Carly's girlfriend; this was my first and maybe only girl on girl sex." **

**Sam stared quietly, wondering if Melanie had a secret alter ego like Carly. **

**Melanie really looked distressed or embarrassed...it was hard to tell but she continued to talk. "I know that everybody gets horny.... and that very few people start fucking anyone and everyone….but today was different for me….and..... for Carly. I really do like her and not in a romantic way. She's....well....she's different. She's really sweet….....underneath her quite evident layer of damage.....I just like her. Please, all I'm asking is that you don't rush to judgment before you think everything through.**

"**Rush to judgment!" Sam huffed. "Listen Melanie…the sex stuff was pretty weird……but that's not the worst of it. Carly has done things that no real friend would ever do….and I don't know if I can forgive her. I'm not mad at you……you're just a dumbass who got some pussy…….and I'll be making fun of that for a long time. But Carly just laid some heavy shit on me and I don't know if we can go back to the way we were." **

**Melanie held her arms out for an embrace and Sam accepted. "Sam…I've not always been the best sister but I love you and I promise that I'll be there for you from now on and I'll become the best sister that anyone has ever had."**

**Melanie's arms felt good and safe. The struggle to hold down her feelings was too much for Sam and she finally let go and started crying. Reality had sunk in and Sam realized that her world had changed forever. **

"**I've lost her Melanie…....Carly's gone.....…I've lost my best friend." **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Carly Visits Freddie**

* * *

**Freddie sat on his living room sofa wondering what was going on next door. He didn't feel good about things; in fact, he was concerned about what they might be talking about. He was worried that he was the topic of discussion.**

**Freddie tried to put the events of the past three days into some kind of perspective. The excitement from his sudden introduction into the world of sex gave way to the cold reality of his recent bad choices: He had screwed up…….big time.**

**Freddie was in a sticky spot. After years of unsuccessful attempts to get a girlfriend, he finally succeeded in catching Sam. He still found it difficult to believe that their relationship went from adversarial to romantic as quickly as it did. He didn't understand that it had more to do with their concurrent biological development than with some grand cosmological plan. However, when you are young and inexperienced, many things seem under the control of unknown supernatural forces. An entire line of "Find Your Soul Mate" self help bullshit markets to people who fall victim to the biochemical trickery of the brain, which more often than not, keeps people on a sad, lonely, and usually, unsuccessful mission to find that elusive one true love.**

**In his prepubescent days, Freddie thought Carly was his so called "Soul Mate." This fantasy soon diminished, as Carly remained disinterested in his romantic advances. An even better reason for skipping out on Carly was the ever present, new and improved Sam. Seemingly overnight she had developed into a beautiful young woman. Behind the camera, Freddie spent many an iCarly show studying her sexy form. Plump tits and a juicy ass can really get you noticed, and Freddie had definitely been noticing Sam. His interest started about a year ago and their first kiss together had sealed the emotional deal; Freddie was hooked on Sam from that point on.**

**If Freddie was so stuck on Sam…how might one explain his recent sexual escapades with Carly and Melanie? The answer is simple; Freddie is a guy. Women don't like to hear it, but deep down they know the truth, that under the right conditions, any guy will cheat on any girl……No girl is exempt....Especially when the object of the infidelity is free, easy, and sexy. Carly and Melanie were definitely free, easy, and sexy.**

**Freddie now had to deal with the aftermath of his whore mongering. He didn't feel guilt; he was scared. He knew he had fucked up by screwing both Sam's best friend and her sister too; even worse, all three had been in bed together. This was the craziest of all relationship triangles; a real shit storm of almost unavoidable trouble. Freddie expected any moment for Sam to come storming in, mad as hell, intent on punching him into unconsciousness. His head was still sore and lumpy from Melanie's phone attack; an ass whooping by Sam would probably kill him.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie almost shit on himself when he heard the door knob turn. "Oh fuck!" he muttered as his front door opened, his heart skipping a beat as fear took possession of his body. It wasn't Sam that walked through…it was Carly. "Oh shit!" he thought….Why is she here?" Carly was barely halfway to the sofa before he started with the questions. **

** "What's going on?.......Where's Sam?……Does she know anything?"**

**"What a pussy," Carly thought. **

**Carly walked over and sat down next to Freddie. "We need to talk........and in response to your questions, Sam is in the studio with Melanie….and no, she doesn't know anything that you've done……me, that's another story….and it's why I'm here."**

**Freddie's stomach flip flopped; it was never good when someone started a sentence with "we need to talk." She saw the worry in his face and tried to lessen his fear. "Don't freak out Freddie….I want to talk about protecting Sam."**

**The words worked; he experienced instant relief. "I do have something to tell you and I don't know how you will respond….but I feel like I owe it to you."**

**Carly had always been a whiney bitch, with no shortage of bad news. Her recent addition of bigger tits and a fatter ass didn't alter that fact.**

**"Go ahead," Freddie said, "say what's on your mind."**

**"I wasn't honest with you Freddie. I seduced you on purpose to take you from Sam. I wanted to punish her for being with you and I wanted to punish you for abandoning me. I tried to really hurt Sam….but it all backfired. What happened to my face was what I intended to happen to her. "**

**Freddie was both pissed and hurt at the same time. "So, you don't care for me at all….this has all been a big game to you?"**

**"At first….but after we made love….."**

**"Excuse me," Freddie interrupted, "Fucked…not made love."**

**"OK Freddie…after we fucked….I did fall in love with you. I even gave up my future plans to ruin Sam…I just wanted to be with you. I didn't think about how my selfishness would hurt others. I was just thinking about myself. The main thing now is to keep Sam from ever knowing about how shitty you've been as a boyfriend. "**

**"What the fuck,' Freddie thought. "She plots all this and it's suddenly me that's the shitty one? What a stupid bitch." He then remembered what the ghost had shown him. He thought about Carly's book.**

**"Tell me something, do you have a black journal with all the shit you planned to do to Sam written in it?"**

**Carly was thrown of guard by Freddie's knowledge of her journal. Her shock was short lived; bitchy Carly quickly took over. "You sneaky motherfucker!.....Have you been spying on me?.......Going through my things?"**

**"No Carly, I was told about the book by a ghost."**

**Carly balked at Freddie's explanation. "That's the dumbest lie I've ever heard….I should have known you'd turn into a piece of shit like every other guy. You….You…Ass licker!"**

**"Well, in the first place….you have no right to criticize anybody for being shitty…you're the queen of shitty……and second…..I did not spy on you….I told you the truth about the ghost. I had a near death experience this morning and I saw my dad…and a few other people. They told me all about your plans."**

**"Well, I don't believe you…. but your lie only makes things easier for me. I'm sorry for what I've done to Sam and I'll never tell her anything that happened sexually between us. I'll try my best to save my friendship with her….but you and me Freddie….we're through. I never want to see or talk to you again! You're dead to me Benson!"**

**"That's fine with me…you crazy ass bitch. If I ever speak to you again, look for a snowstorm warning in Hell!"**

**"Fine!" Carly shouted, as she jumped from the sofa and stomped towards the front door.**

**She left in a huff…slamming the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and she stuck her head in for one last insult.**

**She looked at Freddie with contempt and said the words every guy hates to hear. "By the way ……..you have a little dick!"**

**The door slammed; Carly was gone from his life forever. Freddie sat in quiet contemplation of what Carly just said. "What a fucking bitch," he thought.**

**She had dumped the blame for her trouble with Sam right in his lap. This was the first time he saw the real Carly Shay in action and he quickly concluded that he was better off without her. **

** "You stupid slut" he yelled towards the door…."I hope you do end up working as a cheap Nevada whore!"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Shit Hits the Fan**

**

* * *

  
**

**This was the shittiest day of Sam's life and that was saying quite a bit. The kindness and affection that Melanie showed, made it less suckish, but not by much. Discovering that your best friend is actually your worst enemy usually tops the list of shitty experiences, and as far as Sam was concerned, Carly's betrayal was now in the top position on her shitty experiences list.**

**It just wasn't losing a friend that hurt so much…..it was losing everything. Carly and Spencer had been her replacement family for the past three years…Their apartment was more like her home, than the one she and her mother occasionally shared, that is, when her work schedule allowed for them to be together.**

**Sam wasn't your usual neglected kid. Her mom intended well, but her job at the hospital kept her busy with other people's needs, at the expense of Sam's. Sam had material things and a nice home but her emotional life was as dry as Death Valley. That is, until she became best friends with Carly and made herself a de facto part of the Shay Clan.**

**Now, all of that was gone. No more iCarly, no more dinners, sleepovers, or trips to the mall or to the Smoothie Shop. No more surrogate family. All she had now was Melanie and Freddie.**

**She was grateful for at least having them in her life; two people who would never let her down. At least, that's what she thought at the moment. **

**She pulled away from Melanie's embrace. "I need a few minutes alone" she said. "Can you find Carly and keep her occupied while I walk through the apartment for one last time?"**

"**Sure," Melanie replied, "I'll go downstairs and see if she's there, and if she is, I'll take her into the hall until you're finished."**

"**Thanks Mel…I love you….I know I've never said it before….. but I always have."**

**Melanie felt her throat tighten and she struggled to keep from crying. "I love you too and don't worry….you have me and Freddie now……..we won't let you down. Now, wait about three minutes and then come downstairs. The apartment will be empty."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Her awful situation seemed worse when Melanie left. Sam was alone and the studio suddenly felt foreign. She got out of the car chair and ran her hand along the hood as she looked at it for the last time. She walked around the room, touching things in an attempt to make the memory permanent. When she got to Freddie's computer cart she noticed her remote control. It was the one item unique to Sam. She picked it up for the last time.**

"**I'm Sam and this is the end of iCarly…the only web show that comes with a man stealing bitch who plots to ruin your life…and then acts like she's doing you a favor by telling you about it." She pushed the bottom remote control button and the "Aaaahhhhh's" of a sympathetic audience filled the room. **

"**Fuck you Carly….and goodbye forever." She said to herself, as she tossed the remote control box onto Freddie's cart and then walked out of the studio. **

**

* * *

  
**

**A few minutes later Sam walked into Carly's bedroom. She had spent so much time there that it really did feel like her own room. This was the place where she had experienced a number of "firsts" in her life. She drank her first beer there, seen her first porno there, and even had her first manually induced orgasm there. The orgasm technically happened in the shower but she still associated it with this room. **

**The room was covered with pictures of her, Carly, and Freddie. She wondered if it would stay this way or be stripped of all "Sam" items in a few days. She figured that in a short time all traces of her would be gone. **

**She noticed the "Grease" DVD still sitting on top of the broken player. She walked over and picked it up. "At least I owe getting a boyfriend to you….John and Olivia," Sam said. "Because if old flat ass Carly didn't want to watch you the other night….I wouldn't have went to Freddie's ….and we wouldn't be together…..and things would even be more suckish than now." **

**She closed her eyes and made a face like she tasted something sour. "I still hate this fucking movie….and I don't care if Carly ever sees it again." She turned and dropped the DVD into the trash can and then started walking towards the door. After a couple of steps she stopped. "Ah…fuck it," she said as she turned and walked back to the trash can. She bent over to retrieve the Grease DVD from the rubbish. And as she bent over, she saw something unexpected. It was a black book. **

"**What's this?" she said to herself, taking the book from the trash can. She opened it. The title was crazy. It read: "My Journal of Evil Deeds"**

**She flipped through the first few pages. Not much was written, but what she read filled her with disgust. She looked at the journal in amazement and began talking to herself. "Kill my cat! Carly was going to kill my cat." What kind of drugs was that bitch on? What a fucking psycho!"**

**Then she turned the page and what she read made her heart skip a beat. Her emotional state went from disgust to a combination of rage and sorrow. She began to cry as she read the words which told of a horrible thing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sunday January 3, 2010**

**I just fucked Freddie. It was easier to seduce him than I imagined. Boys are so stupid….all you have to do is lean against them or touch them the right way and they turn into your slave. Well, I'm making Freddie my slave and I'll soon be making Sam look ridiculous. I'll ruin Freddie at a later date. He has to pay for abandoning me for that slut Sam. I guess he's a sucker for floppy tits and a fat ass.**

**I was, however, surprised that the doofus was able to get me off, even though I had to do most of the work….but… I did enjoy humping his face! **

**.  
**

**Monday January 4, 2010**

**I just fucked Freddie's brains out and he fucked me in my ass! It was great….I don't know what the boy was on, but his dick just wouldn't stop. My ass is suffering now….. But the orgasm was worth it! It was so good that I've changed my mind about ruining him. I think I'll make him my boyfriend…..at least for the next few months….and maybe until I graduate from this horrid Ridgeway. I think I may even be in love with him….but that may just be the sex making me confused.**

**As for Sam….taking Freddie from her is punishment enough….I don't need to do any more. **

**.  
**

**Tuesday January 5, 2010**

**Well…things have gone to hell. First Melanie comes by and tells me to stay away from Freddie or she will do bad things to me; which translates to either killing or crippling me. **

**Then, after the threats, she starts to comfort me and then we end up kissing and before I know it…she invites Freddie into bed with us. She said that we can share Freddie for sex but that we have to keep it from Sam. I agreed and then I had awesome lesbian sex with Melanie and then we made Freddie lick our assholes……..which was super sexy.**

**We were about to fuck him, when Sam suddenly shows up, and interrupts the play. It was lucky for all of us that Freddie was in the bathroom when she walked in on me and Melanie.**

**I don't know what happened but seeing Sam somehow changed me. I suddenly lost interest in ruining her. I realized that I do love her and that she can never find out about me and Freddie. **

**I have to keep all of this from her. She was pissed that I was having sex with Melanie….. and I tried to talk to her…. and I think our friendship is over. Even so….she will never know about how Freddie and I did her shitty.**

**I don't even know why I wrote all of this down...I'm just going to throw this journal away. I guess I need to work through the shitty stuff I've done and writing about it seems to help. I guess I'm confessing to myself my crimes against Sam.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam's face turned fire engine red. She was so mad that her head began to hurt. The rage she experienced took over her rational mind……and sent her on a mission of revenge. She had to make them pay….she had to hurt those who had hurt her. "Arrrgggh,' was all that came out of her mouth as she threw the book against the wall. "I'll kill all of them!......I'll kill all of them!" she said over and over as she ran towards the front door. **

**As she reached for the knob the door suddenly opened; standing there was Carly.**

"**Hey Sam" she said……"Can we talk for a minute?"**

**Carly didn't see the fist that landed on her cute little nose; she did however feel the worst physical pain of her life.**

**Sam's first punch knocked her flat on her back; she hit her head hard against the floor. Sam stood over her chest and dropped down on both knees. This effectively pinned her arms to the floor. Carly's face was wide open to attack and Sam proceeded to beat her without mercy.**

**Sam's fists rained down payback on Carly's face. Her rage demanded an eye for an eye; every punch delivering a portion of Puckett style justice. Within seconds, Carly's face had been transformed into a bruised and bloodied mess. She would not have looked worse had she been in a car wreck. **

"**The bitch ain't crying," Sam thought….as she continued bashing Carly's head. "Why ain't she crying?"**

**The answer was simple; she was knocked out.**

**Sam was too enraged to notice that Carly had been knocked out since the first punch; it happened when her head hit the floor. It was probably for the best; this ass kicking would have hurt like hell had she been awake. Sam didn't notice that she was pounding an unconscious head. The orgy of violence had her momentarily hyper aroused; she wanted to kill Carly. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam didn't have the chance to fulfill her murderous desire; a familiar voice ended the beating.**

"**What the fuck are you doing Sam!" Screamed Melanie, "are you crazy?........"Get off of her!"**

**Melanie didn't realize that she was next on Sam's whoop ass list but that was soon made clear by Sam's knuckles. Sam moved like a blond assassin as she switched her attack from Carly to Melanie. The first and only punch, a hard right cross, sent Melanie to the floor. She was knocked out as easily as Carly had been.**

**Sam was less enraged by this point and didn't deliver to Melanie the horrible ass kicking that Carly had received. She did, however, give her one swift boot to the ass….which would later be a second painful reminder to Melanie, that she and Sam had crossed paths.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The hall outside of Carly's apartment looked like a crime scene in a bad TV show. The two girls lay motionless on the floor. Carly's face was bruised and bloodied; Melanie's mouth was dripping red. Standing between them was a crazed looking Sam.**

**Freddie had heard Melanie scream and opened his door to see what was going on. He took one look at the scene before him and knew instantly that the cat was out of the bag. He was immediately frozen with fear; he expected a beating. What happened instead surprised him.**

**Sam looked him in the eye, her face displayed anger and pain. "I want to beat you Freddie….I want to hurt you bad….but I'm not going to........It would be too easy to hit you.......I want you to remember the day you broke my heart.......and the last words I'll ever say to you." **

**Freddie's fear kept him from speaking; all he could do was listen to what she said.**

**Sam looked hurt…..deeply hurt. Her eyes were red and swollen…..her voice trembled. "I love you Freddie…..and you've destroyed me. I don't know why you did these things to me……I don't know why you said you loved me when you didn't………. My heart is dead……...I have nobody now……...not you……..and not them…...I've nobody left."**

** "Sam," Freddie said, finally able to speak, "let me…."**

** "Shut up!.....I don't want to hear your lies…..I know about everything….it's in her damn book….I read about it….I read how you fucked her!"**

**Freddie knew that the time for talk had ended. This was the destruction he had been warned about. This was his fault and nothing he could do could fix things. His heart was breaking as he looked upon the damage his weak ego had wrought. Sam was the one person he never wanted to hurt and he had effectively ruined her life.**

**Sam broke her eyes from his and started walking away. "I hope you know what you've lost Freddie…no one will ever love you like I did…..think about that for the next fifty years."**

**Freddie couldn't speak as he watched her leave. His throat was too constricted and his chest hurt. As she turned the corner and disappeared he started to cry and managed a few whispered words. "I'm sorry," he said……. "I'm so sorry."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam walked out of the Plaza oblivious to anyone and anything. She had never been this hurt before and the pain was horrible. She started to cry on the sidewalk, in front of the entire world. **

**Sam Puckett, the girl who never cried, was wailing in public. She just wanted to get away….to go someplace where she could suffer in private…….someplace where she could cry until no more tears were left. She just had to get away from the Plaza.**

**She didn't think…she just acted. She didn't look as she stepped onto the street. Her mind was consumed with pain. She was in love with Freddie and he had betrayed her….she couldn't think about anything, but Freddie, and what he had done.**

**Her miserable thoughts about Freddie were interrupted by a loud horn. She had stepped in front of a fast moving UPS truck. The alarmed driver tried to stop but it wasn't possible. She was too close to the truck and he was moving too fast.**

**The last thing Sam heard that Tuesday was the loud blare of the truck's horn. Within a split second of the sound, her world went black. Sam Puckett had been run over.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N I haven't decided if Sam is to live, die, or be crippled and Freddie may or may not end up getting more of what he deserves. I think I'll see what you guys think their fates should be.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 The Hospital**

**

* * *

  
**

**It didn't look good for Sam. She lay motionless underneath the big UPS truck. The distraught driver nervously called 911 for an ambulance and then jumped to the ground and looked underneath the truck to see if her body was clear of the tires. When he saw that she was in the center of the truck, he moved it backwards, to give the emergency workers access to her body when they arrived.**

**Within a couple of minutes the outside of the Plaza was swarming with police and emergency workers. The noise and overall ruckus got the attention of Lewbert, who as usual, went out to investigate. **

**He walked up to the nearest bystander, a middle aged woman, and asked, "What's going on out here, did some drunk get killed?"**

"**No, it's a young girl. She got hit crossing the road but I don't know how serious she's hurt." **

"**Sounds like some dummy to me," he said, as he walked over to get a look at the body. **

**When Lewbert looked down at the bleeding body, his face turned white.**

"**Holy shit…that's Sam….the chicken who's always hanging around upstairs!"**

**The nearest police officer heard Lewbert and quickly asked him for her identity. Lewbert told him what he knew and then hurried back into the Plaza and ran up to Freddie's apartment. He banged on the door with both fists. "Open up Benson…you're friend is hurt!"**

**Freddie had finished positioning Carly and Melanie on the floor when he heard Lewbert's knocks. "What the fuck," he thought, as he walked over and opened the door.**

"**Oh, it's you......What's up Lewbert?"**

"**It's your friend….Sam…she's had an accident."**

"**What!...…What do you mean?"**

"**She got ran over..…big time…...there's blood…....she looks dead!"**

**Lewbert wasn't the best at delivering bad news and his blunt report was too much for Freddie to handle. The physiological impact triggered his gag mechanism and Freddie bent over and emptied the contents of his stomach at Lewbert's feet.**

"**Oh God….I just bought these shoes….a month ago…..they're almost new!"**

"**I'm sorry Lewbert….I couldn't help it."**

**Lewbert thought about talking more shit to Freddie, but he knew this was a real emergency, and while he acted insane….he really wasn't that bad of a guy. He was just really, really, pissed at the world….And in need of a good shower.**

"**Ah shit," go on down and check on your friend….you can clean up this mess later!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie took a few deep breaths and then raced down the steps to the ground floor. He feared that Sam had been killed, and as he passed each floor, his fear grew more intense. When he ran outside of the Plaza he saw the street filled with several emergency vehicles and a huge crowd watching the EMT's put a motionless body onto a stretcher. **

"**Oh God," he said, as he recognized the girl on the stretcher as Sam.**

**He pushed his way through the crowd and ran up to the ambulance just as it pulled away.**

**He began to cry as he watched the ambulance sped towards the hospital.**

"**Do you know that girl?" asked a tall policeman.**

"**Yes sir….she's my girlfriend."**

"**I need to contact her mother; can you tell me her name and number?"**

"**Is she alive?" asked Freddie.**

"**I don't know what her condition is; I've been talking to the driver who ran her over. There isn't too much blood…not for this kind of accident....that's usually a good sign."**

"**That's a good sign!" Freddie yelled….."That's a shitty way to describe someone's condition. What kind of cop are you? That's the girl I love…........not some crack head!"**

"**I'm sorry son….I'm used to talking to other cops. I didn't mean to sound heartless. Now….about her mother."**

**Freddie gave him the name and number of Sam's mother and then ran back into the Plaza.**

"**Well….is she dead?" Lewbert asked.**

"**Fuck you Lewbert!" Freddie screamed. "Don't you have any decency at all?"**

"**Calm down Benson…I'm upset about this myself…..I even cleaned up your puke for you, so you can get right to the hospital."**

"**I'm sorry, I'm just so scared. I've got to get a hold of Spencer and get him to take me to the hospital."**

"**Well, when you get to the hospital…..….call me and let me know how she is." **

"**I will." Said Freddie, as he started running up the steps**

**

* * *

  
**

**When he got to the 8****th**** floor he was light headed and sick feeling. He was hoping for the best but knew that it was very likely that Sam might be seriously hurt or even dead. When he opened his apartment door, he was reminded of his second problem. Carly and Melanie were lying on the living room floor unconscious.**

"**I don't have time to handle all this!" he screamed.**

**He felt like he was losing control and he began to take slow deep breaths. He had seen people in movies do it and it always seemed to work.**

**Freddie was beginning to regain control of his emotions, and his breathing, when Spencer stuck his head through the doorway. In his most Spencerish tone he said, "hey Freddo!" **

"**Spencer!" Freddie said. "I was about to call you…...it's an emergency…...Sam's hurt!"**

**Spencer walked into the apartment. "What's wrong with Sam?" He asked.**

"**She…..She got hit by a truck." **

"**A truck!...No way!" **

**Spencer looked across the room and noticed Carly and Melanie lying on the floor. "What's up with them? Are they asleep?"**

"**No, they are sort of …..Knocked out."**

**Spencer began to breath fast and his hyperactivity went into full power. "Knocked out….what happened?....Who did it?........Are they OK?"**

**Freddie reached out and grabbed him by both arms. "They aren't as badly hurt as Sam………but they aren't exactly OK. I don't know much…..I found them like this about 10 minutes ago."**

"**Oh shit," Spencer said as he ran over and checked on Carly. "Damn…her face is really fucked up….she looks like that girl from the Exorcist!" **

**After giving both girls a quick look over, he suggested sending them to the hospital too. "I think they both have concussions….it's best to be safe than sorry," he said.**

"**I guess you're right," said Freddie.**

**Spencer pulled out his phone. "I'll call the ambulance. You go over to Carly's room and get some things for the hospital. Do you know where she keeps her gym bag?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Well, run over to her room and throw in some clean underwear and a change of clothes…… and…you…. know……. her girly stuff."**

"**I'm on it!" Freddie said.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie made his way to Carly's bedroom faster than he ever had. The gym bag was in her closet. He grabbed it and quickly scurried around her room filling it with the stuff she would need for an overnight at the hospital. He also threw in some things for Melanie. He figured that since Carly had eaten her pussy, she wouldn't mind if Melanie wore her underwear. **

**He was about to leave when he noticed a black book lying on the floor. He recognized it as the one from his ghost world experience. He picked it up and opened it. There was only about 5 pages had writing….the rest of the book was blank. The five written pages, however, contained some very disturbing material………….material that Freddie had to destroy.**

"**What a dumbass," he thought, "who but a nut would write all this shit down?"**

**He knew what he had to do. The crazy shit had to go. It was his good fortune that Spencer had asked him to come over here. He could only imagine what the repercussions would have been had Spencer found the book instead of him.**

"**All this has to go" he said, as he tore the incriminating pages from Carly's wicked book. He then folded the five pages and shoved them into his back pocket. "I'll put you into the shredder," he said…."And there will be no record of what I've done or what she's done." **

**

* * *

  
**

**When Freddie opened the apartment door, there was a couple of EMT's taking Carly and Melanie out of his apartment on stretchers. **

**The EMT in charge turned to Freddie. "I talked with Mr. Shay but since the girls were in your apartment, I need to also ask you what happened here?" **

**Freddie thought for a second and then decided to tell as little as he could get by with.**

"**Well, I was about to go to the Groovie Smoothie and when I opened the door I found both of them knocked out on the floor."**

**The EMT looked puzzled. "Why did you take them into your apartment?"**

**Freddie didn't miss a beat. He was becoming a very skilled liar. "Well, they're both my friends and I wanted to put them on something softer than the floor out here…….I wanted to make them as comfortable as possible. You know, so they wouldn't have sore necks when they woke up."**

**"Well…you shouldn't have moved them….what if their necks had been broken…you might have killed one or both of them."**

**Freddie threw up his arms. "OK.…I screwed up!...But this is my first emergency…I didn't know exactly what to do and I thought I was helping them."**

"**Well…that was a stupid thing to do," said the EMT as he walked off…"Next time call 911 and don't move anybody."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie stared at the smart ass EMT as he walked around the corner. As soon as he disappeared, his thoughts returned to the girls. All three of his women were now going to be in the hospital. He wasn't that concerned about Melanie or Carly. He knew that they had probably fainted when Sam started beating them and that they were pretty much OK. Sam, on the other hand, was probably in really bad shape…..and he was worried that she might not even be alive. **

"**Come on Freddie" Spencer said. Let's get to the hospital.**

**Freddie and Spencer started walking down the steps to the parking garage. They didn't say anything on the way down. Freddie was thinking about Sam and how much he wanted to make up for his horrible conduct.**

"**This is my fault," he thought. "If I hadn't been so selfish….so bastardly…so horny………none of this would have happened. If Sam dies…..I want to die too…..I don't deserve to live." **

**They walked down two flights of steps in silence before Spencer asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he walked into Freddie's apartment.**

"**Freddie…….Did Sam beat up Carly and Melanie?"**

"**I don't know……..I don't know why she would." He answered. **

"**You're right….Maybe some vagabond tried to bum money from them and it ended in a fight," Spencer said.**

"**Maybe," Freddie replied "It's hard to say……Seattle is turning into a shitty place…..there's more and more crime every day."**

**They continued down the stairs in silence. It wasn't long till they reached the parking garage. **

**The two walked over to Spencer's car, a 1973 Mustang. Spencer unlocked the passenger side and then walked around to the driver's side. As they both sat down, Spencer noticed that the 16 year old looked pasty and sick.**

"**Don't worry Freddie…the girls will be OK."**

"**I hope so Spencer…….because I love all three of them."**

"**You mean…. they are like sisters to you?"**

"**Well…not exactly….I mean….especially Sam….I'm in love with her….and she loves me too…..Well, she did……for awhile anyway."**

**Spencer didn't ask Freddie for any details about what he had just said. It was the wrong time to talk about such things. He would let Freddie be the one to decide when he was ready to talk; for now, he would just keep his mouth shut about the subject. It seemed an impossible thing, but for the first time in his life, Spencer was able to keep quiet.**

**Spencer started the car and drove out of the parking garage. The red light at the end of the street seemed to take forever to change but within a minute or so the light turned green and he turned onto the highway. Traffic was pretty bad this time of day, but the hospital was only five miles away, and it would only be a few minutes before they would find out about Sam's condition. Getting hit by a truck was almost always fatal and he was worried that the accident had either turned her into a vegetable or killed her. There was no way around it….the news would probably be shitty. **

**

* * *

  
**

**The closer they got to the hospital, the more anxious Freddie became. His insides felt as if they were being twisted into knots and his heart was beating with heavy thumps against his chest. He had an ominous feeling that Sam was dead. He couldn't stop thinking that she had been killed. "How could she not be dead?" he thought to himself, "those UPS trucks are massive and they always go faster than the speed limit. She just couldn't live after being hit….she just couldn't."**

"**Well…..there is the Emergency Room entrance," Spencer said, as he drove up to the hospital parking lot.**

"**Spencer………I have this horrible feeling that Sam's dead."**

"**Don't start thinking like that now Freddie….It doesn't do you any good, and since we don't know what the situation is, it doesn't make any sense to expect the worst."**

"**I guess you're right," Freddie said.**

**Spencer tried to sound as calm as possible but inside, he too was worried that Sam was dead.**

"**OK Freddie…….Let's go in and find out how she is………….And remember, whatever happens I'm here for you."**

**Freddie's throat tightened and his body began to shake as he tried to get out of the car. "I can't stand up Spencer….I'm too scared."**

**Spencer opened his door, stood up, and then walked around to Freddie and helped him out of the car.**

"**Remember Freddie…………..Whatever we find out……….we can get through it together."**

"**I know Spencer……but I love her and I just know that she's dead."**

**

* * *

  
**

**The walk to the ER front door was the worst torture that Freddie had ever experienced. As he reached for the handle, his anxiety soared to new levels. He wanted to run away and hide; if he didn't go into the hospital, he wouldn't have to know that Sam was dead. It would be easier for him to go through life without seeing her lifeless body. Even though he wanted to run....he couldn't turn away….he had to see her…..he had to know for sure if she was truly dead.**

**As he and Spencer walked into the ER, Freddie's mother ran up to him, and grabbed both his shoulders.**

"**Freddie," she said…….. "I'm so sorry……..I've got bad news……Some very bad news!"**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The Emergency Room**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie's head started to swim and his legs began to give out as the blood flow to his brain almost screeched to a halt. "Oh no…she can't be dead….tell me she's not dead!"**

"**I'm sorry Freddie….I just found out a second ago…….she just died."**

**The shock of his mother's words was too much for Freddie to handle and remain conscious. He wavered a few seconds and then collapsed. **

**Mrs. Benson dropped to her knees and slightly lifted Freddie's head off the floor. "Oh my gosh Spencer!" She said, "I didn't know he would take it so hard."**

"**What do you mean Mrs. Benson?" asked a pissed off Spencer. "Why wouldn't he take it hard?…..He loved her!" **

"**I know..... but she was in such bad shape…..it's best that she passed on. Freddie will forget about her in a few weeks and all this will just be a bad memory."**

"**I can't believe you Mrs. Benson! I always knew you were crazy and a bit of an asshole….but I never expected you to be such a cold hearted cunt! She was really important to Freddie and I'm glad he's unconscious……it would have destroyed him to hear the mean shit you just said."**

**Being called a cunt enraged Mrs. Benson. She forgot about holding Freddie's head as she sprang to her feet. Freddie's head bounced off the hard waiting room floor.**

"**Listen you shit headed hippy…. I'm no cunt and if you ever talk that way again….I'll stick a fencing sword up your ass so far that it will gouge an eye out."**

"**I say you are a cunt…..no normal person would talk that way about her son's girlfriend….and just try and stick something up my ass sometime……I'll beat you like a two dollar steak!"**

"**What are you talking about Spencer?…..Flossy wasn't Freddie's girlfriend….at least….oh lord…………. I hope not!"**

**A light suddenly flashed above Spencer's head. Mrs. Benson wasn't talking about Sam…..she was talking about someone or something named Flossy.**

"**Who or what is a Flossy?" He asked.**

"**Flossy is a cow, she belonged to Freddie's Aunt Alice. She lives on a farm and Freddie used to spend a couple of weeks with her during the summer. He stopped going there about the same time he met your snooty sister and her bossy friend.**

**Spencer got very serious. "So, you were talking about Flossy being dead……and not Sam."**

"**Of course I was talking about Flossy. I thought that's why you two were here. I sent Freddie a text that I needed to talk to him ASAP……and when I saw him, I thought that's why he was here.**

"**I don't think Freddie got the text, I've been with him for a while, and he hasn't used his phone. I can tell you for sure that he's not here because of a cow…..it's his friend Sam…….she was in an accident and was just brought in……He thought that's who you were talking about. He thought that Sam had died."**

"**Oh my…no wonder he fainted. Poor Freddie….he's so sensitive. I feel so bad now….I hope he will understand the mistake when he wakes up."**

"**Yea…I'm sure he will……And I'm sorry about calling you those names, I'm real fond of both Freddie and Sam….and well….I wouldn't have called you a cunt if I'd known you were talking about a cow."**

**Mrs. Benson's bland expression became serious. "I'll excuse you this time, just because you were taking up for Freddie, but if you ever say anything like that again…I'll rip off both of your balls and shove them down your throat…..Got it!"**

"**Yes, I've got it. Now, we need some information. Sam, Carly, and Melanie have been brought in. We need to know about them.....especially Sam. She is going to be in the worst shape of all.......I mean real bad shape.....….so whatever you find out.....try and break it to Freddie easy."**

"**You don't have to tell me how to break bad news to Freddie….I'm a nurse…I've got people skills."**

"**Yea…well…just be sure and use them. I don't think Freddie's head could handle many more floor thumps."**

**Freddie's mother gave Spencer a humph. "Listen smart mouth…I'm going to the nurse's station to check on your sister and her friends….You put Freddie on that couch over there and stay with him until he wakes up."**

"**Aye, aye Cap'n!" Spencer said as he lifted Freddie up by his shoulders and dragged him to the couch. **

"**What a dumbass," Mrs. Benson thought as she walked towards the nurses station. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie regained consciousness while Spencer was dragging him to the couch. **

"**Help me stand Spencer," Freddie said.**

**Spencer helped him upright but his legs were wobbly and he decided to sit instead.**

"**What's going on….what happened to me……Wait…..is Sam really dead?"**

**Spencer sat beside him. "It was a mistake Freddie. Your mother wasn't talking about Sam….She was talking about something entirely different."**

"**Does that mean she's OK?"**

"**No, we don't know if she is OK or not…..your mom's finding out right now."**

"**I hope she's OK Spencer…I don't care what she thinks about me….I just want her to be OK."**

**Spencer grasped Freddie gently by his shoulder. "She's been in an accident…we have to be prepared for the worst." **

"**I know….but I can hope for the best."**

"**Wait," Freddie said, "If she wasn't talking about Sam being dead......who was she talking about?"**

"**The cow….Flossy."**

"**Oh shit….Flossy is dead!....Could this horrible day get any worse?"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie and Spencer sat silently until Mrs. Benson and another nurse walked over. Freddie recognized her as Sam's mother, Cathy Puckett. **

"**I'm glad you're awake Freddie...I brought Sam's mother over so she could get you up to date on Sam and Melanie. As for Carly, she has a mild concussion. She is still unconscious but the doctor thinks she should wake up sometime soon. The main thing is that there is minimal swelling going on inside her skull. That's really important in head injuries."**

**Spencer looked relieved. "That's great news….when can I see her?"**

"**The doctor will be over to talk to you in a few minutes…you can ask him about visitation. I've got to get back to work but I'll be back in about an hour. Go to the desk if you need to find me if something urgent comes up....any of the girls will page me for you."**

**"OK mom...bye"**

**"Bye Fredward."  
**

**Sam's mother sat down and took Freddie by the hand.**

"**Your mom tells me you're really worried about Sam……well, she was really lucky….and ….she's going to be fine."**

"**Oh, thank the gods!" Freddie shouted. "I was so worried…I was afraid she had been killed."**

"**Yea," said Spencer, "how did she get run over by a big truck and not seriously injured?"**

"**Well…the doctors have examined her and there is no evidence of significant body trauma. In other words, the truck didn't hit her. The only injury she has is to the back of her head….a huge lump the size of a big tomato." **

**Freddie and Spencer both looked at each other.**

"**How could she get run over and not hurt?" Freddie asked.**

"**Well…the only explanation we have, is that she fainted as the truck was approaching, and she fell down, right as the truck ran over her. It all had to happen in a split second, for her to get run over, without without getting hit. She was very, very lucky. That's the only logical explanation and the only one we have."**

"**How long will she be out?"**

"**That Freddie…we don't know. I've given permission for the doctors to talk with you and Spencer and for you to be able to visit her when she's moved into a room."**

"**Thanks….that means a lot to me."**

"**Sam told me about you on the drive back this morning. She said she's in love with you and that you two are an item now."**

"**I love Sam…....She's the best."**

"**Be kind to her Freddie….she acts tough but she has a real soft heart…..I wouldn't want it broken. Her uncles wouldn't want it broken either."  
**

**Freddie understood the veiled threat but he didn't know what to say. He had already broken Sam's heart and turned her against him. He could only hope that she would forgive him. Maybe if she saw how upset he was because of the accident….she might take him back. He could only hope. It was worth a shot.**

"**Well," she said, "that's all I know right now......... and like your mother..... I've got to get back to work. Page me if you need anything."**

"**Thanks," said Spencer.**

"**By the way," Freddie said, "how is Melanie? **

"**She's in about the same condition as Carly, she also has a slight concussion and she should regain consciousness soon."**

"**That's great," said Freddie, "I'd like to see her when she comes to…is that OK with you?"**

"**Sure…I'll let the doctors know you have permission to see Melanie too."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Spencer and Freddie slumped in relief as Sam's mother walked away.**

"**Well…at least Sam wasn't squashed flat."**

"**Yea," said Freddie, "and her head is so hard…I can't see anything hurting it too much. I just knew she was OK"**

**Spencer gave Freddie one of his famous puzzled looks. "I thought you were sure that she was dead?"**

"**When did I ever say that? Sometimes Spencer….I think you hear just what you want to hear."**

"**Well…I hear the call of nature….. because I've got to take a piss. I'll be back in a few."**

**Freddie was glad that Spencer had to piss. He was trying real hard not to cry and when Spencer went to the men's room, it gave him an opportunity to break down for a few minutes in semi privacy. **

"**Oh dad," he thought to himself as tears poured from his eyes, "what have I done?"**

**The people on the other side of the waiting room were watching him but he didn't care. He was relieved that Sam wasn't hurt or dead….but he was feeling horribly guilty about the things that he had done.**

"**I almost lost Sam and she could still be hurt. I should have listened to the advice I was given. How can I ever make it up to her?" **

**His thoughts were interrupted by a tall man in a white coat.**

"**Freddie, I'm Doctor Church."**

"**Yes Doctor."**

"**Sam has been moved to 315A. You can see her anytime during regular visiting hours. She isn't awake yet but we expect that to come soon. In the meantime, we have her on a monitor to keep track of her intracranial pressure, and if anything starts to increase, we can put in a tap to drain off the fluid." **

"**Thanks Doctor…what about Carly and Melanie?"**

"**They are in 315B and 315C. You can visit them anytime also."**

**The doctor looked at his watch and started walking away. "I'll be up to check on them within the hour. If anything changes...I'll talk to you then."**

**"Thanks doctor," Freddie said.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie breathed a big sigh of relief. It seemed everybody was going to end up OK after all. He stood and walked over to the water fountain for a drink. His mouth was dry and the water seemed to suddenly taste better than any water he had ever had. **

"**Any news Freddie…..you know...since I've been in the Men's Room? I had other things to take care of in there....besides the leakage….if you know what I mean."**

"**Well…… don't tell me about it Spencer. But yes….I do have news….the doctor said the girl's have been moved to their rooms and we can go and see them" **

"**Excellent Freddo….lead the way!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**As they were walking by the nurse's station one of the nurses called out. "Mr. Shay"**

"**Yes," Spencer responded.**

"**I need you to go to the admissions desk. You have to fill out some papers for Carly."**

**Freddie looked at Spencer. Everyone's in the 315 section. Sam is 315A and Carly is in 315B."**

"**Ok Freddie….I'll be up as soon as I'm finished here."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam looked perfect in bed. She was breathing softly and showed no sign of injury, except for the back half of her head being bandaged. She looked even more beautiful than ever…..she seemed peaceful……there was no sign of anger or hurt in her face. She was the image of perfect beauty. **

**Freddie walked over to her bed and took her hand. It felt soft and gentle. It was hard to believe that just a little while earlier, the same hand had knocked out both Carly and Melanie. **

"**I'm so sorry baby…..I wish that it had been me that got run over…and not you……even if the truck didn't really hit you….I still wish it had been me that was in the road instead of you."**

**Freddie leaned over and kissed Sam gently on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.**

**Sam's eyes slightly opened.**

"**What did you say………..Fredork"**

"**Holy shit!.....Sam!….You're awake!"**

"**Don't shout….....my head is killing me."**

**Freddie lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm so glad you're awake….I was so worried about you."**

"**What are you talking about Freddie…..and where am I ……and what's this about you loving me?"**

"**You've been in an accident and you're in the hospital….and yes… I love you….and you love me….well…I hope you still love me."**

"**Well, the accident explains why my fucking head feels like a hand grenade has gone off inside of it……but I don't remember telling you that I love you."**

"**You first said it about three days ago….we both confessed to loving each other."**

"**We did?….I don't remember saying it……. but I'll take your word for it. I do love you Benson and I'm glad I said it….even if I don't remember saying it."**

"**I love you baby…….and I want us to be together forever!"**

"**Damn Benson….don't spring too much on me at once. I'm trying to process that we seem to be a couple….which is what I've been wishing for. That was my Christmas wish and I got it a day early."**

"**A day early…what do you mean?"**

"**Tomorrows Christmas silly….and I got what I wished for…..You."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Suddenly two and two made four and Freddie understood the implications of what she just said. She had amnesia…..she had no memory of today or the past several days….in fact, she thought it was Christmas Eve.**

"**Holy shit!" Freddie thought to himself……"This is great…..this is wonderful…..I've won again……I've beaten the odds……Fuck the ghosts…..Sam is mine and everything goes back to the way it was before!"**

**Freddie leaned over and kissed her again. **

"**I'm just so glad you're OK…..I couldn't handle anything happening to my girlfriend." **

"**Girlfriend" Sam whispered..….."I like the sound of that." **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Carly and Melanie Wake Up**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Thank goodness you're awake. I've been worried about my Sammie."**

**Freddie turned to see who the voice belonged to. An attractive lady in a Nurse's uniform was standing behind him. It was Sam's mother, Nurse Cathy Puckett. **

**"Hi Mrs. Puckett," he said. "Sam just woke up."**

"**I can see that Freddie…….But for a moment, I thought you were doing something creepy."**

"**Hi mom," Sam said in low and tired voice…… "Don't screw with Freddie."**

**Freddie had turned instantly red and he began to explain what he was doing, but Sam's mother cut him off, before he could spit out the first uncomfortable word.**

"**Don't freak out Freddie…I'm just messing with you……Where did you think Sam got most of her personality from?"**

**Freddie felt relieved that he wasn't actually being accused of molesting an unconscious Sam, even though he wasn't above doing it, but his embarrassment level was still pretty high. Mrs. Puckett remedied the uncomfortable situation by giving Freddie a get out of the room order.**

"**The doctor will be in here to exam Sam in a second…….Why don't you go and check on your other friends next door. I'll come and tell you when he's finished."**

"**Sure," said Freddie.**

**Freddie leaned in close to Sam's ear and whispered, "I've got to leave for a few minutes but I'll be back soon. He kissed her on the head, mainly because Cathy Puckett was watching him like an eagle.**

"**Bye," he said with a grin, " And don't forget about me while I'm gone."**

**Before Freddie moved Sam reached out and grabbed his hand. "I love you Freddie………….And don't run off with Carly while I'm in here."**

**Freddie froze for a second. He reached out with his free hand and gently brushed the hair on Sam's forehead. "Ah sugar…..You know you're the only girl for me."**

"**I was kidding Freddie……You've got to work on that sense of humor and stop taking everything so seriously."**

"**When it comes to you Sam……I take everything seriously."**

"**Get a move on Freddie," growled Sam's mother..…. "I don't want to have to give you a wedgie!"**

"**Yes Nurse Puckett!" Freddie said, as he turned and quickly left the room.**

"**Don't give him a wedgie mom….You might hurt something that I'll probably need later."**

**

* * *

  
**

**A few steps away from Sam's room was room 315B. He walked in quietly. The room was empty except for Carly who appeared to be knocked out and in a similar condition to Sam. As he got closer he noticed the beating that her face had taken. Both eyes were black from Sam's punches and her nose was swollen like a small apple. The rest of her face was an assortment of bruises, cuts and swollen parts. She looked very pitiful in this condition.**

**She was laying in bed with nothing on but a hospital gown. The thin fabric clung to her small but firm breasts….outlining them perfectly. Freddie leaned over and kissed her on the head, placing his hand on her right side tit at the same time. Her fleshy mound felt pretty good and to his amazement her nipple began to grow. **

"**Hmmm," he thought…. "Tits are sort of automatic…..They work if the girl is awake or knocked out…..Good to know."**

**Freddie began to massage Carly's tit. He could have sworn her breathing increased as he squeezed the now firm nipple. Freddie was focused on how good her tit felt and was unaware that her eyes had opened and that she was awake.**

"**Is this your way of saying hello?" she asked.**

**Freddie jumped back and released her tit. "I was just……Seeing if you were still breathing."**

"**Don't spaz out Freddie…..It was feeling pretty good."**

"**Really," Freddie said, "I didn't plan on doing that when I came in….But your tits look so sexy right now; I guess I couldn't control myself."**

"**Yea, I must look like a Playboy Model."**

"**How do you feel?" Freddie asked.**

"**Are you serious….How do you think I feel?"**

"**Probably like shit."**

"**Worse, I feel like shit that's been run over, cooked on a hot road, and then thrown like a Frisbee." **

"**Interesting use of imagery," Freddie said.**

"**Come here Freddie…..Come closer….It's hard for me to talk……That crazy Sam hit me in the throat."**

**Freddie leaned over and put his face next to hers. **

"**Kiss me Freddie….Find some spot that isn't torn up and kiss me."**

**Freddie looked her over and decided the left corner of her mouth was the least beat up. He gently planted a kiss there.**

"**Thanks Freddie I needed that."**

**Carly looked awful. Freddie had never seen her with anything more than a pimple and her condition right now made her look like a monster. She also looked weak and helpless, which was her usual look, even though she was far from being either.**

"**I'm really sorry you got hurt Carly….I've never wanted anything bad to ever happen to you. I care about you….and after the past few days I feel closer to you than ever. I'm saying that I love you and I hope you don't want me out of your life."**

"**I'm sorry too Freddie….Things just got out of hand…….And when Sam ended our friendship I just freaked out. I should have never jumped your case…..It wasn't your fault that I got jealous of you and Sam…..I got what was coming to me. I'm just sorry that I lost Sam."**

**Freddie gently massaged her forehead. "I've got news for you…..You haven't lost Sam."**

"**What….What do you mean?" she asked.**

"**Sam's in the hospital too…She's next door. She got run over by a truck right after she beat up you and Melanie. She got a real nasty head bump but nothing else…..Except for amnesia.**

"**Amnesia….are you sure?"  
"Yes….I just left Sam's room and she's awake. I talked with her and she thinks that it's Christmas Eve. She doesn't remember anything past December 24, 2009. She doesn't know about the sex stuff….Or your plans to ruin her……Or even that she beat you and Melanie up."**

**Carly's eyes widened. "That's the best news I've ever heard!"**

"**I know," Freddie said, "now everything can go back to how it was before Sam found out about the stuff she wasn't supposed to know about."**

"**Freddie, do you still want to have our secret relationship….You know..... Our secret sex pact?"**

**Freddie didn't hesitate for a micro second. "Sure Carly….did you even have to ask?"**

"**Well, I said some pretty mean things to you when I was mad and I thought you might hate me now."**

**Freddie leaned in closer and kissed the corner of her mouth again. "I could never hate you….You're too special to me."**

**The touching moment between Freddie and Carly was interrupted by a manly voice.**

"**Is our patient awake or are you trying to do some kind of Vulcan mind meld over there?"**

**Freddie was startled by the voice and he quickly turned to see who was talking. It was Carly's nurse, a stringy looking woman with a man's voice.**

"**Yes, she's awake but her throat is sore and she can't talk very loud….That's why I was so close…..So I could hear her."**

"**That was a joke young man….Boy......Are you uptight. Perhaps she will help you loosen up later."**

"**Yes," Freddie thought, "I guarantee there will be loosening up."**

"**Well, young man….I need to exam Ms Shay…And that means you have to hit the road for about ten minutes."**

**Freddie turned to Carly. "I'll go and check on Melanie and I'll be back soon."**

"**Freddie," Carly said, "come down here, I want to tell you something."**

**Freddie put his ear close to Carly's mouth.**

"**I lied when I said your dick was little….you have a monster cock!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melanie was sitting up in bed when Freddie entered. She was the least injured of the three and looked quite sexy in her dull tan hospital attire.**

"**I'm so glad you're not badly hurt, Freddie said as he crossed the room.**

"**Oh Freddie…I'm so happy to see you! I just woke up and I don't know why I'm here or even where I'm at."**

**Freddie leaned in and gave her a semi passionate kiss.**

"**Here is the summary. Sam beat you and Carly up and both of you were knocked out when your heads hit the floor. Sam found Carly's journal and learned about everything….that's why she beat you two up."**

"**Oh fuck!" Melanie exclaimed.**

"**But listen…..Sam left the Plaza and as she was crossing the road a truck ran her over."**

**Melanie gasped, "Is she dead…..Oh My God……Sam's dead!"**

"**Wait….You're jumping to conclusions…..She only bumped her head. The rest of her is fine."**

"**Oh hell!….Then she'll be after me again. I'm fucked!"**

"**Damn Melanie….You sure are a hard chic to explain things to. Just be quiet and listen. Sam has amnesia and thinks it's Christmas Eve…..She doesn't remember anything…..She doesn't know about us…..Or about beating you up. Were safe, OK, and off the hook."**

"**Oh Freddie….I'm so glad to hear that. It means we get a do over and this time we make sure nothing goes wrong."**

"**I'm for that," Freddie said.**

**Melanie reached out and took Freddie by the hand and pulled him towards her. "Now get down here and give me some sugar."**

**Freddie leaned in and accepted Melanie's eager mouth as his hand automatically latched onto her plump tit. He gently rubbed her stiff nipple, which further energized her snake like tongue's exploration of his mouth.**

**Freddie's mind was turned into mush as the kiss increased in passion. Melanie reached out and grasped Freddie's already hard cock. The unexpected dick squeeze took Freddie by surprise and his knees gave way. He began to fall, which broke their mutual grope fest, just in time to avoid being caught by Melanie's mother as she entered the room. **

"**Hi sweetie….I see you're also awake!"**

"**Yea mom…I woke up just a few minutes ago……And Freddie's filled me in on things."**

"**Well, I'm just glad that both my girls are OK. I was especially worried about Sam but you had me concerned too. **

**It doesn't take much of a head bump to cause some serious damage, and we still have some tests to do, to make sure you're OK."**

**Mrs Puckett looked at Freddie, and was about to give him his next eviction notice, but before she spoke, he threw up his arms and began to say, "I know…I know….I have to go."**

"**That's right boy," Nurse Puckett said ….. "You sure learn fast."**

**Melanie grabbed Freddie's hand and squeezed it. "That's right Freddie," she said, "you learn fast…..Real fast."**

**Freddie figured there was nothing wrong with a friendly kiss, so he leaned over and gave Melanie a quick peck on the top of her head. "Get better Mel….I'll see you later."**

**Melanie's mom watched as Freddie left the room. "That's a real nice boy," she said, "It's too bad he doesn't have a brother…..Then you and Sam both could both have a Benson."**

"**He is a nice boy," Melanie thought….. "And….best of all…. I can have him anytime I want….Anytime."**

"**What are you smiling about Mel?"**

"**Oh, I was just thinking about getting out of here……….. And having some fun………Some real good fun."**

**"Well, hopefully you'll be able to leave tomorrow. You'll have to stay at least one night, that's the usual procedure with head injuries."**

**"Hmmm," Melanie thought, "since I have to stay here tonight, I wonder if Freddie's up for some hospital fun? What am I thinking?...He's always up for fun!"  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**As Freddie walked down the hall from Melanie's room, he met Spencer, who was just walking out of Carly's. **

"**Well, Freddo, how is Sam and Melanie?"**

"**So far, both are great. Sam is in the worst shape but she still isn't hurt really bad."**

"**She was very lucky," Spencer said, "I don't know how she managed to not get herself killed." **

"**I know….But she's OK and that's all that matters right now."**

"**I'd wait awhile before I'd talk to her about the accident. Right now, she needs peace, quiet and rest."**

"**I agree," Freddie said.**

"**You know, I haven't eaten in a long time," said Spencer.**

"**Me either, what say we head down to the cafeteria."**

**Spencer's face lightened up, and in his usual goofy way, he pointed towards the elevator and shouted, "lead the way Sir Freddo……Lead the way!" **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Freddie's Addiction **

**

* * *

**

**Freddie took a few steps and then stopped outside of Sam's room.**

"**Go on down to the cafeteria Spencer," he said, "I want to see Sam for a few minutes."**

"**Sure thing bro, take your time, I'll be stuffing my face with this hospital's finest cuisine."**

**Freddie laughed. "Yea and save some for me."**

**He watched Spencer walk away and then he turned and entered Sam's room. From the door she appeared to be sleeping. He walked towards her bed as quietly as he could; he didn't want to wake her if she was asleep.**

**He sneaked up to her bed. As he stood and looked at her, he was overtaken by an intense feeling of guilt. He knew she was there because of him; that he was the reason for her unfortunate accident. The one girl in the world, who actually loved and trusted him, without reservation, was rewarded not with devotion; instead, her reward was deceit and infidelity.**

**Freddie stared at Sam's face. She was so incredibly beautiful….Too beautiful for Freddie. He was OK but Sam could do better and he knew it. He wondered why she was attracted to him anyway. He didn't have much going for him and there was certainly no shortage of guys who would be happy to date Sam. He had often figured some older guy would snatch her up….As was the case with most pretty teenage girls.**

**Whatever the reason, Freddie was glad that Sam wanted to be with him. He also knew that if he wanted to keep her, he would have to be very careful. She could never know the truth about him or about his sex triangle.**

**

* * *

**

**He couldn't take his eyes off her face. She looked calm…happy…undamaged. She was the image of physical perfection. He should be satisfied with her but he wasn't. He couldn't stay away from other girls.**

"**What kind of fucking person am I?" he thought. "How did I become such a liar? How did I change so fast?……..How did I become such a bastard? "**

**He grasped the bed rail and leaned against it. The slight movement told Sam that someone was there.**

"**Hey," she said.**

**Freddie looked up and towards her face. Her blue eyes seemed even bigger and brighter than usual.**

"**Damn Freddie…..Don't sneak up on people like that, it makes you look like some kind of weirdo."**

"**Ha, ha" Freddie chuckled, "I didn't want to wake you….In case you were asleep."**

"**Oh how thoughtful Fredweenie…._What did I ever do to deserve such a prize as you_?"**

**Sam's question was meant to be flirty….The stuff that newly in love people say, that seems cute to them, but makes everyone else want to gag. But in this case, her question had a literal component; _what had she ever done to deserve Freddie_? **

"**I guess you must have a pure heart," he replied.**

**_Something I seem to have been born without._**

"**I'm glad you're here But I have to tell you….I feel like a motherfucker."**

**She closed her eyes for a second. "I wasn't asleep when you sneaked up on me….I had my eyes closed because my head is fucking killing me and everything makes it worse, the light, talking, moving around and especially hospital noise….Everything makes the pain worse."**

**Seeing her like this made his chest hurt. "'_I've done this to you_" he thought. "_How can I live with myself_?"**

"**I'm supposed to go home tomorrow. Can you come and stay with me?**

"**Sure," Freddie said, "I'll take good care of you."**

"**Hmmm…That smacked of a double meaning. Don't get any ideas about pussy….Oh God Freddie!……I don't know where that came from……Wait….Have we done it?......Have we screwed?"**

"**Oh shit," Freddie thought, "what if she's getting her memory back? That wouldn't be good…..That would ruin everything."**

**He thought for a second and then decided to go back to his newly discovered talent. He lied his ass off again. **

"**We haven't done anything more than kiss," he said. "We sort of planned to get together this weekend….You know….For some…. Stuff.…. But it looks like your accident has put that plan on hold."**

"**I'm sorry sweetie…I'll make it up to you later. Are you disappointed?"**

**"Sam…You are the love of my life and nothing you could ever do would disappoint me." He thought for a second and then added, "Well, except for going out on me with another guy. That would be a big time bummer!"**

"**Don't worry nerd boy…I only want you. Now, give me a drink of water, I'm starting to get sick to my stomach."**

**Freddie poured her a cup of water and held her up while she drank it. **

"**You're a good boyfriend," she said. "I'm so tired….I think I'll try and sleep for a while..….I feel like a bucket of horse shit and my head is pounding worse now than it was just a few minutes ago. I want you to come back in a few hours….And bring some ice cream….Peach."**

"**Sure baby," Freddie said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. I'll be back in a few hours with the _cream_."**

"**If my head wasn't about to explode….You'd be funny….What has happened between Christmas Eve and now that's turned you into such a master of sexual innuendo?**

**Freddie's mind flashed. _"I've been fucked every which way possible…By you, Melanie and Carly"_**

"**I guess it must be hormones," he said.**

"**Well…I like this new and nasty Freddie, keep it up….If you know what I mean?**

"**Sure," Freddie said with a grin….. "I'll keep it up….Just for you."**

"**Why is it so easy for me to lie?" he thought. "I should feel awful…but I don't….I feel bad about the accident….I feel guilty about the accident...But I don't feel anything about how I've cheated on her….It feels normal to me….like it's what I should do."**

"**Well…I'll let you rest and when I come back I'll have the peach ice cream….Just for you."**

"**Thanks baby….I love you."**

"**I love you," he said.**

**

* * *

**

**Sam closed her eyes as Freddie turned and walked from her room. He stood in the hall for a moment, looking up and down. He decided to head towards the elevator. As he walked down the hallway he noticed a small waiting room, it was empty. He stopped there and sat down on the sofa. He was exhausted and the emotional roller coaster that this day had been made thinking a difficult chore.**

**He stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes. It would have been easy to fall asleep, had his mind not been churning with the thoughts of the potential disaster that he was heading towards. **

"**This can't last very long," he thought. "It blew up in my face once and if I keep seeing all three girls…It will blow up again. I don't want it to end…I want all three of them but I have to find some way to end this triangle. I have to get rid of Carly and Melanie….If I don't, I'll lose Sam for good. That is, unless I can make Carly and Melanie understand just how important it is to keep everything secret."**

"**That's what I'll do," he thought. "Getting rid of Carly and Melanie isn't going to be possible, especially now, since were all fucking each other. And going back to being "just friends" is not an option. **

**Giving up Carly and Melanie seemed like a crazy idea to him anyway; it was like being forced to cut off your own balls or stick your cock into a light socket. No sane guy would do those things…..And no sane guy would get rid of two hot girls who just wanted you for sex.**

"**Yes," he thought, "I can make this work……But it will mean that all three of us will have to be careful and super secret……Otherwise, it's another ass beating for them, and a final breakup for me." **

**

* * *

**

**Even though he had decided upon a plan to keep his sex triangle going, he still wondered why he needed to keep it anyway. "What is wrong with me?" he thought. "Why can't I stop telling lies and get rid of those two whores? This is so fucked up! I can't stop telling lies and I can't stop fucking!"**

**Freddie wanted two things; his sex triangle with Carly and Melanie and his relationship with Sam. One thing was for certain, he had to keep Sam. He loved her…He really, really loved her. To most of the female population, Freddie would rank lower than whale shit; he was the type of guy that could even cause some girls to give up men altogether and join up with the natural born lesbians. **

**Most women would find it hard to believe that he really loved Sam...But he did. He just liked fucking other girls too. The problem, for guys like Freddie, is that hardly any women, except for a few sex crazed lesbos, know what it's like to be addicted to pussy. Sure, there are some women that can't screw enough men…they are called whores. But when it comes to men who need constant sexual variation....Well, they are just called assholes. **

**While most, if not all men, would readily accept strange pussy every now and then, Freddie's brain was built slightly different than the usual guy brain. His sex center was hyperactive. Pussy for him was like crack or meth to other people…One shot of pussy and Freddie was hooked….For life. **

**It was, however, possible for Freddie to not screw other girls. He just needed to be totally isolated from the rest of the female population. As long as he had no available sex partners, he could be faithful to Sam…...Faithful by lack of opportunity. Well, this wasn't really being faithful…..It was like being a drunk without alcohol. You still wanted it, there was just none available. **

"**There's only one thing I can do," he thought. "I have to lie to keep her. I can't be happy without Sam…. And…. I can't live with her hating me. I'll just have to be extra careful and explain things to Carly and Melanie. This sex triangle can't work without their help. They have to be fully committed to the deception." **

**

* * *

**

**He badly needed rest and the sofa he was laying on was perfect for sleeping. "Fuck," he thought. "I'm tired, I feel like shit, my head still aches from Melanie's cell phone attack and my balls are frakin sore….I knew I should have jacked off when I had the chance."**

"**If only I could sleep for a few hours…..It would have to help me feel better." **

**He had almost dozed off when he felt a familiar pressure on his crotch. Someone was rubbing his dick! He opened his eyes……It was Melanie.**

"**What are you doing out of bed? And stop rubbing my cock….Someone might see us."**

"**Oh Freddie…You're way too uptight….This is the 21st century…..Nobody cares about a little cock rubbing."**

"**I know that was an attempt at sarcasm but why are you here? You should be in your room. And I know one person who would care….Sam. "**

"**Well, Sam isn't here……..And from the activity in your pants…..It doesn't look like you want me to stop. So Freddie..…Do you….Want me to stop?......... Say yes.....And I'll go back to my room."**

**Freddie tried to say yes, but instead he said, "no…It feels good......Keep on rubbing me."**

"**That's my boy she said…You can't turn me down….And you know it."**

**Melanie had said something profound….As he looked into her sexy blue eyes….Everything became clear. He discovered his problem….He was a pussyholic.**

**

* * *

**

**A pussyholic is a man who is unable to turn down affection and pussy from the opposite sex. Freddie wanted to be true to Sam, and when he was with her, he wanted to and intended to be, her faithful boyfriend. The problem was that whenever he was with Melanie or Carly, or any other available girl, he could not stop himself from wanting them. Even now, as he was next to Melanie, he was being turned on by her. Sure, she was rubbing his cock, but even if she wasn't, he would still be turned on by her. He knew that within a few seconds he would be touching her…..kissing her….And if a bathroom was close by….Fucking her.**

**Before today, he had not known what to call this affliction. He had thought himself weak; unable to resist temptation. But with sexy Melanie rubbing his cock, he had a blast of insight….He wasn't weak....................he was a pussyholic......He was addicted to pussy.**

**He wanted to test his theory. He tried to think about Sam….Hoping that her memory could give him the necessary strength to turn Melanie away. It was a battle already lost. His body automatically began to react to her skilled fingers. His cock began to swell, as she worked his stiffening tool and his body was soon transformed into a sex ready machine, consumed by the heat that came from the flood of released hormones. Within seconds, his mind was turned into a cauldron of sexual desire.**

**He watched as Melanie leaned towards him, her lips slightly parted….Part of him wanted to run….To get away….But he couldn't…… It was the curse of being……….A… Pussyholic.**

**As her mouth touched his…… All thoughts of Sam faded. His heart pounded and his flesh burned. He had no free will….The only thing that mattered was his cock and the body beside him. He pulled his mouth from hers and said in a heavily labored voice, "let's go to the nearest bathroom and fuck."**

"**I thought you'd never ask," she said.**

**

* * *

**

**The nearest bathroom just happened to be across the hall from the waiting room. Freddie ran over first and Melanie followed. he locked the door and turned.**

"**I like this hospital gown…It's perfect for quickies," He said.**

**Melanie reached down and grabbed the bottom of the gown and in a quick pull it was off. She was totally naked.**

"**Well…Don't expect to just blow your wad and go…..My pussy's on fire and I'm going to cum…One way or another."**

**Freddie knew what she was getting at….If his dick didn't get the job done….His tongue would be called into service.**

"**Here baby, let me suck your cock," Melanie said as she turned Freddie around in the cramped little lavatory. She sat on the toilet and positioned him in front of her. In a flash he had unsnapped his jeans and pushed them to the floor. His cock was a little more than halfway hard and anxious for attention.**

**She quickly attacked his dick and within a few seconds she had pumped it to a full erection. "Do you want my mouth Freddie?" she teased. "Do you want me to suck it?"**

**Freddie didn't answer…He took hold of the back of her neck and rudely thrust his cock into her mouth. His aggressive thrusting excited her and she started sucking and licking his salty cock with increased effort.**

**Freddie responded by trying to fill her mouth with the rest of his cock but she moved away from him….Sucking no more than the head. She knew that if Freddie got too excited…. She would be left with nothing but a mouthful of jizz and a limp dick. **

**Melanie's pussy was dripping wet and her clit was throbbing. She had wanted his dick earlier that morning, and getting knocked out, had not lessened her sexual desire. She pushed Freddie away and his cock made a popping sound as it left her mouth. I want fucked…..Sit on this toilet and let me ride you." **

**The bathroom was small but she quickly managed to trade places with Freddie. **

"**I've never fucked on a toilet," Freddie said.**

"**Yea…but you've tasted ass."**

**Freddie was his most aggressive when horny and the ass licking comment had pissed him off. **

"**Sit on my cock bitch…And keep the ass jokes to yourself."**

**Melanie was facing away from Freddie as she straddled him. She reached down and took hold of his cock, and lowered herself onto the engorged rod. This position made her already tight pussy vice like, and as Freddie entered her pussy, his cock couldn't handle the pressure. He didn't want to cum inside of her but the strength of her "cock choking" pussy was too much.**

**Melanie began to thrust her pelvis back and fourth, grinding her pussy against his cock. It was just too much stimulation for poor old Freddie to take. After a few seconds he was ready to blow.**

"**I'm cuming!" he said. The words were like a slap in the face to Melanie. She instantly stood….Moving so quickly that Freddie's cock flopped and made a loud "thud" as it slapped against his stomach.**

"**Freddie…. You two second fucker!….Why did you cum inside of me?"**

"**I didn't mean to…It just happened….Your pussy was…. Just too much for me to handle in this position."**

"**Ahhh shit…Now I'll have to tell the fucking doctor to give me a morning after pill and I have to explain why I need one."**

"**I should cut you off altogether….And I would….Except…..Ah fuck it!.....I guess you didn't do it on purpose……..But I am horny as hell…….And since you do have a skill at eating pussy…..You're going to make me cum. And I want my ass licked too…..Or I swear……… I will cut you off…..Forever!"**

"**What a fucking psycho," Freddie thought….."As if, I'm the only guy on the planet, that blows his wad a little too soon every now and then. And why has ass licking suddenly become so popular?"**

"**Well," she said, "get up, you can't eat me in this position."**

**Freddie was embarrassed by his lackluster sexual performance and he wanted to make it up to Melanie. Even though she was crazy…..She had some damn good pussy…..And for a pussyholic like him……She was the perfect piece of ass, that is, most of the time.**

**She stood there with a pissed expression, her hands on her hips, and cum leaking from her pussy.**

"**Can you …..At least wipe that cum away?" he asked.**

"**No….You lame fucker!….That's your punishment for cumming in two seconds and maybe even knocking me up."**

"**Well…Can you make sure your asshole is clean?…It's been a long time since this morning."**

**She shook her head. "No…You'll lick my asshole the way it is…It's further punishment for being such a sorry fuck. Now….I don't want to say it again…Get up so I can sit down."**

**Freddie finally did as he was told and Melanie sat on the toilet and spread her legs. Her pussy lips were swollen and drops of his cum still leaked from between the folds. **

"**Get on your knees Freddie," she said, "and eat my pussy."**

"**Oh fuck," he thought, as he dropped to his knees in front of Melanie's over heated twat. "The life of a pussyholic…….. Is sometimes a shitty one."**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Bumps, Thumps and Future Humps**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melanie's orgasm almost made her faint. Her already high level of sexual excitement had been increased by the combination of prior sexual frustration, (the early morning sex-capades) and getting serviced by Freddie in the hospital bathroom. **

**Freddie wasn't faring too well himself and was probably closer to blacking out than she was. Melanie had both hands behind his neck, and was more interested in her throbbing clit, than his ability to breathe. As she started to cum, his face became one with her pussy. He could barely hear her instructions to keep sucking on her clit, even though she was probably screaming loud enough for half the floor to discern every word.**

**Her orgasm seemed to go on and on and the contact between his face and her pussy went unbroken. What was definitely a good time for her was in fact torture for Freddie. When she finally released him, he felt instant relief, as oxygen finally became available to his strained and burning lungs.**

**He had just completed the most exhaustive pussy eating experience thus far, and as he sat perched on bended knees, he fought to remain conscious. As full function slowly returned to his foggy brain, he was able to survey the effects his oral rampage had upon his highly controlling sex partner. Melanie was slumped on the toilet, trying to regain normal breathing herself. Her face and neck were flushed and her clit stuck out like a little pecker. She had both tits in her hands, holding them tightly and slowly rubbing them. **

**She was the first to speak.**

"**Damn Freddie! That was the best orgasm ever!"**

**Freddie couldn't answer, he was still trying to get his breathing back to normal.**

**His face was wet and sticky from Melanie's fluids and he definitely smelled like sex. He didn't care; he was too tired to feel proud about his pussy eating skills. He wanted to go home and sleep. He was tired before getting to the hospital and now he felt like a walking zombie….A walking sex zombie.**

**He was finally able to speak. "I****'m glad you liked it," he said sarcastically.**

"**What's wrong Freddie? You act like that was some kind of big chore."**

"**Well, eating you on a toilet isn't exactly easy, it almost broke my neck and the way you held my face against your pussy almost suffocated me. And my tongue is numb and my lips hurt." **

**Melanie reached out and tweaked his nose. "It isn't sexy when you whine. You know I always make sure you get some really good treatment. So shut up, and I'll make it up to you later tonight."**

**Freddie didn't answer, he just started to stand. That was a big mistake.**

**Squatting on his knees for twenty minutes had made his legs go to sleep. He didn't realize it until he was halfway upright. That was when he started to wobble, and with his pants, still down around his feet, he tripped and fell forward. **

**It happened so fast that he wasn't able to bring his hands up to catch himself or break his fall.**

**Melanie watched everything but she was in no position to help. She could only sit spread eagled on the toilet and watch as Freddie lost his battle with gravity.**

**Right before her eyes, Freddie's head crashed into the front of the toilet seat. It was a hard impact; he was instantly knocked out. **

"**Oh my fucking God!" she said aloud. "Freddie's fucking dead….He's fucking dead!"**

**Freddie slumped forward, his head and body leaning against the toilet. Blood gushed from the cut on his forehead. Melanie, still spread eagled, had to throw one leg over Freddie's body just to stand up. Her first instinct was to get him away from the toilet and lean him against the wall. The blood had fucked her mind up and she was focused on getting him into a position where she could try and stop the bleeding. It was a stupid idea, since she was in a hospital. The logical thing was to go twenty feet and get help as quickly as she could. **

**She didn't do that. Instead she wanted to make his unconscious body comfortable, wrap something around his head to at least slow down the bleeding, and then go and get help. The problem was that she didn't know just how hard it is to move an unconscious body, especially one as heavy as Freddie. **

**She straddled Freddie from behind and hooked both arms around his chest. With great effort she managed to lift him halfway up. However, she hadn't thought about what to do with him once she had him up. The lifting position was awkward and he was heavier than she expected. **

"**Oh shit," she said as she felt her hold on Freddie slip away. The result was she dropped him, and his head bounced off the edge of the toilet seat for a second time.**

"**Mother fucker!…This ain't working." She screamed.**

**She thought for a second and then decided to stretch him out flat on the floor. This was fairly easy and within a few seconds she had Freddie laid out lengthwise. His feet were against the wall and his head about 18 inches from the door.**

**She looked at him for a second and then the obvious occurred to her. His head was blocking the door.**

"**What the fuck am I doing?" she said to herself. "I don't need to move him. He was OK leaning against the toilet in the first place. He's fucking knocked out….He doesn't give a shit about comfort. And I don't need to do anything about the blood…..I'm in a fucking hospital. My real problem is……How am I going to get him help? I don't want to have to explain how he busted his head and I sure don't want Sam to find out about this. What the fuck am I going to do?"**

**Melanie was still naked as she stood thinking about the best way to anonymously get Freddie some help. When it seemed that things couldn't get worse, they did. As she stood naked in the middle of the bathroom, the door suddenly opened. **

**In their state of horny excitement, both she and Freddie had forgotten to lock the door. Melanie watched in relative slow motion as the bottom of the door crashed into Freddie's head. It was his third head injury within the span of a few minutes.**

**Melanie held her breath as a brown haired head popped through the crack between the door frame and Freddie's head. The strange head belonged to Spencer. He first looked at the naked Melanie and then at the body lying on the floor. His mind whirled for a second and he took another look at Melanie and then his eyes went back to the knocked out Freddie. Then it occurred to him that something was not right.**

"**What the fuck is going on?" he said.**

**Melanie didn't try to cover her tits or pussy; what was the use? She was far removed from her days of modesty, and being nude was her favorite state of dress, or would that be, state of undress? Anyway, she liked showing off her body.**

**She just matter of factly looked at Spencer and said. "I'll put on my gown and pull Freddie's head away from the door. I'm going back to my room, and then, you can go and get him a nurse. Just give me a minute to get away."**

**Spencer didn't really hear what she said. He was focused on Melanie's perfect tits and bald cooter. **

"**Spencer!" She said, "Close the door."**

"**Oh, yea, right." He said, pulling the door closed.**

**He turned and leaned against the wall.**

"**Nice tits!" he thought, "really….. nice….. tits."**

**

* * *

  
**

**A minute later Melanie opened the door. **

**Freddie was laying on the floor, with his pants still around his ankles. . Blood dripped from his forehead and his right ear. He also had some pretty bad looking bruises and obvious swelling. He was breathing but unconscious. Melanie looked at Spencer.**

"**Listen; don't ask what me and Freddie were doing in here. All you need to know is that he tripped and fell against the toilet and then you banged his head when you opened the door. Right now he needs to see a doctor."**

"**I'm not going to ask any questions now, but later you and I are going to talk. You can't expect me to find you and Freddie naked and not ask questions."**

"**Well," she said, "don't tell anybody that you found me and him together. This was all an accident and no one needs to know that we have…… an arrangement." **

"**What?" Spencer asked, "You two are fuck buddies?"**

**Melanie started looking pissed. "I said no questions now; he needs help, so get him some help."**

**Spencer looked at Melanie. She was no longer a little girl; she was a hot, sexual creature. But she wasn't normal. Beautiful yes, but there was something else, a hint of evil; she was…. Dangerous. **

**A girl like Melanie, cold and calculating, could ruin lives and care nothing about the destruction she left behind. She could be a lot of fun, but one had to be careful. One had to play her just right. Spencer had made the unfortunate mistake of seeing her perfect tits and hairless poontang. He was entranced by her sexuality. He thought he could be the one to play her just right. That idea would probably end up biting him on the ass.**

"**Go on back to your room and I'll go to the nurse's station. I won't say you were with him. I'll tell them that I found him alone and that I banged his head with the door when I went to use the bathroom."**

"**Thanks Spencer, you're OK"**

**Spencer watched her walk back away, her ass dancing beneath the clingy gown. "Yes, I think I'll be seeing you again," he said to himself. "You and your perfect tits."**

**He turned and walked to the Nurse's station to report finding Freddie laying knocked out in the bathroom. **

**

* * *

**

**Melanie jumped back into bed. "Oh shit," she thought, "every time I try to have a little fun something happens. I hope poor Freddie isn't hurt too bad, I'm starting to really like that boy." She looked around for the TV remote and the thing to call the nurse's station with. Next to her bed was a corded box with a couple of buttons. One button said, "Nurse." She pressed it and a few seconds later a voice came through the loud speaker. "Can I help you?"**

"**Yes, I'm thirsty; I'd like a can of soda….Maybe Ginger Ale."**

"**I'll be there in a second," answered the Nurse.**

"**Perfect," replied Melanie, as she turned on the TV, "now to find something to watch."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Two hours later Spencer walked into Melanie's room. She was still watching TV, some animal show on the discovery channel. When she saw the look on his face, she knew he had bad news. He walked up to her bed and stood beside her.**

"**Freddie's in the coma unit. His injuries are pretty bad, far worse than Sam's. The doctor say's he's going to have some degree of brain damage, they just don't know how extensive. They did an MRI and then he talked about the limbic this and the lateral that….The bottom line is, he may be in a coma for a long time, and when he wakes up, he may not be the Freddie you know."**

**Melanie's face turned a shade whiter than usual and her throat tightened up. "I done this to him," she said, as tears streaked down her face. It was all, my fault, and now Freddie may be fucked for life."**

**Spencer reached out and took her by the hand.**

"**Was it an accident?" he asked.**

"**Yes, he tripped over his pants."**

"**Well, you may be the reason he was in there to begin with, but you're not responsible for him falling. At least you didn't intend for him to fall. It was an accident and shit happens….All the time."**

"**I just feel so bad….I really like Freddie and it hurts me that he is in a coma and is now brain damaged."**

**He squeezed Melanie's hand. "There really isn't any need to start thinking the worst. We won't know anything until he wakes up and the damage might not even be noticeable."**

**Melanie put her other hand on top of his.**

"**I hope you're right," she said, "I'd hate for Freddie to end up a vegetable or even a retard."**

**Spencer began to think less about Freddie and more about Melanie. Her hands were soft and warm and he could see the outline of her tits through the thin gown. She was irresistible….She was sexual perfection….A biological man trap.**

**Spencer wasn't smart enough to figure out the reason Melanie was a human sex magnet; he just knew that as of today, she was the sexiest girl he had ever known. He knew he had to have her.**

**Spencer looked at her, and as he spoke, his voice became low and serious. **

"**I have to ask you something, I thought Freddie and Sam had something going on….But from the looks of things, you and Freddie weren't just playing doctor in the bathroom. I'd say, you two "operated" on each other…And I'm talking major surgery. So, care to fill me in on things?"**

**Melanie let go off Spencer's hands and she reached towards the tissue box on the side table. She took a tissue and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. **

**She took a deep breath and then started talking. **

"**Well, it's like this," she said, as she began to explain everything to Spencer. She of course, left out the Carly stuff (the feud with Sam, fucking Freddie, and most of all, the pussy eating). She figured he would go ape shit if he knew the truth about his little sister. Besides, she still wanted to keep the Carly option open and telling Spencer that his sister was a sex fiend would probably end any future romps with Miss Shay.**

**It took Melanie a few minutes to finish revealing to Spencer what she wanted to reveal. When she was through, Spencer looked at her and thought for a few seconds before talking. He wanted to use the right words. His plans needed the right words.**

**Finally he started talking.**

"**I'll keep everything confidential. This arrangement is between you and Freddie, and if you two can live with it, that's all that counts. It's none of my business nor is it anyone else's business."**

**Melanie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Spencer, I was hoping you'd understand."**

"**Well, I have to admit that I see you differently now….You're much more….Complex than I expected."**

**Melanie smiled at the compliment.**

"**In fact, when you're feeling better…. I'd like to hang out with you….You seem really interesting……. And I think you'd be a lot of fun."**

**Melanie wasn't expecting Spencer to suggest spending time together and the thought of it had never occurred to her…Until now. Melanie was always open to another "friend" and someone like Spencer was exactly what she was looking for. She wondered if she would be able to control him like she did the younger guys. Oh well, it would be fun finding out. **

"**Sure, that sounds great….But, the same hush, hush conditions apply to seeing you. I don't want anyone else knowing my business….And that includes Sam, Freddie and Carly."**

**Spencer smiled and reached out and brushed the hair on her forehead. **

"**That my sweet thing…..Is understood," he said.**

**Melanie reached over and palmed Spencer's crotch, squeezing his cock through his pants.**

"**As long as you understand things…..I believe you will be more than happy…..With our arrangement."**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: Let Them Eat Cheesecake**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie had been unconscious for three months. He was fed via a plastic tube inserted through his nose and into his stomach. He had physical therapists came by daily to flex and reposition his body to avoid excessive muscle deterioration and bed sores. He had lost both weight and muscle tone; he looked less than well. No one knew when or if he would ever regain consciousness.  
**

**Since his accident, Carly and Melanie had been spending more and more time together. Melanie had even kicked in a few times and substituted for Sam during the Thursday iCarly web show. Gibby was no Freddie, but he managed to run the camera, and the other web show technical things, good enough to keep the show going.**

**Sam thought that Melanie was trying to be a good sister by helping out with iCarly while she visited Freddie in the hospital. She didn't realize that Melanie and Carly were regularly muff humping each other. They weren't in love, no far from it; they were just "friend fucking" each other until Freddie was back in his role as the two girl's sex toy.**

**Carly and Melanie had this weird sexual symbiotic thing going….They just used each other for orgasms…..They didn't even think of their sex as "lesbo sex" it was just "make do" sex to them. They were both eager for Freddie's return….They especially looked forward to his ass licking tongue! **

**Sam visited Freddie every day after school and often stayed until visiting hours were over. She even took to reading to him, having once heard that people in comas might be aware of people around them. If this was true, she wanted to make sure that he knew that she was there with him and that he wasn't always alone.**

**For the most part Sam was confused as hell about how he had managed to hurt himself in the bathroom. It didn't make sense to her that she had been run over by a truck and didn't get much more than a scratch, while he almost killed himself alone in a bathroom. In this case, however, confusion and mystery was better than knowing the truth. The Freddie that she read books to, talked about private shit to, and even wrote crappy love poetry to, was her boyfriend; the Freddie who had tongue fucked Melanie in the hospital bathroom and then banged his head on a toilet seat, was an altogether different Freddie. He was the Anti-Freddie.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Today was three months since Freddie had been knocked unconscious. Sam was sitting in the chair next to his bed, sipping diet 7 Up and reading "People" Magazine. There was a big article in it about this crazy ass bitch known as the Octo-Mom. She read parts of the story to Freddie.**

"**I'm going to have to tell you Freddie, this is one ugly ass bitch. No wonder she had to get herself knocked up by artificial insemination. No normal guy would have fucked this monster and knocked her up the regular way."**

**Sam threw her head back and finished off the 7 Up. She put the can on the table next to Freddie's bed and reached over and stroked the hair on his forehead. **

"**I need you to come back to me….I don't want to end up like the Octo-Mom. I don't want to have to resort to artificial insemination to get myself knocked up. I need you to knock me up. I need my Fred-dork's dork."**

**Sam continued playing with the hair on Freddie's head, while a thought that she had managed to avoid for three months sneaked its way into her thoughts. "What if…..You never wake up? What will I do?"**

**Sam shook her head, "Damn it Freddie….What if the best I can do is use your sperm to knock myself up, like that Octo-Mom bitch. If that's the only way I can have your baby….That's what I'll do. I ain't gonna become an Octo-Mom ….You can forget that shit….I'll just be a Uni-Mom….One kid….That's all I can handle by myself………But I have to have that one kid…..I have to have your baby.**

**The problem is; how in the world will I get your sperm in the first place?"**

**Sam thought for a minute and then a smile crossed her face. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby and then she slid her hand under Freddie's blanket. She was reaching for his cock. She wanted to know if it worked while he was unconscious. She found the bottom of his gown and slid her hand up his leg until she bumped into his cock. **

"**Oh fuck, I forgot about the catheter. Oh well, I just want to see if it responds to touch. If it can get hard….The an orgasm may be possible. If not, I'll have to try and cut off his balls…Or do whatever they do to get sperm for artificial insemination. Sorry Freddie, but if you don't ever wake up…I'll need your balls more than you will."**

**Sam gently began to rub the shaft of Freddie's cock. She didn't want to get caught in this embarrassing position, so while she stroked, she turned her head to watch for the doctor or the nurse…or even worse….. Freddie's mom. **

**She didn't want to be too rough, not with the catheter inside his cock. He could wake up anytime, and she didn't want him to come to, just to have a sore dick waiting on him. **

**The dick stroking was definitely doing something. She felt his cock twitch and then begin to swell. "Success!" she thought, "I'll find out later if this thing can shoot off. I'm sorry baby but I have to have a plan….In case the worst happens." **

**This was the first time in over three months that Sam had touched Freddie's cock, and even though her groping was kind of creepy, she still enjoyed feeling his stiff shaft in her hand. **

"**Well Freddie….I've got good news for a change," she said, "your cock still works….But, can it squirt cum with you zonked out?" **

"**I guess so," came an unexpected answer, "but I'm probably going to have to take this hose out of my dick first."**

"**Yea, that's a good idea…… Wait….Who said that?"**

**Sam spun her head around. "Freddie! You're awake! You're really awake!"**

"**Yes, and my cock is killing me. Which brings up the question; how many times am I going to wake up to find you jacking me off? "**

**Sam pulled her hand away from his rigid boner and jumped to her feet. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him his first kiss in three months. "Well…I wasn't jacking you off….I was just doing a little experiment….I'll tell you about it later."**

**Freddie looked around the hospital room. "What happened to me Sam….Why am I here?"**

"**I'll explain everything baby…I just have to ring for the nurse. I was told to call for her as soon as you regained consciousness."**

**Sam grabbed the nurse call box and pressed the call button.**

"**Yes" answered the nurse.**

"**He's awake…Freddie's awake."**

"**That's great! I'll be right there."**

**Sam turned to Freddie a she flipped open her cell phone. "I'm so glad you're Ok….Everybody's been so worried."**

"**Worried?......... How long have I been out?"**

**Sam was busy texting the news to Melanie. "Let me send a text to Melanie. She and Carly will want to see you. Then I'll tell you what I know about your accident."**

"**My accident?" Freddie thought….. "Melanie…what the fuck did you do to me?"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly and Melanie were sitting on the couch watching Star Trek.**

**Melanie was sitting upright while Carly was stretched out lengthwise with her head resting on Melanie's lap. **

"**I think I'd like to fuck Captain Kirk," Melanie said, "all the space chicks seem to want to fuck him."**

"**Duh…Who wouldn't fuck Captain Kirk?" Carly replied.**

**Melanie reached between Carly's legs and rubbed her pussy through her cotton shorts. "Oh yea" Melanie said, "You'd fuck that big lizard he's fighting too….You horny little slut."**

"**Not if I had you there to eat me," Carly replied. **

"**Now, now Shay…Don't get feisty….We have to concentrate on Captain Kirk and his fist fight with that alien lizard."**

**Melanie's fingers continued moving in a slow circular path around Carly's mound. Carly let out a moan and thrust her pelvis against Melanie's talented fingers. "You know, it would be easier to stay "feisty free" without you stroking my pussy."**

"**Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was stroking your pussy….I didn't mean to……arouse you." **

**Carly grinned. "Are you going to stay with me tonight? Please say yes."**

"**Well, that depends," Melanie replied.**

**Carly pretended to be ruffled. "Depends? Depends on what?"**

"**Well, it depends on how hungry you are; I have a "pie" that has to be eaten."**

"**Oh, well in that case I'm hungry…Really hungry…..And I'm especially in the mood for….Pie. "**

"**Since you have such a big appetite Miss Shay….. I'm yours for the night."**

"**Good," Carly said as she sat up. "I think I'll go to the bathroom, I need to take a shower."**

"**You do that," Melanie said…….And scrub that taco of yours real good."**

**Carly laughed as she walked towards her bedroom. "My taco is perfect…as usual…..…But you my Sam look alike…..Just make sure that bald beaver of yours is……eatable."**

"**My pussy is always eatable," Melanie thought, as she returned to watching Kirk battle a big alien called a Gorn. "Damn" she said to herself…"That thing is kicking his ass. Serves you right Captain Dumbass! It was fucking stupid to try and fight that thing anyway."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Spencer walked out of his room and made his way to the refrigerator for something to drink. Melanie acted as if she didn't notice his passing. Things were not especially cordial between them since they had attempted sex a few weeks ago. Melanie was expecting an experienced older guy who could rock her world; what she got was an inexperienced doofus, who was less capable in the sack, than Freddie on his worst day. The failed attempt ended with Melanie swearing to never fuck Spencer again…..Even if he was the last guy on the Earth. **

**Spencer took a can of soda and returned to his bedroom. He walked behind Melanie on his way back, not wanting to see the look of disgust on her face, which he knew she was making. "The only thing worse than not having pussy," he thought as he closed his bedroom door, "was getting it, and being a lousy lay."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melanie's critic of captain Kirk's fighting skills was interrupted by a beep from her cell phone. She reached towards the coffee table and grabbed the phone. She had received a text from Sam. She quickly opened the text and immediately became excited.**

"**Well," she said out loud, "it's about time!"**

**Carly was showering when Melanie ran into the bathroom. "Freddie's OK!" she yelled. "He's awake and he's not a retard!"**

**Carly opened the shower door. "That's fucking great….Let's go and see him! Let's do it now!"**

"**Hell yea!" Melanie said, "I bet he can't wait to fuck us! I've wanted some of his dick for a long time!"**

"**Yea…Me too!......But don't try anything tonight; remember…..You, sex, and hospitals don't mix very well."**

**Melanie turned and left the bathroom. "Just get your hairy ass dry, so we can go and see Freddie." **

"**Hey Melanie," Carly yelled, "go and tell Spencer that Freddie's awake and that we want to go to the hospital."**

"**Ugh," Melanie thought, "why do I have to be the one to do that?" She shook her head as she walked from the bathroom. "OK…I guess I can tell Spencer the news."**

**Carly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head. "My ass ain't too hairy," she said, "well, not since I've been shaving every day."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly, Melanie, and Spencer wasted no time as they walked across the first floor of the hospital towards the elevator. "It's about time he woke up," Carly said.**

"**Yea, the only thing he doesn't do fast is regain consciousness," replied Melanie.**

"**That's for sure!" Carly said laughing.**

**Spencer looked at both girls with his usual "I've missed something look." Before he could say something, the elevator door opened and Sam walked out.**

"**Sam!....Where are you going?" Asked Melanie……. "Is Freddie still OK?"**

"**Relax….He's good….I'm just going to get him something to eat…..Some Yogurt from the Dairy Barn next door. The doctor said to start him on regular food slowly, which means no burgers for a few days."**

"**That makes sense" Spencer said.**

**All three girls looked at him before Sam finally said, "how would you know what makes sense?"**

"**I watch the Discovery Channel," he replied with pride, "I'm no dummy. Say Sam, how about I walk to the Barn with you? I could use some yogurt myself."**

"**Sure," Sam answered as she looked at Melanie and Carly. "You two go on up….We'll be there in about twenty minutes."**

**Sam and Spencer walked away as Carly pressed the elevator button. "I'm glad we'll have a few minutes alone with Freddie," she said.**

"**Yea," Melanie replied, "It would be too awkward if Sam were there."**

**

* * *

  
**

**The elevator opened on the fifth floor and the two girls shot out, almost running over a couple of nurses standing in front of the door.**

"**Slow it down girls!" one of the nurses said.**

"**Screw you," answered Carly, as she and Melanie continued their power walk in search of Freddie's room.**

"**He's in room 525….Which way do we go?" asked Carly.**

**Melanie checked the room numbers as they walked down the hall. She called out the numbers, "510, 515, 520….The next one is his."**

**Carly grabbed Melanie's arm and stopped her a few feet from Freddie's door. "Let's catch our breath…We don't want to go in huffing and puffing."**

"**Good idea…I hope he looks OK. I don't want to start crying or anything."**

"**We were here yesterday….I doubt he looks any different."**

**Melanie slapped her head. "Duh…I had a former blond moment."**

"**Well get it together," Carly said, as she plunked Melanie's forehead, "You're giving brunes a bad name."**

"**I thought it was being a crazy whore that gave brunes a bad name," Melanie thought to herself…. "And not being somewhat confused from over excitement…But then I'm not a real brune."**

**

* * *

  
**

**The girls waited about a minute for their breathing to return to normal before they continued towards Freddie's room. He was sitting up in bed reading a newspaper when they walked in.**

"**Freddie!" they yelled in unison as they rushed towards his bed; each girl taking position on opposite sides.**

**Melanie leaned over and kissed Freddie's forehead. When she stood up, Carly went straight for his mouth. The kiss was so quick that Freddie was unable to prepare for it. She kissed him a bunch of times while Melanie rolled her eyes.**

"**Don't suffocate him Shay," she said…Give the boy some air."**

**Carly finally ceased planting random kisses on Freddie's face and returned to standing upright.**

"**God Freddie, I've missed you!" Carly said, as she took his left hand into both of hers. **

"**I've missed you too" Melanie said, taking hold of his other hand.**

**Freddie looked up at the two beaming girls hovering over him. They were both genuinely excited and happy to finally see him back to normal.**

"**It seems like I've been asleep for just a few minutes," Freddie said. "I didn't know that I've been out for over three months…. That is, until Sam told me." **

**He looked at Carly. To me, I just left your hospital room a little while ago. He turned to Melanie. "And you….Well, It seems like just a few minutes ago that we were together….But…. I don't remember what happened that knocked me out….And Sam had no information about what happened."**

**He looked at Melanie again and with trepidation he asked. "Did I do something to piss you off….Did you knock me out?"**

**Melanie leaned over and gave him a kiss on the mouth. "Oh Freddie….It was an accident….You fell and hit your head….I didn't do anything to hurt you…Please don't think I did something to hurt you…I love you…..I wouldn't do anything like that to you."**

**Freddie felt some relief that Melanie hadn't been the one that almost killed him. His memory of that day was fuzzy and the last thing he could recall was Melanie being quite upset that he shot his wad inside of her. He figured that she had brained him as a result of his….Speedy orgasm, which as she put it….Could have knocked her up.**

"**Don't worry Freddie," Melanie said. "I'll tell you everything that happened. I watched it all….It was a freak accident….But it was just an accident. Sam will be back soon and I can't explain things to you until we have some guaranteed privacy. But for now….Don't worry."**

**Freddie looked at both of them. They looked normal….Unhurt. When he last saw Carly, she looked like hell, and Melanie had a couple of bruises, and short brown hair. Now, neither had any sign of bruises, and Melanie's hair, while still brown, was about three inches longer than he remembered.**

"**I guess the way you two look is evidence of my blackout," He said. "Carly, you look great….No bruises or cuts. And Melanie, you look great too, and your hair is longer."**

**Melanie reached down and rubbed Freddie's stomach. **

"**That's right Freddie….You've been out for three months and we've been anxious for you to wake up. And you know what…..We can't wait till we can get you alone and fuck your brains out!"**

"**Yea," Carly said, "You may even end up back in here! Except this time you'll have a broken dick!"**

"**That's right baby, we're going to give you the best threesome you could ever dream about! And we don't care how fast you cum….It's your reward for not being a retard or a vegetable!"**

**Freddie looked at both girls. He had something to say and wasn't sure how it would be received. They weren't especially fond of bad news but at least he was already in a hospital if things turned to violence. Finally he started talking.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**First, I want to say that I really like both of you. No, I love both of you. I haven't had too many people involved in my life and I'm glad that I've known both of you. I always want us to be friends and for us to have a close and special relationship."**

"**Oh Freddie," Carly said, "I just love you too….I wish I could suck your dick right now."**

**Melanie looked at her with disapproval. "What do you mean suck his dick? That's my job…And I'm the one who loves Freddie….You just want him for sex."**

"**Don't get crazy Melanie," Carly said, "we can both suck his dick, and at the same time. He'll love that!"**

"**Say…That's not a bad idea," Melanie said.**

**Freddie became somewhat frustrated at the girl's lack of focus.**

"**Carly! Melanie! Listen to me…………... I'm trying to tell you something."**

"**Go on Freddie" Carly said, "We want to hear what you've got to say."**

"**I'm trying to tell you….Both of you…..That I'm not the Freddie you knew before the accident. I can't have sex with either of you anymore."**

**Melanie and Carly stared at each other; their faces frozen with a shocked expression.**

"**Are you saying….Your dick doesn't work anymore?" asked Melanie.**

"**Oh God!" Carly exclaimed, "Freddie's a eunuch! Freddie's dick is gone!" **

**Freddie's face began to show frustration. "No…I'm not dysfunctional….My cock still works."**

**Melanie's voice lowered and she asked, "So tell us…What's the problem?"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie knew that this was the point where violence was most possible. He continued anyway. "I can't have sex with you because I won't. Sam is my girlfriend and I love her….I just don't want to cheat on her….Anymore."**

"**Listen Freddie," Carly said, "I've been waiting three months for some cock and you're going to deliver….. Melanie and I need you….You're the only boy we trust to have sex with."**

**Melanie's eyes shifted from left to right. _"Well," _she thought_, "I guess Freddie's the only boy you can trust to fuck….I've got that lame Spencer as a last resort, and luckily a few others to fall back on….But Freddie is all you've got."_**

"**Yea!" Melanie said, "You're the only guy Shay here will fuck….So get your act together and quit sounding like a pussy whipped nerd."**

**Freddie just shook his head. "I'm sorry. I love both of you…..As friends…..But Sam is the only one I want to be with….I love her and that's that. There isn't anything you can say or do……….That will change my mind. Please don't make this any more difficult for me than it already is."**

**Carly and Melanie looked at each other. They were both frustrated and angry and their feelings were hurt. Freddie's rejection was even more painful than Sam's ass beating had been back there months ago….Well, at least for Melanie. The ass beating Carly received was probably worse than what Freddie had just said….But her feelings were still hurt…..And an angry Carly is a dangerous thing.**

**Both girls were, in fact, dangerous…because neither girl was normal. They were both self absorbed and borderline narcissistic…A few years ago their abnormal minds were not so noticeable….But since becoming sexually mature….Their mental dysfunctions were way more frequent and noticeable and dangerous. **

**Carly's face tightened and her brown eyes became weirdly black.**

"**This isn't over Freddie. Once you get out of the hospital and back home, you'll be wanting to lick our asses again….We know your brain is still fucked up from the whacks it took…..So don't think we're just going to walk away. We'll be waiting on you…With our legs spread and our pussies shaved. Just don't take too long in getting back to normal. Remember….We have…..leverage….And we will use it. If you want to keep your precious Sam….You'll continue fucking me and Melanie. The choice is yours."**

**Freddie closed his eyes. He was still attached to a heart monitor and the damn thing started beeping. His heart rate was up to 120 beats per minute. Melanie and Carly had pissed him off with their usual crazy bullshit. "Oh fuck," he thought….. "These bitches are going to give me a heart attack."**

"**Come on Carly," Melanie said, her tone clearly indicated a pissed off mood. "Let's go home….. Freddie has some thinking to do."**

**Freddie watched as his former sex partners left his hospital room. It was strange. He felt no overwhelming sexual attraction for either girl. Their smell was nice and their tits and asses looked great. "Holy shit!" he said, "I'm free….I'm no longer a pussy slave!.....I'm not a pussy addict anymore."**

**Then it occurred to him. He was being black mailed by those two crazy bitches….He was being black mailed for sex. "Well," Freddie thought, "No matter what those two fucking loonies do….I'm not fucking them anymore….And that's final!" **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam strolled up to his bed with his nasty treat, a large cup of Cherry Cheesecake Yogurt from the Yogurt Barn. **

"**Here you go baby" Sam said, "One Cherry Cheesecake Yogurt…..Big enough to share."**

**Sam sat the bag on his side table and she leaned over and kissed him.**

**Freddie's heart started to beat even faster as Sam's tongue shot into his mouth. He automatically reached out with his left hand and squeezed her firm and ample ass. The heart monitor went crazy, as his heart rate climbed above 150 beats per minute. **

**The beeping caught Sam's attention and she broke away from his mouth to see what all the noise was about.**

"**Damn Freddie!...... I don't want you to die on me. Remember, you've been out for three months and your balls must be ready to explode."**

"**Yea," he said. "All of a sudden I feel super horny….I'm glad the nurse took out that catheter….because I've got a boner that could break a pine board."**

**Sam leaned over and kissed Freddie again.**

"**If you're good I'll suck your dick later….That is after you take a shower. You smell kind of funky."**

**Freddie laughed. "Yea, the sponge bath thing doesn't do too well."**

**He took Sam's hand and pressed it to his chest. **

"**I want you to know something…It's important to me that I tell you this. You're the most important person in the world to me and I love you and you alone!"**

**Sam felt her throat tighten and she tried to keep from crying.**

"**Do you love me even more than your signed poster of Queen Assadalia, from Galaxy Wars?"**

**Freddie corrected her. "That's Queen Amadazia……And yes…You top the poster."**

**Sam leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I love you too and I want to be with you forever……Hell, I was about to cut your balls off to get some sperm for artificial insemination…..Just to get myself knocked up….And if that ain't love…. I don't know what is."**

**Freddie tried to keep from laughing. "I have to say knowing that makes me very happy that I woke up today….Especially since sperm isn't stored in a guys balls…. I would have been neutered for nothing."**

**Sam grinned. "Well, I'd have made a pair of ear rings out of them….Or a necklace….Your balls wouldn't have been a total loss."**

**Freddie sat up and swung his body sideways. He needed to hold Sam and this was the best he could do with his shaky legs. She wrapped her arms around him and he put his face into the side of her neck. **

"**Sam….I love you more than anything in this world and I want to be with you forever. Someday…… I'm going to ask you to marry me."**

**Sam started to cry. "Someday………. I'll answer you……..Just make sure you don't forget to ask."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The Plan**

**

* * *

  
**

**Spencer pulled the Mustang into the loading space in front of the plaza. **

**Carly looked at him and asked, "Are you throwing us out?"**

"**Well, don't put it that way," he said. "But yes, both of you go on up to the apartment. I have to run over to Socko's house to pick up some…..art supplies. I won't be gone long and I'd like to have a pizza waiting on me when I get back. Say in, two hours."**

**Carly opened the door and got out of Spencer's 73 Stang. "Come on Melanie, Spencer has to go and see his boyfriend Sucko."**

"**Hey," replied Spencer, "Don't say that out loud….People might not know that you're kidding."**

"**Who out here even knows or cares….And…………. I really think you and Sucko have something going on that's not all the way legit."**

"**His name is Socko!" said Spencer, attempting to correct Carly.**

"**I know what I said," she replied. **

**Melanie pushed the passenger seat forward and awkwardly extracted herself from the back seat.**

**Once Melanie was on the sidewalk, Carly slammed the car door. "OK Spencer, I'll order two pizzas. You go and have fun with Sucko."**

"**Later bitches," he said as he drove away.**

"**Did that dork just call us bitches?" Melanie asked.**

"**Yea, he thinks he is a man now because he's banging that girl from the 3****rd**** floor, the one with the artificial leg."**

**Melanie laughed. "Good for him…Maybe she can teach him something."**

**Carly grabbed Melanie's hand and started walking her towards the Bushwell entrance. "Forget about Spencer, let's get upstairs." **

**

* * *

  
**

**Carly opened her apartment door and she and Melanie walked in. She had remained quiet about Freddie during the ride from the hospital, but with Spencer not around to spy on their conversation, she finally spoke.**

"**I can't believe that Freddie….After all that we've done for him….To think that I gave him my asshole!.......And now he just up and tells us it's over. What the fuck is wrong with him?"**

**Melanie walked over, sat down on the sofa, and patted the spot next to her. "Come here," she said. **

**Carly walked over and sat down. She slumped and rested her head on Melanie's shoulder. **

"**Oh Melanie…..What in the fucking world are we going to do now?"**

"**Well," Melanie began, "While you fumed and pouted all the way home, I was thinking about our situation……And I believe I have a plan."**

**Carly tilted her head toward Melanie, "For real?.....Tell me!"**

**Melanie put her arm around Carly's shoulder and started playing with her hair. Carly liked having her hair played with and it usually put her in the mood to eat a lot of pussy. **

"**Carly, no plan is fool proof…But I know boys….. And if we do things right….Freddie will be back between our legs before summer vacation begins."**

"**Ah shit," Carly said. "That's still about six weeks away. Can't you get him fixed sooner? I need some cock now!"**

"**I know it's a long time but something has happened to Freddie. He has changed, and I don't know if he had a near death thing, which has scared him; or if he blames me for his accident, and wants to prevent any future accidents from happening. It's hard to say; he might even think he had it coming….We may never know. One thing is for certain….The old Freddie would have taken us both into the hospital bathroom and licked our asses raw. But this new Freddie…… He confuses me."**

"**This new Freddie pisses me off!" Carly said. "I miss the old Freddie and I want him and his cock back."**

**Melanie shook her head in agreement. "He may seem different but I believe the old Freddie is still in there…… And here is what we're going to do to get him back."**

**Carly swiveled her ass and stretched out on the sofa, resting her head on Melanie's lap. "OK……So tell me how you plan to get Freddie back."**

"**I think we should first realize that he may never agree to fuck us again; but if he's like 99.99% of normal guys….He won't be able to stick to just one girl…..In other words, he won't be satisfied with just boning Sister Sam."**

**Carly's face scrunched in confusion. "That seems logical, but how do we get him back in our bed?"**

"**We can't force him….that just works against us. Anyway, we already got our asses kicked once by Sam; I don't want that to happen again."**

"**Me either!" said Carly, "After she punched me in the mouth, I couldn't lick pussy for a week."**

"**Don't I know it," said Melanie.**

"**Then, what do you suggest?"**

"**We let nature take its course," Melanie said with a devious grin. "We let Freddie see what monogamy is all about. For the next six weeks he won't have sex with anybody but Sam. Believe me, after six weeks he'll be ready for some strange pussy. I doubt Sam is as adventurous and stimulating as we are; he'll become bored with her dull sexual skills; especially when he constantly has us around to compare her to."**

**  
"I'm confused again, what do you mean?" Carly asked.**

"**We have to give him something that's off limits; we have to make him want us. We do that by always dressing and smelling our sexiest whenever were around him. We'll also kiss and touch each other, so he can see what he's missing. This will torment Freddie and constantly mess with his mind. Remember, we won't touch him or suggest anything to him….Were just going to be his good….platonic…friends. This will drive him crazy and back between our legs."**

"**That sounds like a good plan but what about our needs? What are we going to do for sex?"**

"**Well," replied Melanie. "We still have each other, and from time to time, I know a few college guys who will keep us…. flexible…..and satisfied. The best part is….They don't even want to know our real names and they could care less about relationships. It's just hot and greasy fucking!"**

**Carly perked up at the thought of hot anonymous fucking. "You're so smart and sexy. I think this idea of yours might work."**

"**I think so too, and like I said, I can't think of any guy who can screw the same girl all the time and not get a hankering for some other chick's pussy."**

"**Speaking of pussy….Mine has been neglected all day long …….And it would like some attention."**

**Melanie nudged Carly and said," Let's go to the bedroom…….I think I know what you need."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie sat up as his doctor walked towards his bed. **

"**Hello Freddie, how are you feeling today?"**

"**OK I guess, my legs are still a little shaky, but otherwise I'm OK"**

"**You haven't used your muscles for three months and it will take a few weeks to get you back to your normal physical health. Just take it easy and soon you'll be back to your old regular self."**

"**Doctor," Freddie said, "That's what I want to talk about…..My old self."**

"**Freddie," he said, "before I get to answering your questions…. I have something to say.....I have some good news and some not so good news."**

**Freddie felt his stomach flip flop. "Oh shit," he said, "this is how they break it to you in the movies. Tell me doctor!…Have I got just a few weeks to live….. Or is it my balls?….. are they diseased? Am I losing my balls?"**

"**Calm down Freddie, you have way more than a few weeks left and your balls are fine."**

"**Well…what is it?......what's the news?"**

**The doctor sat next to Freddie, "You were very lucky. Your head injuries could have been rather bad, and I don't understand why you aren't worse off than you are, but sometimes that's how accidents turn out. Still, you do have some areas of your brain which are damaged. The good news is, the damaged areas are not involved in conscious thought; in other words, you probably won't have a loss of IQ." **

"**So what's wrong with me?" Freddie asked.**

"**Your brain has experienced slight damage to three areas; each one important in controlling sexual and social behavior."**

"**What does that mean for me?" Freddie asked.**

"**You might not be able to notice any differences in how you act; only others who knew you before the accident would be able to tell any differences in behavior. That is, if you even show behavioral differences. Only time will tell how you'll be affected."**

"**So you're saying that I may not get horny or as horny as I used to get?"**

"**That's one possibility."**

"**Doctor, before my accident I was unable to resist any female that showed interest in me. There were these two girls who were using me for sex. They made me do things that were crazy….But I loved every second of it………Even though I have the best girlfriend in the world…..a girl I love more than anything….….I couldn't stop myself from screwing them. Earlier today they came by and tried to mess with me and I was not only able to resist them….. I told them we would never have sex again."**

"**Interesting…..Did they arouse you?"**

"**No. I thought they looked hot, but my brain wasn't turned to mush by them, like it used to get before the accident."**

"**Very interesting…..What about your girlfriend…Does she arouse you?"**

"**Yes….Yes she does and I can't understand why she does but they didn't."**

"**We shall investigate this…I may even write a paper about you……I'll call it… "Head Trauma Reverses Sexual Addiction" ….Yes…. I have to find out what's happened to you."**

"**Don't use my real name doctor….There are things I've done which would get me and a few other people killed if Sam found out about them."**

"**Don't worry Freddy….I'll call you "Patient X"....…No one will ever discover your true identity."**

"**That's great but how much longer will I have to stay in the hospital?"**

"**I'm sending you to several specialists for extensive testing; you'll probably be here at least three more days."**

"**Doctor I'm worried about my crazy reaction to girls. It's not that I want to be turned on by every girl I meet….I'm just afraid that I might get worse and not be turned on by any woman."**

"**It's unlikely that you would get worse; your brain damage was caused by bleeding. You see, blood destroys brain cells. But, since you have had no further bleeding….There was no more damage."**

"**Yes….But can you say it will never get worse?"**

"**Freddie, I can't guarantee that you won't ever get worse, but if you do….It won't even matter to you. Think about it, you can't miss what you don't want. But for now….don't worry too much….get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow."**

**Freddie watched as his doctor stood and walked away.**

**Freddie shook his head. "You can't miss what you don't want…What kind of bullshit is that?"**

**

* * *

  
**

"**You don't look very happy" Sam said as she walked up to Freddie's bed.**

"**The doctor told me what happened to the inside of my head….He said I've got brain damage."**

"**Oh shit Freddie! You're not a retard are you?"**

"**No…That's not the part of my brain which was damaged….It was the part that makes me horny."**

"**Oh fuck! That's even worse!"**

**Freddie cocked an eyebrow. "Worse…You mean you'd rather have me retarded than horny?"**

"**I'm sorry baby, but yes, yes I would. I would still love you, even if you were stupid, but it would be very hard to have a relationship if I didn't turn you on."**

"**I guess you're right and that's why I'm scared."**

"**Don't let it bother you baby…..If we have sex all the time, it will rewire your brain's horny spot, or whatever it's called. Think of it as pussy therapy."**

"**Yea…That's a good idea….That's just what physical therapists do…They retrain the brain when it gets banged up. Sam….You're my sex therapist!"**

**Sam smiled, "Let's get into the bath room. I want to give you your first session."**

**

* * *

Before Sam had a chance to blink, Freddie was out of bed and pulling her into the small bathroom. It was even smaller than the one where he and Melanie had fucked in three months earlier. "I have to be careful," he thought, "Another head bump and I'll be retarded and unhorny." **

"**Let's take a shower together," he suggested.**

"**Sure Freddie…Then the rest of me can be as wet as my pussy."**

**Freddie started to shake and his legs weakened as he imagined Sam's hot pussy wrapped around his cock.**

"**What's wrong…Are you having a stroke?" She asked.**

"**No…but I need stroked," Freddie said, as he yanked off the hospital gown. His cock had already swelled to its full length in anticipation of what Sam would do to him.**

**Sam wasn't as fast at undressing but she still managed to strip within a few seconds.**

**When she finally pulled off her bra and panties, Freddie noticed two things. First her tits were bigger than they were the last time he saw them, and her pussy was now hairless….An exact replica of Melanie's bald snatch.**

"**I can't wait to lick you." Freddie said as he lowered his face to Sam's tits.**

"**Come on Freddie…Let's clean up first. I haven't had a shower since this morning and I don't want your first taste of pussy in three months to turn you against it."**

"**I doubt that would or could happen," Freddie replied.**

"**Yea, I'm exaggerating the funkiness of my twat……But I'd rather give you a clean beaver than one that's been cooking all day in its own juices…. I've been horny thinking about us fucking…. And my pussy shows it!"**

**Freddie could smell her scent. She didn't smell bad but it was stronger than usual.**

"**I guess you're right….So lets get showered."**

**He remembered what happened the last time he got funky in the bathroom and walked over to lock the door, not realizing that the door could still be opened on the other side by the nurse. He looked down and noticed Sam's gym bag. **

"**What's this?" he asked.**

**Sam was already in the shower; the hot water making her nipples stand out. "Soap, shampoo……. rubbers….you know….the necessities. I put it there three months ago....in anticipation of you waking up."**

**Freddie reached down and pulled out two bottles; one bottle of body wash, the other shampoo.**

**He turned and looked at Sam, "I love you Puckett."**

"**Talk is cheap….Get over here and show me that you love me."**

**

* * *

Freddie eased into the small shower; the lack of space put them really close together. She reached down and started stroking his already hard cock.**

"**I've missed this Freddie….I was so scared I'd never get your cock again."**

**Freddie dropped both of the plastic bottles and reached up to her swollen breasts. "Your tits have gotten even bigger!"**

**She continued to pull on his rigid wang. "What about my pussy….Do you like it?"**

**Freddie's breathing became labored and his legs began to shake. "I love it…..Your pussy……It's beautiful."**

"**I want your cock Freddie….Fuck me with your cock!"**

**The combination of three months without sex, Sam's swollen tits, and her sexy words of encouragement was too much for Freddie to take. Sam should have known better than to overload Freddie with physical and oral stimulation; but her own horniness made such thinking impossible. As she raised her left leg and moved her pussy towards the head of his dick, she recognized the tell-tale signs of his imminent orgasm. The hip thrusts followed by his "cum face" told her what her stomach felt; he had blown his wad.**

**Sam looked down and watched as gobs of white spunk filled her belly button.**

"**Damn it Freddie!" was all she could say.**

"**Don't worry Mel," Freddie gasped, trying to catch his breath, "I'll eat you till you cum."**

**Sam's expression went blank and her grip on his cock tightened. "What… did… you… call… me?"**

"**Oh fuck!" Freddie thought, "I've done it now." **

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 Freddie's Greatest Skill**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie realized he had made a grave error; calling one woman by another woman's name. Usually this carried only a slight penalty; that is, when done under ordinary conditions. However, under circumstances of intimacy; such a blunder often produced fatal results. He had only a few seconds to extract himself from this quagmire and his brain strained to produce a reasonable explanation for his ill timed faux pas.**

**Sam's expression was a combination of anger and hurt. She stood there, dick in hand, waiting for an answer. Freddie realized there was only one thing to do and he did it.**

"**Sam…what's wrong?" He asked.**

"**What do you mean what's wrong?..........Freddie.....You called me Mel!"**

"**I didn't call you Mel," he said.**

**Sam tightened her grip on his quickly deflating rod. "Don't fucking lie to my face!**

**Freddie sensed she was a little more than angry.**

"**Freddie," she said, "tell me why you called me Mel."**

**His next words, like those of the Persian in the movie, The 300, had to be chosen carefully. **

**He gave her his most sincere expression and then said. "I didn't call you Mel….I mumbled to myself…..curse of the male."**

**Sam was taken aback by Freddie's response. "What?" she said.**

**Freddie thought to himself. "I've said something so off the wall that its established reasonable doubt…..Now all I have to do is stay calm and I've avoided a lot of trouble…And probably a torn off dick."**

**His strategy was simple yet ingenious. To tell a lie so horrible…..so stupid, that it had to be the truth. He pushed forward.**

"**Sam, I hate that I'm a preemie."**

"**What's a fucking preemie?" she asked.**

"**Here's my chance," he thought. "You know, a preemie is a quick ejaculator….A fast shooter…..A cork popper…..You know all the names they call guys who are finished before they even get started……That's a preemie."**

"**How on this fucking Earth does that explain you calling me Mel?"**

"**But it does Sam….It does. I was feeling ashamed and I was half talking to myself and half talking to you. And, I guess you didn't hear the part where I said…."curse of. "You just heard the male part, and thought that I said your sister's name….Mel."**

**Sam's grip on Freddie's defunct weenie lessened. "Freddie, that has to be the truth….Because you've just told me the shittiest, dumbest, and worst explanation that I've ever heard. And you know something else….I've told a lot of lies….But even I wouldn't tell something that stupid. So….I believe you…..This time. But listen to me….In the future, you'd better speak up, because you can't use this story again."**

"**Success," Freddie thought. "I'm sorry I upset you; I wouldn't do that for the world."**

**Sam released his cock and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Freddie and if you cheated on me I'd be really pissed and if you did it with Melanie….I'd probably kill you…….and her."**

"**Understood," Freddie said. "You know, I hate to stop our fun but I think we should probably get out of here, the nurse is going to be coming by to check on me soon."**

"**OK," Sam said as she pulled Freddie's mouth to hers for a quick but sloppy kiss.**

"**You owe me Benson…..and I expect you to take care of your obligations sooner than later."**

"**My pleasure Miss Puckett. Now give me my "dress" while so I can pop out while you put on your clothes."**

**Sam reached down and picked up Freddie's hospital gown.**

"**Hey," she said, "It does sort of look like a dress."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie lay in bed while Sam dressed in the tiny bathroom. He wasn't happy about lying to her, but he had no choice. He had called her the wrong name by accident; a common occurrence in any relationship. New girlfriends are often accidentally called by the name of the former. And some people just mess names up all the time. Freddie, however, wasn't one to do that; he always got names right. And since his history with Melanie was supposed to be limited, he was without the "former girlfriend" explanation for the name slip. Under the circumstances, he had no choice but to lie. **

**The truth would have only destroyed his relationship with Sam and ripped her heart to shreds. She was too good a person to know the truth. This guilt he carried; that was the price for his indiscretions. Freddie was young and dumb but he instinctively realized one important thing. Truth isn't all it's cracked up to be. Yes, a relationship needs honesty to flourish, but too much honesty will kill one as quick as the Asp killed Cleopatra. **

**When someone does something terribly wrong, as Freddie did by fucking Mel and Carly, the truth is never the route to go. That is, unless you want to forever change the relationship…for the worse. The offending party often wants to confess his or her sins; which only makes the offender feel better. The other person is utterly destroyed by the confessed information. Freddie realized this simple fact of life. He also realized that the offender never gets away with his crimes guilt free. This was Freddie's silent punishment; he alone had to endure it. **

"**I'm sorry Sam," Freddie thought to himself…. "For everything that I've done, but I'll make it up to you, by being the best and most faithful boyfriend a girl ever had. That I promise." **

**

* * *

  
**

**Freddie's doctor walked up to his bed. "Well Freddie, I've got your tests scheduled for the next three days. So don't make any plans….You're going to be around at least until the weekend."**

"**Crap…I was expecting to leave here tomorrow."**

"**What's wrong Freddie…..The bathroom not big enough for you and Sam?"**

**Freddie's mouth dropped open.**

"**I was in here a second ago….And if you don't mind some advice….Don't make so much noise the next time you and Sam want to have a little fun." **

"**Ugh….Thanks…….. That's…..Good advice."**

"**Well, the nurse will be here in about fifteen minutes from now, with your testing schedule. I'll be back tomorrow; I want to sit in with the Neurologist while he does your testing. So, I'll see you then."**

"**OK" was all that Freddie could manage to say.**

**As the doctor left his room, the bathroom door opened and Sam walked out.**

"**You know something Freddie?"**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**The next time we go in there, I think we should probably be as quiet as we can. I could hear almost everything you two said out here."**

"**No shit Sherlock!" said Freddie.**

**Sam grinned and gave him a sexy look. "After that nurse comes by…..You and I have something to do."**

"**And what's that?" he asked.**

"**Oh, I think you know….But in case you don't….My pussy is going to get one hell of an eating….And you're doing it."**

"**What if I refuse?" Freddie asked.**

"**You won't …..Because you love me."**

"**You know Sam….You're absolutely right. I think I'd do anything you'd ask me to do."**

**Sam strutted over to Freddie's bed. "Well….Since you put it that way….I've been thinking about something for the past three months. And, since you've been awake, I've been trying to think of some way to bring it up."**

"**Don't ever be afraid to talk to me about anything," Freddie said.**

"**Well, Carly told me about something that she read about on one of her smutty web sites….And it sounds like fun."**

**Freddie started feeling a little nervous. Anything Carly would suggest or recommend couldn't be good. "Go on, tell me …..What is it?"**

"**Ass licking." Sam replied. "According to what Carly read….It's the best thing around and I want to try it."**

"**Oh no!" Freddie thought to himself. "I'm back to licking ass. My so called fucking greatest skill!"**

"**Well?" Sam asked, "What do you think?"**

**Freddie looked up into her blue eyes and said the only thing he could say. "For you, I'll do anything."**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 The Game Begins **

**

* * *

**

**For several days, Freddie had been subjected to every psychological and neurological test that the hospital had available. And, after all the tests were finished, the results showed nothing unusual. In other words, Freddie was basically the same person he had been before his head busting accident. That is, except in one area; he was no longer a mindless slave to his gonads.**

**Oh yes, he still he noticed sexy women, both Sam and others. Most of his spare time in the hospital had been spent in quiet appreciation of the numerous jiggling boobs and nice curvy asses that constantly roamed the place. Yes, there was a lot of pussy in a hospital. Too bad most patients were too sick to chase it. He figured that was why the male employees always seemed so happy. The doctors got the hottest pussy; but there was so much of it, even the lesser employees, from lab techs to janitors, had a fair chance at nailing somebody. **

**Appreciating pussy and being under its' control are two different things. Freddie felt considerable relief from knowing that he was finally able to walk away from "any" pussy if he needed to. To him, that was freedom. He no longer worried about being turned into a "pussy zombie" especially by the likes of Melanie and Carly. The two most amoral and evil bitches he had thus far experienced.**

**Freddie's freedom had one unexpected cost; personal responsibility for future actions. His crack on the noggin had freed him from the control of his former slutty overlords and had given him the chance at being a normal guy. That is, the chance to willfully fuck up.**

**From this point on, any sexual infidelity would happen only because he wanted it to happen. There would be no "my brain made me do it" excuses. His sexual impulses were now under the same level of conscious control as the average guy possessed. Which meant, that at some future time, he would fuck up, and bang some strange. However, he would have no excuses for any future excursions into the land of poon juice and dirty pillows. That is, unless "the devil made me do it" constitutes a valid excuse. Which most women, except hillbillies, and practitioners of voodoo, would painfully reject.**

**But he wasn't thinking very far into the future, and for now, he was satisfied with his newly acquired semi free will.**

**The day of Freddie's release from the hospital had finally arrived, and he waited anxiously for Sam, and his crazy mother, to show up at his door. Sam had skipped school to help take him back home and give him some "quality" personal "attention." And by "quality" she meant hot and by "attention" she meant fucking.**

**His mom had developed a new respect for Sam, especially since (1) she was unaware of her tendency to fuck at every opportunity and (2) that she had been the only one to sit with him continuously during the three months he was in a coma. Carly and Melanie had been by to visit a few times, but it was Sam that had been there every day after school. In Ms Benson's mind, and in reality, Sam was the good girl. She was just good at two things at once; loyalty and fucking.**

**Freddie looked at his watch; 10:30 AM. "Shit," he said aloud. "I probably won't be leaving until they feed me lunch." It was true. The hospital didn't discharge until after 11:00 in order to bill for another day. He had known this for a long time but he thought somehow it wouldn't apply to him since his mother worked there.**

"_**Oh well,"**_** he mumbled, as he stretched out on his bed and turned on the TV**_**. "I might as well have some entertainment."**_** He started flipping through the channels, when two familiar faces popped into his room.**

"**Hey Freddie," Melanie said as she walked up to his bed.**

"**Hi, Freddie" said Carly, "you look good."**

**Freddie was somewhat confused by the demeanor of his former sex partners. They didn't seem upset, in fact, they looked happy. He immediately went on the defensive. "So….What's up with the visit?" He asked.**

"**Oh Freddie," Carly said, "I'm so sorry about the way I acted the other day. I just had to come by and let you know how special you are to me and that I want nothing more than for you and Sam to be happy."**

"**The same goes for me," added Melanie.**

**Freddie had learned one thing from being their ass licking sex slave; neither hardly ever spoke the truth and today was probably no different. He decided it was best to pretend to believe them and find out exactly what they were up to.**

"**Well," he said. "The last time you two were here, I got the feeling you wanted to rub me into the ground. I'm glad to see both of you, but why the sudden change in attitude?"**

**Carly and Melanie had rehearsed their speech and knew exactly what to say. Carly went first.**

"**I admit that you hurt my feelings Freddie, but after I cooled off, I realized that people have to do what's right for them. If you want to be with Sam, and you think that it is the right thing to do, then I respect your decision to be her boyfriend. I'm serious Freddie; I support whatever you want to do, even if it means giving up the great pussy you could be getting from me and Mel."**

**Melanie was becoming irritated by Carly's stupid additions to a previously good speech. **_"Don't ad lib bitch, stick to the script"_

**Freddie looked at Melanie. "Do you feel the same way?"**

**This was a perfect segue. "You know, Freddie, I was really surprised when you rejected me, because before you banged your head in the bathroom, we were getting along pretty good. I just assumed you still felt the same after you woke up. I didn't know that you no longer wanted to fuck me….us. I too was hurt when you decided not to pleasure me...us anymore. But Carly's right; we support your decision to be celibate…I mean monogamous. We hope you and Sam will be very happy together…..for a long, long, long time."**

"_Damn, these bitches are real good,"_** Freddie thought, **_"If I didn't have brain damage, I'd probably be fucking one and licking the others asshole."_

**However, he didn't believe for a second anything they said…He was just impressed with the skill at which their sincerity laden lies had been delivered. But they weren't the only ones who could mangle the truth; he had perfected his own skills at deception.**

"**I'm sorry that we had that fight," Freddie said. "I really want us to be friends and I know that we can go back to the way things were…..You know, before the fucking."**

**Carly smiled. **"_You stupid asshole. This thing you have with Sam, that's bullshit…Nothing but bullshit! You'll find out fast where the good pussy is…..And then you'll be crawling back to me….Begging me… to get you off." _

**Carly took Freddie by his hand. "Oh Freddie, you'll always be my best bud. I'll always love and cherish our friendship."**

**Freddie smiled at the two lying bitches in front of him. **_"Damn these bitches are evil….And Hot!"_

**He looked them both over; neither had ever looked or smelled as sexy as they were today. They were dressed like call girls….the high dollar kind who only bang politicians and rich guys. He had never seen clothes this tight on them before and their smell was downright intoxicating. He was no longer their slave, but he quickly realized, that too much exposure to this kind of sexual temptation would lead to no good. The hand holding, the tight clothes, and the sexy perfume were too much for his balls to handle, and he had to put a stop to it. He was about to make an excuse to leave the room, when his blonde haired girlfriend made a sudden appearance.**

"**What are you two doing here?….. And Carly…..Why are you holding Freddie's hand?"**

**Carly was startled by Sam's abrupt arrival but quickly popped out a half-assed excuse.**

"**Oh, hi Sam….We just came by to see if Freddie was still being discharged today. I was just telling him how happy I am for the both of you. I think it's just great that you two are together."**

**Sam relaxed. "Thanks Carls….That means a lot to me. It's been a long three months…..I can't wait to get Freddie back home. I'm tired of not having my boyfriend whenever I want him."**

**She moved in between Melanie and Carly and leaned in to give Freddie a kiss. It lasted just a few seconds; long enough for Melanie and Carly to feel the pangs of jealousy.**

"**Just think Freddie, in a little while you'll be back home and things will finally be normal again.…..Well, almost normal. I won't be giving you wedgies anymore….I don't want to damage your joy stick."**

"**Sam!" Freddie said, pointing to Carly and Melanie. "They don't need to hear that kind of stuff."**

"**Oh quit being such a little prude…..They might as well get used to seeing us together as a couple….And that includes sexy talk and inappropriate public touching."**

**Carly felt her asshole tighten. **_"God help me…I'm going to fucking puke"_

**Melanie rolled her eyes as inconspicuously as possible. **_**"**__Sam…You are a total dumbass!"_

**Carly looked at Melanie and they both turned to Sam and smiled.**

"**Oh….that's funny and cute," Melanie said. "You and Freddie have graduated to PDA."**

"**I know," Sam replied. "I'm so excited about holding Freddie's hand in public….You know….For the first time!"**

**Carly's stomach churned and she had to bite her tongue to keep from telling Sam how stupid she sounded.**

"_Oh God…..Keep me from puking on this air headed bitch….This can't be the same Sam, who used to brag about being able to piss standing up."_

**Sam leaned down and gave Freddie another quick kiss. "Are you anxious to get out of here?"**

**Before he could answer, his mother came into his room pushing a wheel chair. "Time to go Fredward." She said.**

**Ms Benson pushed the chair right up next to Freddie's bed, forcing Carly and Melanie to move to the other side.**

"**It's about time!" Freddie said as he quickly jumped out of bed. He landed hard on his feet, which bounced his bladder. "Oh crap, I've got to piss."**

**Ms Benson's knees buckled. "Oh, Fredward!….Such language….Have you been watching South Park again?" **

"**Every chance I get. But mom, I really do need to use the bathroom, let's save the cable conversation for later."**

"**Sure son, go ahead and tinkle. We don't want an accident on the way home."**

**Carly looked at Melanie and mouthed, "_accident_."**

"**Mom!" You know I haven't had an accident since I was about three! Quit acting like I piss my pants all the time."**

"**Oh Fredward, you've turned into such a cad. But don't worry, the right summer camp will fix that potty mouth, and turn you back into my sweet little boy."**

"_Sweet ass licking boy."_** Carly thought.**

"**Aaaarggh," Freddie groaned as he stomped into the bathroom….slamming the door in protest. **_**"**__I can't believe her,"_ **he thought. **_"Does she have any idea how stupid she sounds?" _

**Freddie pulled out his cock and started pissing; pretending to be putting out his mother's burning hair. That may sound unusual, or even stupid, especially to girls, but most guys pretend to be doing different things while pissing….Such as, shooting WWII Japs with a flamethrower…Attacking aliens….Pissing into some skank's mouth. It depends on the guy and his imagination. **

**Freddie usually fantasized about typically nerdy things. The worst scenario he had ever imagined was being an elephant giving Tarzan a shower. As one could suspect, he never revealed to anyone his secret piss fantasies. **

**When his lizard was drained, he shook it a few times and shoved it back into his pants. After he zipped, he washed his hands and dried them by smacking them against his ass. As he slapped his ass, he noticed something in his back pocket. He reached around and pulled out several folded sheets of paper. He opened them and suddenly realized what they were. **_"Oh shit, this is what I tore from Carly's journal."_

**He was wearing the same pants he had on the day Sam had been run over by the truck. The same day he banged his head in the bathroom. It was a miracle that his mother, or Sam, hadn't taken them home to be washed. Had either one discovered the evidence of his past sexual activities with Carly, It would have been a catastrophe. **

**He looked at the pages and whispered, **_**"No one will ever read you again."**_

**Freddie turned to the sink and cut on the water. He soaked the pages, smearing the print into unreadable smudges. He then tore them into little pieces and wadded them into a ball and then dropped the sticky lump into the trash.**

"_Well….that's the end of that!" _

**Freddie looked into the mirror, gave his hair a swipe, and then turned and stepped out of the bathroom. The first thing he saw was his lunch that had been left by the nurse. **

_"Uggh...I'd rather lick Carly's ass than eat that hospital pork chop."_

**His thoughts of pork chops and Carly's ass were interrupted by the sweet sound of Sam's voice. **

"**Freddie, are you OK?" She asked.**

**He looked towards her and was instantly drawn to her gray-blue eyes. She was so pretty and good….. and pure. Not sexually pure….pure of heart. She was good and kind….unlike her sorry sister and her evil "best" friend. Freddie carried a great burden. He knew everything but could tell nothing. This was his punishment and he accepted it…because nothing but pain would come from telling Sam the truth about Carly, Melanie, and himself. His guilt and occasional self loathing was worth her happiness.**

**He walked over to Sam and gave her a hug and kiss. **"**Let's go," he calmly said.**

**Ms Benson looked distressed. "Don't over exert yourself Fredward…..Your glands...you have to be careful...you have to very slowly get used to female stimulation….I mean….very slowly, otherwise you'll go insane."**

_"I've fucked all the girls in this room…and licked two out of three assholes! My glands are fine."_

"**Don't worry mom, I'll take it easy." **

"_That is, until I get Sam alone…then I'll be busting that pussy!"_

**Sam looked at Ms Benson and smiled. **_"He'll take it easy all right…Up to the point he rims my asshole. After that, I'm fucking his brains out."_

**Mrs. Benson pushed the wheelchair over to where Freddie was standing. He awkwardly sat down and once his foot rest was adjusted, his mother began to push him out of the room, as Sam walked along side, holding his hand.**

**Carly and Melanie stood motionless as they watched Freddie, Sam, and Ms Benson leave.**

"**Your sister is a bitch," Carly said.**

"**We're all bitches," Melanie replied. "That's why were able to stand each other."**

**Carly reached over and took her by the hand. "Please tell me she hasn't won. Tell me that we'll get Freddie back and that everything will be like it was before he busted his fucking head."**

**Melanie squeezed her hand. "Don't fret. This isn't over by any measure….We will get him back, and he'll do everything we order him to do, and he'll like it. Melanie's voice suddenly sounded older and somewhat sinister….. "This is where the game begins….and we will be the victors." **

"**I hope you're right Mel, I really hope you're right."**

"**I know I'm right….Now let's get the fuck out of here."**

**

* * *

**

**This ends part I of the story. As you can see, Freddie managed to overcome all the odds, and in the end, he got his wish. Sam became his girlfriend. Part II will pick up about two years into the future, at the beginning of their senior year of high school. **

**This next story is called "My Girlfriend Sam" and will have our four favorite characters, plus a few new faces, and crotches, involved in even more twisted adventures. I don't want to give away anything right now…..Just expect a lot of surprises….and plenty of sex. Oh yes, it will be nasty!**

**I want to give a special thanks to my pal Pig Wiz. She has given me a lot of great ideas and her stories are tops. So check her out. You will likey-likey.**

**Don't forget… Be on the lookout for, "My Girlfriend Sam" Part II of the Girlfriend Series. Coming in July 2010  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Promises**

**

* * *

Later that evening…. **

**Sam and Freddie stood, staring into each others eyes; they were on the fire escape where they had first kissed. Life would have been easier for both of them, had just one, been brave enough to tell the other, how they felt that night. But the time wasn't right, and they both continued to pretend to hate each other. It would take over a year before their hormones pushed them together...into circumstances which demanded that they face...and reveal... their true feelings for each other. **

"**You know," Sam said, "I almost told you that I loved you out here….back that night when we first kissed." **

"**Really," Because I was ready to tell you the same thing….but then I chickened out." **

"**Yea, so did I." Sam said, "I just couldn't risk you not feeling the same way; but I sure wanted to say it. I was so miserable that night, I even cried as I walked back to Carly's."**

"**Why did you cry?" he asked.**

"**Because I knew that somebody else would soon see you for the great guy that you are, and that once somebody snatched you up…we would never be."**

**Freddie shook his head. "****So many mistakes and missed opportunities…just because of fear. And it seems so crazy now."**

"**Freddie…make me a promise."**

"**Anything Sam."**

"**Promise me you'll never be afraid to tell me anything…..promise me we'll never have secrets…. promise me you'll always tell me the truth …..and most of all…promise me you'll never hurt me."**

"**Can you promise me the same things?"**

"**I swear Freddie…I'll always tell you the truth and I'll never do anything to hurt you."**

"**Same here." Freddie said. "Sam...I love you more than anything in the world and I want to be with you forever."**

"**You had better Fredward….and remember…just because I love you….doesn't mean I won't kick your butt if you get lazy as a boyfriend. And you don't even want to know what will happen if you do me wrong!"**

"**That my, beautiful princess, will never happen."**

"**Shut up Freddie and kiss me," She commanded, pulling his mouth to hers.**

**As their lips touched, Freddie thought to himself, "Damn….she's still bossy."**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**A Promise Broken**

* * *

**June 4, 2010**

**Mrs. Benson wasn't too crazy about Freddie and Sam spending time together in his bedroom (had she known about Freddie's sordid experiences, she would have probably croaked) so when Sam was visiting, they had to sit in the living room and watch TV, just like a respectable "G" rated couple.**

**This was turned into a little game by Sam, who flashed Freddie her tits or groped his crotch when Mrs. Benson wasn't around. You could call Sam a lot of things but you couldn't call her dull.**

**They hadn't been home from school long, about 30 minutes, which was about as long as it took before Sam usually started complaining. Today was no different.**

**"I think you should take me out on a real Friday night date Mr. Benson…I'm getting tired of being treated like sloppy seconds around here….I want to see a movie and eat a bucket of popcorn and drink a gallon of something wet."**

**"What?" Freddie asked.**

**"You heard me Freddo….now get in there and change that ugly shirt and scratch up some money….because you're taking me out."**

"_Bullshit" Freddie thought. "I want to stay in tonight and watch Battlestar Galactica reruns."_

**"Well, if that's what you want to do, that's OK with me…..…but you do realize there is a "Battlestar Galactica" marathon on tonight?"**

**"Duh," she replied. "Why do you think I want to go to the movies?"**

**Freddie didn't respond. He quietly stood and walked himself to his room; found a shirt that Sam would approve of; and then went to his bathroom to clean up.**

**A few minutes later he walked out, fresh and ready to go. Sam had a less than happy look on her face.**

**"What's wrong Sam?" he asked.**

**"Mom called and said I have to go to Port Townsend to stay with Jessie for the weekend. She fell, and fucked her ankle up, and needs someone to help for a couple of days ….that someone is me."**

**"Oh shit, that's too bad." Freddie said.**

**"Ugh, do you think your mom would let you go there with me?"**

**"I'm sorry, baby, but if she won't let you into my bedroom …..going out of town together would be unthinkable."**

**"Ah…..fuck," Sam said, "sometimes I just want to tell your mother that I've fucked you every which way but loose, so she can get rid of this "Brady Bunch" impression she has of everything."**

**"I don't think that would be a good idea."**

**"I don't either….but I still want to do it," Sam said.**

**"When do you have to leave?" Freddie asked.**

**The sight of Sam putting on her shoes pretty much gave him the answer. "Right now….my mom's waiting for me in the parking basement."**

**Freddie walked over to Sam and took her in his arms. "I'll miss you," he said as his mouth closed in on hers. The kiss stopped any opportunity for Sam to respond.**

**She pulled her mouth away from his, and put her lips next to his ear and whispered, "I wanted some cock this weekend…..I guess I won't be getting any."**

**"Not until you get back," Freddie said.**

**"What are you two sex maniacs doing?" Yelled Freddie's mother.**

**The shock of being yelled at startled them both and they instinctively pushed each other away.**

**Freddie turned towards his mother and she immediately gasped at the clearly visible bulge in his crotch.**

**"Sam has to go to her aunt's house for the weekend….I was just saying goodbye to her."**

**"Well it looks like to me you were about to fornicate," she said.**

**Sam shook her head and walked towards the door. She didn't like being around Mrs. Benson when she was talking crazy….which turned out to be all of the time."**

**"I love you," Freddie said.**

**"Back at ya," replied Sam as she pulled the door behind her closed.**

**"Freddie…I think you need to take it slow with that girl…. I just don't trust her."**

**"Sam is great and I totally trust her….she's the best girlfriend ever." Freddie said.**

**

* * *

**

**Sam was bored. It was Saturday evening, and she was busy "watching" her sleeping aunt. The one good thing was that the kids were out of town with their grandparents and wouldn't be back until next week.**

**"This blows," Sam said as she flipped through the TV channels.**

**"Are you bored?" Sam's aunt asked.**

**"Well….since you've asked…..I have to say…. yes."**

**"I have an idea, go down to the Dairy King and get us a milkshake."**

**"Well, that does sound pretty good. Do you think you can survive with me gone for awhile?"**

**"Don't get cute. I have some money on the hall table. Take it and get whatever you want but bring me back a double thick strawberry."**

**"Can do" Sam said as she hopped down the hallway. There were only two things that got Sam hopping: Sex and food.**

**

* * *

**

**The Dairy King was only about a ten minute walk, but Sam wanted to drag it out as long as possible. The cool evening breeze felt good and the clear sky made the sunset pretty. Sam wasn't exactly a romantic, but even the sourest of pusses, can enjoy a sunset.**

**"Sam Puckett!"**

**Sam stopped and began scanning from left to right. "Who is yelling at me?" Sam said, as she tried to locate the mysterious caller.**

**"Up here."**

**Sam looked up at the second story window of an old brick colonial.**

**"Do I know you?" Sam asked.**

**"No…but I know you. I've been hoping you'd make your way back up here before I leave for Florida."**

**"So stranger, when are you leaving for Florida?"**

**"In two months."**

**"Well, good luck in Florida," Sam said, as she started to turn and resume walking.**

**"No….don't go…..come inside and talk awhile."**

**"Why should I?" Sam asked.**

**"Because you're beautiful…and I have beer."**

**"I have to say you make a strong argument," Sam said as she started up the sidewalk to the stranger's front door.**

**By the time she got there, he was standing at the front door, waiting for her.**

**"I'm Alex….Alex Townsend."**

**"It seems you already know me….. and what's up with that name….is it fake?"**

**"Naw….just a coincidence. Come on in…the beer is next to the sofa."**

**Sam casually walked in….she looked around to see if any others were in the house. No one else seemed to be there.**

**"So, are you here alone?"**

**"Yea, my folks are away for the weekend. They went to Las Vegas to blow money they don't have."**

**"Hmm," Sam said as she walked over to the sofa, picked up a bottle of Coor's Light, and sat down in front of the TV. "Wicked Little Things" was paused at the beginning.**

**"So, why were you upstairs gawking out of the window while this movie is paused down here?"**

**"Easy enough to answer," Alex said as he plopped down next to Alex, "I didn't want to be alone, and I figured If I waited long enough, someone interesting would walk by."**

**"And did someone interesting walk by?" Sam asked, not realizing that she was flirting.**

**"Yes….very much so," Alex answered.**

**"So how do you know me?"**

**"Your uncle told me who you were the last time you were here. He took you to the bus station; I was at the bike shop next to it. I saw you get out of his truck and a few minutes later, I went and asked him about you. By that time you and your bus were gone."**

**"That sounds creepy…is that why you watch these creepy movies….to learn new ways of being creepy?"**

**"I hardly doubt asking a friend about the hot girl he just dropped off counts as creepy."**

**"I know," Sam said, "I was just messing with you."**

**"You are pretty…..maybe the prettiest I've seen around here."**

**Sam just smiled.**

"_This guy is flirting with me….and I like it. I shouldn't be doing this…I have Freddie….he would never do this kind of thing…damn….I must be some kind of slut because I can't stop listening to this guy….this hot….older guy."_

**Sam sat there, drinking a beer and talking to a guy, who for the most part, was a total stranger. This was so unlike her….she hated strangers….and beer…..but here she was chatting and drinking. And while it was weird…it was also exciting. This guy, Alex, was good looking….movie star good looking and his voice was like a drug….a sexually stimulating drug. Sam could feel herself begin to perspire; this guy was making her horny. She desperately wanted to kiss him….and she knew if she stayed there much longer…it would happen.  
**

**"So, umm….just how old are you?" Sam asked.**

**"Twenty," he said, "Is that a problem?"**

**"Why would it be a problem?" Sam said, "we're just talking."**

**The next thing that happened would change Sam forever.**

**Before she could react, he reached up with his left hand and cupped the side of her face and guided her mouth to his. She didn't fight the kiss; she kissed back; it was what she wanted.**

"_This guy knows what the fuck he's doing,"_** she thought, as his mouth and tongue moved in ways that poor old Freddie could never match.**

**She felt her face get hotter….and her pussy begin to crave attention…..this guy was getting to her….and she knew what she wanted; she wanted his cock.**

"_Holy shit!"_** Sam thought, **_"kissing is one thing….but I shouldn't want to be fucking this guy….I just met him….I don't know him….he's a fucking stranger…a fucking hot stranger….. I need to get out of here now…but I can't….this guy is too fucking sexy….I'm going to get fucked….this stranger is going to fuck me…I just know it." _

**Sam didn't exactly know when it happened, but one minute she had her shirt on, and the next it was off. She wasn't wearing a bra…she liked for her tits to swing free…..which made getting her naked a lot easier.**

**A few minutes later, the same thing happened to her shorts and panties. This guy Alex had stripped Sam down…she was totally nude. This was like something from a porno or the twisted mind of a sex fiend….Sam was lying on this strange guys sofa….his tongue in her mouth one minute, and then on her pert pink nipples the second….and his finger from his right hand turning circles inside her puss. Sam knew that she was moments away from getting fucked.**

"_I need to get out of here and never do anything like this again_,"** she thought. The problem was….she was also reaching down to grasp his cock. He had somehow became nude himself; she didn't remember when that happening either; she also didn't remember helping him get naked. Sam was drunk with lust and her rational mind was nonfunctioning; her pussy was working just fine, and it had a mind of its own, and it wanted cock.**

"_Damn," is this a cock or cucumber_?"** Sam thought as she wrapped her fingers around his thick man-meat.**

**Alex pulled his mouth from hers, "do I need a rubber?"**

**"No….I'm on the pill…..but that's not what I'm worried about…..I just don't think I can take this horse cock of yours."**

**"Don't worry your pretty little head….or your pussy…..I'll take it easy."**

**The first couple of seconds hurt like hell, but Sam's pussy quickly adapted to his extra large sausage….and then she was loving it. Sam had never been fucked this good before, and the different positions she was put into, only made her hornier…..only made her feel dirtier…..which made her want to fuck him more. She was burning with passion and all thoughts of Freddie had been fucked out of her sex dazed mind.**

**Alex managed to fuck Sam for about fifteen minutes….before he unloaded in her twat.**

**During all that cock pounding, she had managed to have an orgasm herself…the best one ever.**

**She didn't know if it was because it felt so nasty to fuck a stranger, and that doing it had turned her on, or because he had a cock the size of a baseball bat, or if it was a combination of the two. She only knew that fucking this strange guy was the most sexually enjoyable thing she had ever done.**

**After he juiced up Sam's pussy with his Jizz, he immediately pulled out; no discussion, no commentary on how great her pussy was….nothing. He just gathered up his clothes and went to the bathroom. His cock was sore from the squeezing that her pussy had done to it. He found some lotion in the wall cabinet and doctored on his beat up tool. After doing what he could, he returned to the TV room; it was missing one Sam Puckett; she had left.**

**"Good," he said. "Now I don't have to make up an excuse to get rid of her."**

**

* * *

**

**Sam sat at one of the picnic tables in front of the Dairy King. She was drinking a diet soda and mentally reviewing the crazy sex that she just had….crazy stranger sex.**

**"I can't believe I fucked that guy….I love Freddie….why did I fuck that guy?"**

**Sam tried to make sense out of what had just happened but she was too emotional to think straight.**

**"I'll get the milkshakes and go home; then I'll take a shower and will never think about this again…..or do anything like this again. I have to figure out what happened; now is not the time."**

**She looked down at her soda, and without meaning to, began thinking about his cock.**

"_It was so good_,"** she said to herself,** "_why was fucking him so good_?"** Then she shook her head and yelled out. "Why can't I stop thinking about that motherfucker's cock?"**

**"_Shit,_" she thought, as she looked at the startled faces at the other tables. She heard a little girl ask her mother, "mommy…what's a motherfucker's cock?"**

**She stood and started walking to the window to order her milkshakes. As she passed some of the mothers who had heard her expletive…she offered a brief apology. "I'm sorry I yelled that out….I'm not myself right now." A few minutes later, she, and her milkshakes, and her very sticky pussy, left the Dairy King for home.**

**On her way back to Jessie's house, Sam was walking by the colonial, where a few minutes ago, she had been fucked. The front door was now closed and there was a real estate "For sale" sign in the front yard.**

**"I don't remember seeing that?" Sam said as she stopped and stared at the sign.**

**A voice from behind her broke her concentration. "Interested?"**

**Sam turned to see a middle aged woman in a red blazer.**

**"Is this house for sale?" Sam asked.**

**"It's been on the market for a month."**

**"I thought the Townsends lived here?"**

**"Townsends?" the real estate lady said, "the guy who owns this house is a biologist….his name is Greenway."**

**Sam's eyes widened, as she slowly realized that everything here, was not as it seemed.**

**"Did anyone else live here with him?" Sam asked.**

**"No…he lived alone."**

**Sam turned from the lady in red and continued walking towards her aunt' house.**

**As Sam walked, a thought came to her mind…..a very important realization. "Holy shit!" she said. "I've been fucked by a total stranger….that was the most fucked up thing I've ever done…and the hottest… I loved it…..and I believe I want to do it again. What the fuck is wrong with me? "**

**

* * *

I think this chapter will help readers of the next story.  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Sam's Secret**

**June 12, 2010**

* * *

**Sam's face was tightly drawn and red. She thought for a second, before responding to Freddie's news. He had just told her that he had to attend a meeting, of the West Coast Robotics Association that evening, and would not be able to take her out, as he previously had promised. Finally she began talking into her cell.**

**"This is kind of last minute Freddie…how long have you known about this robo-nerd meeting?"**

**"I admit this is last minute, but Shane had to drop out, because his back is giving him trouble…you know, from the fall he took a couple of years ago in Shay's elevator…so the President asked me if I could do my presentation tonight, instead of three months from now….and before I knew what I was saying…I said yes."**

**"Well, that's just great Freddie…..I'm second fiddle to a bunch of "toy making nerds."**

**Freddie tried to speak but Sam stopped him. "How would you like it, if the next time you want some ass…I say, sorry…I have to attend a cat show?"**

**"Sam…you don't understand."**

**"Oh, I understand fine; it's you that's missing something here."**

**"Sam," was all Freddie could say before being cut off again.**

**"I know this," she continued. "It's Saturday, and I want to do something this evening, besides sitting at home being bored, or sitting with Carly and her doofus brother, and being bored."**

**"I thought you liked hanging out with Carly…you've only been doing it…..for the past nine years" said Freddie.**

**"Yes, and now, I'm almost 16 and I want to spend time with my _boyfriend_."**

**"I understand," Freddie said, "but I have to be away this evening and it is important…..there will be professors there from Cal Tech, and if they like my presentation, I could end up with a scholarship."**

**"_Damn it,"_ Sam thought. _"The fuckers right….and I'm acting like a little kid…I should be happy for him and not causing him grief."_**

**Sam took a deep breath and began to reluctantly apologize. "You know, Freddie, you're right. I'm sorry I was acting so shitty."**

**"It's cool" Freddie responded. "I know you've wanted to go out all week."**

**"No, it's not cool" she answered. "I've been acting like an immature bitch. I love you and I want to be with you whenever I can. I guess I was being selfish…. and not thinking about how important this robot shit is to you."**

**"Well," Freddie said, "you could go with me tonight…you know…to the robot shit."**

**Sam was caught off guard and dumbfounded for a few seconds. She couldn't tell him that she would rather drink snake piss than endure the living hell of sitting through whatever insanity goes on at a robotics presentation. But…before she could answer….Freddie threw her a life preserver.**

**"You don't have to go to the presentation with me" Freddie said. "You can hang out at the mall, next to the Technology Center, and after I'm finished with my presentation, we can grab something to eat and have our own date. I expect to be finished with everything by 7:30 PM."**

**"Freddie…you're a genius," she replied, "that I can do."**

* * *

**Freddie and Sam stepped off the bus in front of the Greater Seattle Technology Center And Museum or as Sam called it, "nerd central." There was a rather large crowd of geeky teens, of various sizes and skin conditions, pouring into the place; it would have sucked even worse, than she first thought, to have to sit amongst that crowd of uber dorks.**

**"It's almost 6:00 PM. I'll text you, when I'm ready to leave the center," Freddie said. "Where do you want to meet?"**

**Sam looked around, thought for a second, and then said, "right here, the mall is just across the street; I'll meet you here, and then we can go to dinner….someplace nice…..and moderately expensive. You know, the kind of place with tables and table cloths…the kind that can hide someone underneath."**

**Freddie grinned at the thought of Sam slipping beneath the table and sucking his cock…in public.**

**He pulled her close and gave her neck a little bite. "I think a little head in the restaurant would be great."**

**Sam pulled him closer and whispered into his ear; "I don't think so Benson. I didn't wear this skirt without panties for nothing….it's you that's going under the table."**

**"Damn," Freddie said…..**

* * *

**Sam looked sexy as hell as she strutted through the mall. Her short, black ruffled skirt caught the eye of every guy under 70 and about half of the women. Sam had been so used to being "Tom-Boy Sam" that she didn't realize, until recently, just how pretty she had become and how much she liked being looked at.**

**Sam was going to kill time at the movies and then meet up with Freddie for their date. But before going to the theatre, she did what she did every time she visited the mall; she had to get lemonade at, "Just Lemons."**

Sam walked up to the cashier to purchase a large cup. As she dug around for money, she discovered that she was almost broke. _"__Damn it__"_ she thought_… __"I forget to get some money off of Freddie_."

She managed to scrape together enough change to buy a large cup, and then went to the self serve machine, and filled it to the top. She was thinking about how dull this evening would be without going to the movie. _"__That damn Freddie is going to make this up to me big time in that restaurant; he's gonna be under that table until I'm finished eating…..and I'm finished being eaten. "_ she said to herself.

**Sam was in deep thought and quite unaware of the people around her. When she turned to walk away, she stepped straight into perhaps the best looking guy she had ever seen. She stood there, eye to chin; frozen for what seemed an eternity. She was unable to speak or move and it was awkward; finally he spoke. "My name's Lex and I've been following you."**

"_Holy shit,"_ **Sam thought,** _"a good looking maniac."_

**Lex noticed the sudden look of alarm on Sam's face and immediately explained what he meant.**

**"No…let me start over. When I saw you a few minutes ago, I thought to myself …..Wow!" **

**Lex smiled and continued, "I couldn't help myself, I just had to meet you. I only followed you here to make an introduction."**

**Relieved that she wouldn't have to "de-nut" this attractive stranger, Sam breathed a sigh of relief and then introduced herself. "I'm Sam and I'm …we're…holding up the line."**

**"Then let's sit," he suggested.**

**"Sure, my favorite table is over there, next to the bathroom."**

**"Well, lead the way," Lex said.**

**A few minutes later Sam had given Lex the short summary of her life story (minus mentioning that she had a boyfriend) but Lex said very little about himself; instead he listened to every word that Sam uttered as if she was revealing the secrets of the universe. No, Lex wasn't all that interested in Sam's personal story; he just wanted to screw her, and the more he knew about her, the easier it would be to get under that that black dress and get down to business.**

**"So, what brings you to the mall this evening?" he asked.**

**"I, ugh…..lemonade…and the movies."**

**"Really, me too." Lex said. "What are you going to watch?"**

**Sam searched her brain for a recent movie that she knew something about. Then it came to her, she had read an article about the movie Splice a few days ago. She took a long drink from her lemonade and then said, "Splice."**

**"Well, what a coincidence," Lex said. "That's what I came here to see."**

**"Well, at least one of us gets to see it," Sam said. "I forgot to get some extra money. I'll just have to watch it later."**

**"No way," Lex said. "I'll buy your ticket, that is, under one condition; you have to sit with me."**

"_A free movie,"_ **Sam thought** _"and maybe some free popcorn too."_

"**It's a deal," Sam said.**

* * *

**Sam and Lex walked into the theatre about 10 minutes before the movie was scheduled to begin. They sat in the back, next to the wall.**

**Several minutes after the movie began Lex made his move. He first pinched Sam very lightly on her left hand thumb and when she looked at him he smiled.**

**"What are you doing?" she asked.**

**"I just wanted to touch you," he said.**

"_God….I want you to touch me too__,"_ **Sam thought but instead of saying that, she said,** "well stop it, I'm here to watch the movie and nothing else."

**Instead of stopping, Lex took her hand into his and said, "are you sure?"**

**Sam felt her heart start beating faster and she could feel her face warming. She was blushing but the darkness concealed it.**

**Sam turned sideways in her seat and put her face close to his. "What are you trying to do Lex, I just met you?"**

**Lex turned sideways, putting himself face to face with Sam. She thought he was going to give her some lame excuse for why he was making a move. Instead, Lex answered with his tongue. The kiss was fast and perfectly executed. He reached up with his left hand and grasped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his. Sam had been silently wishing he would do something, and when he did, her mouth yielded to his without a fight.**

"_I shouldn't be doing this,"_ **Sam thought, as she greedily sucked Lex's tongue into her throat.**

**Seconds later, it was Sam grasping the back of his head and pulling his mouth into hers. The next thing she noticed was his hand between her legs. **_"Holy shit,"_** she thought as she opened her thighs and allowed him to touch her already dripping pussy.**

"Hot damn," **Lex thought… "she isn't wearing any underwear."**

**Sam's hot pussy all but sucked at Lex's fingers. As he found her clit she arched her pussy upward….begging for an insertion. Lex pulled his mouth from hers and looked around. The back of the theatre was empty and dark enough for people to not notice what was going on. He looked at Sam and said, "let's don't waste that hot pussy on a finger, sit on my cock."**

"_Oh God, I shouldn't do this,"_ **Sam thought. But instead of saying that, and leaving, she dropped to her knees in front of him. She took hold of his shorts and said, "lift your ass" and in one quick movement, she had his shorts down to his knees. His cock was already hard but it needed slickened up a bit. Sam reached out and pulled it towards her mouth. She sucked as much of it into her throat as she could get and then bobbed her head like a jack-hammer. She wasn't interested in giving him a boat load of sexual pleasure; she just wanted fucked. After his cock was sufficiently slick, she stood and faced the other direction. As she sat, she reached down and positioned his cock at the opening of her well oiled twat, and in he went. The theater chair was not made for fucking and Sam figured out that she would have to do all the work. That was fine with her and she didn't have to look at him while they fucked….which made it a little easier to not think about Freddie.**

**Sam's right hand found her clit, and the combination of riding this big-dicked stranger, and rubbing her "magic button" put her on the fast track to a "pussy gushing" orgasm.**

**Sam's orgasm came without the usual build up. Fucking in public and fucking a stranger was too much for her; it caused her pussy to cum like it had never cummed before. If her pussy was a nuclear reactor….she would have experienced a core melt down.**

**Sam rocked her pelvis until all signs of her orgasm subsided. She didn't care about Lex or if he had an orgasm or not. She calmly stood, straightened her dress, and walked away…grabbing her lemonade as she passed her seat. She left the theatre without saying another word to Lex.**

**As Sam walked into the lobby, she could feel cum dripping down her thighs. "Damn," she said, as she changed direction towards the womens bathroom, "I guess that fucker did cum." **

* * *

**Sam waited in front of the Museum for about thirty minutes. The cool evening air felt good on her skin but it did nothing to reduce her sexual excitement. Sam couldn't help it….she loved fucking strangers and she loved fucking Freddie after she fucked strangers. This was her secret addiction and she had no intention of stopping.**

"This is fucked up" **she said to herself**_**,** "but I love it."_

**At 7:25 PM she received a text from Freddie. He was on his way out. A few minutes later Freddie walked out of the museum and Sam began to smile. She had plans for Freddie.**

* * *

**As they sat down for dinner, at a rather large table in the back of the restaurant, Freddie couldn't help but notice the flushed look on Sam's face. "You have this look," Freddie said.**

**Sam's eyes bulged. **" **she thought,** _"he knows something." _

**"Yea," Freddie continued, "you look like you want me."**

**"Well Freddie, of course I want you. I've been thinking about nothing but you and me all evening."**

**"Is that right?" Freddie said.**

**"Yes, and if you drop under this table, you'll find out just how much I've been thinking about you."**

**Freddie smiled and slid down the front of his chair and crawled over to Sam's pussy. She slid forward and spread her legs. She closed her eyes as Freddie's tongue slid into her previously cock filled hole.**

**Freddie thought as he sucked and licked Sam's greasy slit.** "This pussy is dripping with juice...she's on fire."

**Sam whispered to herself, **"That's it Freddie... eat my slutty pussy. Eat momma's hot nasty, spunk hole."

**Sam's concentration was broken by the waiter's voice. "Miss, are you ready to order?"**

**She clinched her teeth and answered as best she could, "I'll need... a little more time... come back... in about ten minutes?"**

**The waiter just shook his head and responded, "certainly," and then he walked away.**

**Sam whispered directions to freddie, loud enough for him to hear. "You've got ten minutes...you had better make me cum twice."**


	37. Chapter 37 Sam's Surprise

**Chapter 37**

**Sam's Surprise**

**June 06, 2010**

* * *

**Sam's spastic reaction to Freddie's clit licking was beginning to be noticed by a few people at nearby tables. Some thought she was demon possessed, while others attributed her muttering, head rolling and labored breathing, to being on drugs. Sam wasn't able to think about how she looked to the rest of the restaurant; she was too busy filling Freddie's mouth with a mixture of "stranger jizz" and her own pussy juice. It was a nasty and exciting thing to do…at least from her perspective. Freddie probably would have been opposed to it. She was glad her orgasm came quickly…not only was her pussy sort of sore, from all the fucking she had been doing; she was also hungry. **

**Freddie knew that she was through when she shifted her ass towards the back of the chair. She leaned down close to the table, "Freddie, I'll tell you when it's OK to come out. Just stay put for a minute."**

**Freddie managed a muffled reply. "I'm getting a cramp. I need to get out from under here."**

"**Stop being a whiner Freddie. I said I'll tell you when it's OK."**

**She pulled herself erect, half expecting to be admonished by an angry waiter or perhaps an uptight old lady who had seen Freddie crawl under the table and who didn't go for public pussy eating. She glanced around. "Good…no one suspects a thing or at least gives a shit" she thought. She leaned forward and whispered "Freddie, come on out."**

**Freddie lumbered out from under the table, his legs stiff from the awkward position he had been in while servicing Sam. His Frankenstein like movements did not go without notice. A few people just shook their heads and a few laughed. One guy, who was sitting with a young, slutty looking girl, grinned at Freddie and gave him the "thumbs up." Freddie awkwardly returned the gesture as he plopped down in his chair. **

**Instead of thanking Freddie for a job well done, Sam looked at him with disapproval. "Freddie, your face looks a mess and your clothes are a wreck. Go to the men's room and clean up. I can't be seen with a slob. I have a reputation to uphold."**

"**Reputation," he thought. "What a load of shit."**

**But, he kept his thoughts to himself and without a word he stood and did as he was told. As he left, Sam smiled and thought how good it was to be in total control. "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want to. And nobody will ever be the wiser."**

**Sam took a sip of water and opened her purse. She took out a small compact and looked herself over. "Gee, I look like shit…I'll go and fix myself when he gets back" she thought. A voice from behind sounded somewhat familiar. "Hi Sam Puckett….how are _you_ doing?"**

**Sam turned around to see who the strange voice belonged to and her heart skipped a beat and her mouth fell open. It was Alex Townsend….the "I fucked this guy's brains out, when I went to help Aunt Jessie" Alex Townsend. But that wasn't all…next to him was Melanie.**

"**Oh fuck" she thought. **

"**Sam," Melanie said, "why didn't you tell me that you met Alex the last time were in Port Townsend?"**

"**I…ugh...I forgot" She said.**

**Melanie grinned and gave Alex a backhanded tap on his chest. "How could you meet a hottie like Alex and forget to mention it?" **

**Sam felt pressured for an answer. She didn't want to acknowledge that they were any more than casual acquaintances. However, she figured that Melanie already knew the whole story but she would be damned if she was going to admit to anything. "Oh, you know, it was a hectic trip and I really didn't get to know Alex that well. It seemed as soon as I got there, that I had to come back home."**

"**Oh" he said. "I beg to differ. I remember we talked a rather long time while I walked you to your aunt's home from the ice cream stand." **

"**Yes….yes you did," Sam answered.**

**Sam turned and looked towards the men's room and then turned back towards them. "Melanie, Alex, don't take this the wrong way but you two have got to get out of here. This is an anniversary for me and Freddie, and if he sees you two, the polite fucker will ask you to sit with us, and well, there goes my romantic dinner.**

"**Sure Sam," Alex said. "I know just how important romance is to you and I wouldn't want _us_ to spoil your evening."**

"**Now, how would you know that?" Melanie asked with feigned curiosity.**

"**Oh, you can learn a lot about a girl…when you eat…. ice cream together." He said.**

**Alex turned to Melanie. "I left my jacket at the table. Would you grab it for me? I want to talk to Sam for a minute."**

"**Sure, I'll do this little chore for you. Just don't run off with Sam, she has a habit of stealing my boyfriends."**

**Sam made a short, tight lipped frown as Melanie walked away and then turned to Alex. "So?"**

**Alex leaned towards her, close enough to smell her perfume….and a slight scent of pussy. "I'll be in town tomorrow and I'd like to see you. What time can you meet me?**

"**What makes you think I want to see you?" Sam grunted.**

**Alex looked at her for a few seconds…his eyes rolling in disbelief.**

"**OK" she said, "I can spare you an hour or two. Text me later tonight and we'll figure out a time. You can get my number from my sister's phone but I think you already have it."**

"**Later" he said, and then walked towards Melanie who was waiting by the door with his jacket.**

"**That was close," she said in a low voice. **

"**What was close?" Freddie asked.**

**Sam didn't see Freddie walk up behind her and he caught her slightly off guard. However, she responded without hesitation. "An old lady came over and asked if I was all right. She thought I was having a seizure…..she didn't know you were "tongue dancing" on my clit."**

"**Ha!"…Freddie said. "I can really eat the pussy.**

"**Yes you can," Sam said…"yes you can."**

"**You did good," Melanie said. "Sam probably thinks that I know about you slipping her the sausage back at Aunt Jessie's. What she doesn't know is that I set it up; that you were part of a bigger plan."**

"**Yea…I've been wondering about that. What are you up to Melanie?" This whole thing is like some kind of spy mission or something. Why did you go through all this trouble to get me to fuck your sister?"**

**Melanie rolled her eyes and dropped her voice.**

"**Alex, do you like fucking me?"**

"**Yes."**

**And do you like occasionally fucking Sam?"**

"**Yes."**

"**That's all you need to know….for right now." She said.**


End file.
